Best Served Cold
by Lazarus76
Summary: After a brutal interruption to his wedding day, Arthur must find those responsible - his former team mates - and his bride. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes, barely."

"Any identification?"

"His face looks like its been beaten to a pulp."

"Try and wipe the blood off."

"O…K." The younger man leaned forward, gingerly holding a clean handkerchief to the battered face. As he did so, he noticed a flash of gold in the man's hand. "Hey! He's wearing and holding the ring!"

* * *

He'd been standing there. Looking ahead. She'd made him promise not to turn round, not to look at her before she came to his side.

"Oh, come on, why can't I?" he'd asked, teasingly.

"Because its bad luck, Arthur, you know that!" Ariadne had pouted. "I don't want this marriage to be jinxed!"

Arthur had kissed her. "If that's what you want, Ari, I'll do it."

She twisted her engagement ring on her finger. "Arthur…"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will they-"

"You don't need to worry about them." He'd spoken brusquely. "We don't need to. They're never coming back."

"Are you sure?" She'd asked, timidly. "I mean – what happened…"

"What happened was very simple. I fell in love, with you. If they can't handle it, its not our problem, and I don't intend to make it mine."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

"What can you see?"

"Um…I'd say late twenties. Possibly early thirties."

"Any papers? Driving licence? ID?"

"Nothing."

"He was the bridegroom."

"How do you know?"

"The way he's clutching the ring." The older man looked exasperated. "And the fact he's wearing one. They did it before he could put her ring on."

"Where's the bride?"

"Gone." The other man shook his head. "No sign of her. And he-" he gestured to Arthur – is the only member of the wedding party left."

"They killed them all?"

"Either they killed them, or they ran."

The younger man shrugged. "Psychopaths. Killing people on their wedding day-"

"He's not dead," his partner said, brusquely, "but there's no response."

"Let's hope he doesn't wake up," the younger man commented, flicking through his notebook.

"That's pretty heartless."

He shrugged. "Well, you come to get married, and get gunned down…would you want to wake up?"

"I want him to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because the people who did this…are people he knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur smiled as Ariadne came into the bedroom. Her white sheath accentuated her dark hair and fair skin. He peeled back the covers.

"Come here," he said, suggestively.

"Are you practising being masterful?" She giggled, as she slid underneath the cotton sheets. "I mean, in a couple of weeks, you'll have the next thirty years to boss me around!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Thirty? I was hoping for forty. Or fifty-" he leaned over, his mouth seeking hers.

She met it. "Sixty?"

"Now you're talking." They kissed deeply, entwining in an close embrace. He let her rest her head on his chest, and stroked his fingers across her back.

"What about-" her breath caught in her throat.

"What about what?"

"The others?"

Arthur stiffened. "Non subject. Eames is in Mombasa, Cobb is in Buenos Aires – as for Fischer, God only knows."

"Why do you think Fischer wanted to come in with us?"

"A way of expanding his empire further?" Arthur shrugged. He hadn't believed it himself – Robert Fischer wanting to buy the services of the team, and keep them as his staff. He also hadn't believed how quickly Cobb had agreed to it.

"Do you think any of them will turn up?"

"They're not invited." He pulled her tightly.

"But, Arthur-"

"But, nothing." She heard an edge of anger in his voice, and flinched. "Its gone, Ari. Forget it. Once Fischer got Cobb in his pocket, our team no longer existed." He shivered. A particularly unpleasant exchange with Cobb had floated to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"Are you in with us or not?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"Yes, Arthur. The choice to either be in, or just leave."

"Oh forget it Cobb," he'd heard Eames drawl. "He's so pussywhipped he'll never agree to it!"

Arthur had flushed. "Not true. We've always bent the rules – but this is going beyond them!"

"It'll earn us a fortune – don't you want that for you and your soon to be wife?"

"I'd rather be alive."

"Suit yourself."

"Dom-" Arthur went after the furious Extractor. "Whats going on? There was always respect-"

"Until you screwed us all over by screwing the Architect!"

"Its not like that!" Arthur felt a surge of fury. "Its called love. Or are you so bitter over the way you ruined it with Mal that-"

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself being shoved roughly up against the wall. Cobb's face, dark with rage, was barely an inch from his.

"Don't you dare mention her!" He spat. "That was love! This is just infatuation! What the hell's wrong with you? Ariadne flashes you a smile, and its all over?"

"Its not that," Arthur said, swallowing. "Its more – I have other priorities. I thought you would understand that."

"No," Eames said coldly. "All we understand is that Fischer wants to pay us nine million. Nine million, and you don't want it!"

Arthur shrugged. "Deal with it." He turned and walked out.

* * *

"Any change?"

"No." The doctor smiled tiredly at the two detectives. "None. Still unconscious. We've done a thorough examination."

"And…?"

"Severe bruising to the abdomen – he was repeatedly punched, and kicked. A possible wrist fracture. Bruising to the face, and a potentially ruptured spleen. He's not in good shape."

The detective swallowed. "Any identification?"

"None. Nothing to say who he is, where he's from, or what he is."

"Think he could be a local?"

"Detective. Tusayan, Arizona, is a small place. We'd know if he was from here."

The detective swallowed. "Anyone else there?"

"Nobody. He, his bride, where the only people present. Aside from the registrar."

"And those who tried to kill them."

* * *

Arthur stood in the small room. The registrar's wife smiled at him. "You ok, honey?"

"I'm just…" Arthur swallowed. "Nervous." He smiled.

"You'll be fine," the elderly woman said, reassuringly. "She's a lucky, lucky girl."

Arthur's eyes softened. "No," he said quietly, "I'm the lucky one."

The music started. He looked at her. "Is that my-"

"Yes," she nodded. "She'll be coming in in a minute."

Arthur took a deep breath. In his hand were two rings, both engraved with an entwined "A A". He tried to block the previous night's phone conversation from his mind.

"_I'm very disappointed in you."_

"_Well, we'll both have to live with that, won't we?"_

"_Correction. Only one of us will."_

He shivered slightly. Bravado, he was sure. They didn't know where they were, and by the time they did, they'd be far away again. Straightening his shoulders, he walked through the doorway to meet his bride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"He's awake?"

"Yes. He actually asked for water this morning. We're not giving him solid food yet."

The detective nodded. "I see. Is he able to talk?"

"Yes, but please, be gentle. Remember, he's suffered a massive trauma."

A sound of exasperation emitted from the detective, causing the nurse to blush. "I'll be gentle. Do you know his name?"

"No."

"No?"

"He says he can't remember."

"Can't or won't?"

The nurse exhaled, sharply. "Detective. Listen to me. There is a young man in there who was beated to the point of near death. Its amazing he hasn't sustained more serious injuries. Its amazing he's sitting up and actually asking for things. Please, do not accuse my patient of lying."

The Detective shrugged. "OK. Show me where he is."

* * *

"Look at this."

Cobb looked up as Eames strode towards him. The Forger's face was set, his mouth a grim line. "It made the press. Admittedly, its one of those filler articles, but still-"

The paper was snatched out of his hand. "Let me see that."

Eames sat down, and stretched his legs out as the Extractor scanned the print. "Page 7, column 4…Registry office massacre…" he looked at Eames. "We didn't massacre them."

"Exactly." Eames smirked. "We just beat him senseless and let the others go. With a payoff."

Cobb looked at Eames. "You were pretty brutal."

"Listen," Eames leaned forward. "All the years I've had to put up with him sneering at me, looking down his nose-" he glared at Cobb. "My fist finally connecting with his face – very satisfying."

Cobb raised his eyebrows. "And she just went." He rested his chin on his hand. "Just like that."

"Yeah." Eames pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "Says a great deal, doesn't it? Poor little Artie starts being beaten – and Ariadne runs away crying. I would like some loyalty from a wife." He paused. "Come to think of it, so would Arthur."

The Extractor was studying the newspaper. "It says he was taken to a local hospital. But he's unidentified."

"They gave false names at the registry office."

"Really?" Cobb raised his eyebrows.

"Yep." Eames exhaled a lungful of smoke.

Cobb looked at Eames. "You know he'll come to find us." He swallowed. "After he's found Ariadne."

The Forger shifted. "I doubt he'll find her. Nearly getting beaten to a pulp on your wedding day isn't the best introduction to married life. I suspect he'll stay away from her."

"You don't know that," Cobb shook his head. "Arthur is the Point Man. Meticulous, determined – if he wants to find her and us, I have no doubt that he'll succeed."

Eames looked at Cobb, his eyes narrowing.

"Really? He didn't succeed in marrying her, did he?"

Cobb lowered his voice. "You're not listening to me. What we did to them – he'll want to find us."

"He shouldn't have tried to screw us over. Your words."

Cobb exhaled. "Yes, I know. He broke his word to us, lied to us. But-" he licked his lip. "I didn't think what would happen would happen."

Eames looked at him, coldly. "Oh, really? Even though you made the deal with Fischer?" The Forger shook his head. "You're even more naïve than Arthur."

Turning his back, Eames walked out.

* * *

"Good morning." The detective approached Arthur, who still looked pale and slightly shaken. The bruising on his face had mellowed from an incandescent crimson to a sullen mauve, with hints of chartreuse. There was a gash on his left cheekbone.

"Hi," Arthur said, warily.

"My name is Detective Sharpe," the older man said, sitting down. "And I found you on the floor of the registry office. You were beaten unconscious."

Arthur swallowed. "Was I?"

"Yes," Sharpe said, patiently. "You weren't in good shape. You still aren't. The nurse tells me you can't remember your name."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't."

"OK," the other man said, kindly. "Maybe these will job your memory." Putting his hand in his pocket, he brought out two small objects. "Open your hand."

Arthur complied, and watched as the two pale gold rings were dropped into his palm.

"You were wearing a bridegroom suit," Sharpe said, softly. "And you were holding these. What do you remember? Come on, tell me."

"Where's my wife?"

"You were the only person we found."

"The only person?" Arthur's voice jumped in pitch slightly; he struggled to control it. "But – if I was getting married, my wife would have been there."

"No, I'm sorry." Sharpe shook his head. "There was no sign of anyone else. But I do need to ask you some questions. You remember you were getting married – what else do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"If you're lying, I will jail for obstruction when you recover."

Arthur swallowed. "I'm not."

"Good." The detective got up. "I will come back and talk to you again. We found no identification on you, so we can't contact anyone."

Arthur dropped his gaze. "OK."

* * *

"So what happened?" The voice flowed out of the cellphone, as smooth and supple as a snake. Cobb swallowed.

"Well…the wedding got stopped."

"Good. And they are…?"

"Apparently Arthur's in hospital, but doesn't know who he is. Ariadne disappeared."

"So its not finished."

"No, Robert," Cobb lowered his voice. "It is finished. I had to watch and help in beating my Point Man to the point where he could have died."

"You could have refused."

"Were you going to give me a choice?"

Silence.

"You need to find him, Dom."

The Extractor swallowed. "That's not possible."

"Yes, it is." The smooth voice continued. "And then you need to finish what you and Eames started."

"You're asking me to-"

"Yes. Kill him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur smiled as Ariadne approached. She was wearing a simple white dress, nothing extravagant. Her hair was perfectly coiffed, with flowers. He took her hand.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered. She smiled and pressed his fingers, taking in his sharply pressed, soft grey suit. "So do you."

Arthur blushed slightly, partially through nerves. The registrar cleared his throat.

"Would you like to proceed?"

Arthur opened his mouth. "Yes, we-" when suddenly, he felt something. Something cold and hard pressing at the nape of his neck.

"I wouldn't move," said a soft, dangerous voice. "Or I'll blow your head off."

* * *

Arthur looked at Ariadne. She was slumped down in the seat, her head resting on the shoulder. He blinked. He felt exhausted, and his eyes were gritty. But they had to keep going.

They'd left Los Angeles, and flown to Utah, using aliases and false passports that they'd previously been given by Cobb. As soon as they'd landed, Arthur had hired a rental car, carefully ignoring the small print that stated it couldn't be driven 80 miles out of state, and they'd started their perilous road trip. Five hours driving non-stop, only to grab a quick break at a truck stop or roadside café.

After eight hours, they'd found themselves in Bryce. Arthur had decided they could risk an overnight stop, conveniently assuming that wherever the others would look for them, it wouldn't be Utah. After driving for another half hour, they found themselves in a picturesque town, safely nestled in the folds of the mountains. He stopped in front of a small guesthouse, noting wryly it was complete with a porch and swinging chair.

Ariadne stirred, and blinked, sleepily. "What…?"

Arthur gently laid his hand on hers. "Come on."

She nodded. Taking her arm, they walked up the pathway. It was early evening, and the sky was darkening from azure to indigo. They entered, and Arthur rang the bell on the front desk.

"Coming!" A female voice called. After a couple of minutes, a woman emerged. Arthur estimated she was in her early sixties.

"Can I help you?" She asked, smiling.

"We'd like a room please," Arthur said, calmly. He put his left hand flat on the desk, letting the wedding ring flash. He'd told Ariadne they needed to wear them, so as not to attract suspicion.

She looked at him, and smiled kindly. "Newlyweds?"

Arthur nodded, touched by the almost correct observation. "Yes." He smiled. "We're honeymooning."

"In that case," she said, "you need a good room. We have one that overlooks the mountain – its got an ensuite bathroom." She reached behind her, and pulled a key off the row of hooks. "Its seventy dollars."

Arthur nodded, and opened his wallet. "Cash ok?"

"Of course." He signed for it, and looked at the Architect. She was pale, and her eyes had faint undertones of shadow. "Is there anywhere we can get dinner this evening, please?"

The owner tutted at him. "I'll cook for you. Is an hour ok?"

Arthur nodded, feeling a wave of exhaustion ripple through him. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Upstairs, Arthur had blinked. The room was decorated in the style of a traditional country cottage – lace eiderdown, chintz curtains. And a four poster bed.

Ariadne virtually fell on top of it. "Hmmm…"

Arthur sat down next to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead," he whispered. "Don't fall asleep. We're having dinner cooked for us." He swallowed. The sheer kindness of the proprieter was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Sounds good," she murmured, sleepily. Stirring, she looked at him. "Arthur…do you think they'll find us?"

His lips thinned. "No." He began unbuttoning his shirt, desperate for a shower.

"They said-"

"Cobb and Eames say a lot of things," Arthur said, getting up. "And most of its not worth listening to."

"But…" Ariadne reached up and caught his hand. "Eames said he's kill-"

"Eames is a jerk off," Arthur said, furiously. "Don't you know that?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Arthur, please, lets not fight-"

The Point Man exhaled, feeling his anger rush out of him. He sat down next to her. "Agreed." Reaching out a hand, he began to stroke her back. "We're all we've got now, we need to-"

His cellphone began to vibrate. Pulling it out, he spotted the caller id. Fischer. He switched it off.

"We should get ready for dinner," Ariadne began.

Arthur smiled, and leaned over, kissing her neck. "Yes, we should."

"Do you think we'll get married?"

Arthur paused. "Yes," he said, "but not here. How about Arizona?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi – just a quick heads up. I'm away for the next week, so there will be a brief hiatus on this fic. Thank you so much for reading, and it will continue soon! **

**Your reading and reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you! And apologies in advance if the structure seems confusing - this is told in flashback as well as the present time. **

As the metal was pulled away from his head, Arthur turned. The first punch sent him sprawling backwards. The second sent him to the floor.

Gasping, Arthur looked up, through eyes that were already beginning to feel painful. Eames was standing over him, his face twisted into an unattractive grimace. He tried to turn his head, but was stopped by the Forger gently placing the sole of his boot onto his face.

"Forget her." His voice was soft. "This is between us."

The Point Man swallowed. He knew that trying to talk would be futile – all he could do was listen. Eames knelt over him, and began to fiddle with his clothing. Smiling, he pulled Arthur's gun off his holster. Cursing inwardly, Arthur watched Eames casually unlock it, and pull out the bullets.

"It looks like you half expected us to show up," the Forger said, his voice low. "Otherwise, why else would you wear your gun to your wedding?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You're very distrusting, Arthur. Really."

Arthur glared at him, narrowing his eyes. The Forger shrugged.

"If looks could kill," he commented, not removing his boot from Arthur's face, "but they can't, and I consider myself lucky." He looked down at the sprawled Point Man. "And considering what you've done, so should you. Get up!"

Reaching down, he grabbed the lapels of Arthur's jacket, and roughly pulled him up off the floor. "Cobb!" he shouted, turning round. "He's here!"

"I gathered," the Extractor said, walking into the room. "Eames, don't be so-"

"So what?" The Forger asked, curtly. "Brutal? Rough? After the way this scrawny little prick screwed us out of 9 million dollars, not to mention happily leaving you and I for dead at the hands of Saito's men-" he sucked in his breath, taking in the Point Man's face, which was slowly turning shades of chartreuse and plum – "because he wants to run off and play happy families with our Architect, he's lucky I haven't just shot him."

Arthur swallowed. "I didn't leave you for dead, Eames." His voice sounded high pitched, and he struggled to calm down. "We were betrayed. Saito knew. He played us."

"Oh, and who told him?" Eames looked at Arthur, his face a mask of hatred. In a flash, Arthur saw the contempt that the Forger had always felt for him, which he'd previously kept concealed under clever, witty insults, boil to the surface.

"Your paymaster," Arthur turned his head slightly, and saw Cobb flinch. "Fischer."

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur, Fischer sent us on that job-"

"Jesus Christ, when did you become so naïve?" Arthur spat. "You knew that Fischer would sell us out! He sent us on that job, hoping that Saito's men would kill us, and we would be gone. That way, he could keep the money. It was his revenge."

"Revenge? For the inception?" Eames started to laugh, incredulously. "Can I remind you, Arthur, that the whole point of inception is that the subject doesn't remember it?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but found himself silenced by the Forger's fist. Eames let his grip on Arthur go completely, and the Point Man fell to the floor. Eames placed his foot squarely on Arthur's abdomen, raised it, and kicked him.

"Did you suspect that's what Fischer was going to do?" He roared. "Answer me, you bastard!"

"Yes!" Arthur choked out. Eames retaliated with another blow firmly to his stomach. The Point Man gasped, and spat a gob of blood tinged salivia to the floor.

"You KNEW!" Eames shouted, his face incandescent with fury. "You knew what he was planning! Is that what the two of you were planning to do? Leave us there, and let us die? You treacherous, two faced little shit!" He kicked Arthur again, this time causing the Point Man to whimper with pain. Cobb walked forward. "Eames…"

"Don't you dare," the Forger panted. "Don't you fucking dare! You've just been told the Point Man, the one we should rely upon, set us up!"

"It wasn't like that!" Arthur choked out, his voice sounding increasingly feeble. "Cobb, listen to me, I tried to warn you-"

"Fuck this," Eames spat out, and raising his fist again, aimed it firmly at Arthur's face-

-which he felt as he sat up in bed, stroking the skin, gasping. The dreams were getting worse. Every night he went back to what had been intended as the happiest day of his life.

He sat up, shivering, pulling the thin hospital bedsheets around him. He swiped at his face, noting that he'd been shedding tears. As he felt his face, he could feel the tender spots where he'd bruised. There was a cut on his left cheek that was still healing.

Suddenly, the electric light switched on. Arthur blinked, looking at the young male nurse who'd suddenly appeared.

"Hey," he said, kindly, entering Arthur's room. "Are you ok, man? I heard you calling out."

Arthur swallowed, taking in the young man's appearance. He was about the same height as Arthur, and slightly stockier, but the Point Man knew in a flash what he needed to do. "Was I?"

"Yeah." The nurse approached the bed, and reached for the water jug. "It was – don't do it. Does that make any sense?"

"It does." Arthur accepted the glass of water the nurse offered, and took a sip.

"Listen, do you remember anything?" The nurse asked, looking at him, curiously. "I mean, you just turned up here, dressed for a wedding, and beaten up. What happened?"

The Point Man shrugged. "I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The nurse looked at him. "Understatement." He shrugged, and checked his watch. "I've got to go back on duty. I can get you a sedative-"

Suddenly, the nurse choked slightly. Arthur had grabbed his wrist, and pushed his head down, holding his arm up in a straight line. The Point Man swallowed.

"Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you," he said, quietly, "but I need some clothes, and your car keys. I'll leave it at the airport. Come pick it up whenever you like."

"What?" The nurse choked out. "What the hell- whats going on-?"

"I can't tell you," Arthur said, flatly, "but I can tell you this. I just disappeared. You didn't see me. Where's the locker room?"

"Let me up," the other man whimpered. Arthur did so, the nurse pointing down the hallway. "Second door to the right."

"Thanks. Your locker?"

"214."

"Where are my clothes?"

The nurse swallowed. "The ones you were wearing? In that cupboard."

Arthur walked over, and opened the door. Inside a crumpled plastic bag where his wedding suit. He picked it up, and sifted for his wallet. "I'm taking this." He looked at the nurse.

The nurse held up his hands. "Not gonna stop you."

Arthur walked, stiffly, to the door. He turned and looked at the nurse. "Thank you."

The other man swallowed. "No problem."

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur, dressed in black jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket, entered the airport at Phoenix, Arizona. He approached a desk clerk.

She looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes please," Arthur said, his voice sounding casual to his ears. "I need an internal flight. I have to get to Europe."

She raised her eyebrows. "Europe! It's a big continent. Where exactly in Europe?"

Arthur smiled at her. "Italy. One way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur adjusted his sunglasses, and began to walk to the taxi rank. He knew exactly where he was going. She wasn't that hard to find. He walked to the top of the empty rank, and waved, a cab roaring up.

The driver nodded. "Si?"

"Via del Corsia, grazia," Arthur replied. The driver nodded, and pointed his thumb to the back seat. Opening the door, Arthur got in.

* * *

The young receptionist looked up as the tall man sauntered towards her. He was smiling, a benign, charming one. He leaned over the desk, his body scented with expensive cologne and faint underpinning of cigarette smoke. She frowned slightly. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for one of your patients," he replied, in a British accent. "He was brought in a few days ago."

She swallowed. "What was his name?"

"Ogilvie."

She began to flick through the computerised database. "Sir, there is no one of this name in the hospital."

Eames nodded. "OK. Thank you." Turning, he walked away, smiling slightly. "A false name," he muttered, "you're smarter than you look, Artie."

* * *

After paying and tipping the driver, Arthur got out on the Via Del Corso, looking up at an imposing apartment building. Beautiful and slightly gothic, it was clearly a place where those with money lived. Smiling slightly, he pushed the button for apartment 16, hoping that the gamble would pay off.

A female voice answered. "Yes?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Take it, please."

There was a pause. "Sunset on the horizon."

"Got it."

"Arthur. You'd better come up."

* * *

She stirred, and opened her eyes. The light streamed through the thin, faded, curtains, causing her to wince. Rubbing her face, Ariadne gingerly started to sit up, noting the pain in her back.

She had run. She'd had to. She'd watched as Eames had pointed a gun to the back of Arthur's neck, whispering a dire threat. Then she'd stood and seen him slam his fist into her almost husband's face, causing him to reel backwards. Then another. Finally, the Point Man had collapsed, and at the point, she had turned, and fled.

She hadn't cared about her silk dress, or the fact that she could barely see for the tears and dust blurring her vision. She knew she needed to get away, still clutching the wedding ring. Just ran. Ran until her muscles began to tremble, and her breathing was too ragged to continue. She finally found a diner, and went in, causing some of the patrons to look at her in surprise.

A woman behind the counter, slightly heavyset with long dark hair, looked up as she entered. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

Ariadne couldn't respond. She just burst into tears. The woman hurried over. "Sweetie, what is it? You're filthy!"

The Architect sank into a chair, her breathing ragged and her chest tight. She remembered the woman bringing her a glass of water, and calling for her husband. Then, they'd led her to a small house at the back of their property, and them showing her the bathroom. Then she'd been led into a small bedroom, where she'd collapsed.

She had no idea how long she'd been there. Or where. Turning over, she felt the tears begin to run down her face. Curling up, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door, checking that no-one was observing him. As the door began to creak open, he tried to stay calm. After a few seconds, he found himself face to face with a woman. He smiled, voluntarily.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Good to see you, Cass."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hey yourself. You better come in."

Arthur did so, letting her shut the door. "Coffee?"

He nodded. "Yes, please."

She began to walk. "Kitchen is through here."

Arthur followed her, taking in the tasteful, expensive decoration of the apartment. The kitchen itself was in light pastel colours. As she reached for the coffee pot, she began to speak.

"So why are you here?" Cassandra asked, casually. "Did Cobb and Eames ruin one of your suits? Tell you that you were too meticulous, too thorough? I bet they did. Hypocrites."

Arthur, seating himself at the kitchen table, raised an eyebrow. "Still not on your Christmas card list, then?"

"Arthur. The last job we all did – I'm amazed any of us are still alive. " She looked at him. "Go to Columbia– find the location of a drug baron. Extract where his ring was." She shook her head. "Of all the stupidly dangerous jobs Dom Cobb arranged, that was the worst.

Arthur was silent. She was pouring the black liquid into two mugs. He cleared his throat.

"Is that the reason why you quit extracting?" He looked at her. "Because it was too dangerous?"

"I accepted that it was dangerous," Cassandra said, looking at him. "But Nash – he was bad news. His designs were too weak, too transparent." She slid a mug over to Arthur. "Here."

He picked it up. "Thanks." He took a sip. "Cass. I really need your help. I know you feel we let you down on that job-"

"You didn't. Dom did. Big difference." She took a sip of coffee. "But I'm over it. I got out with five million and the chance to change my life." She gestured at the apartment. "But you – I take it you're still working with them?"

Arthur bit his lip. "I was."

"Was?"

The Point Man swallowed. "After you left the team, we did another job for Cobol. To extract from a Japanese magnate, Ichiro Saito, Procleus Industries. He then asked us to perform another job – an inception, on a man called Robert Fischer."

Cassandra's eyebrows went up. "The Robert Fischer? The man who dissolved his father's empire?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Saito wanted us to incept the idea he would dissolve that empire. We succeeded. But Fischer then got in touch. He told Cobb that unless we all wanted a lengthy jail sentence, we would have to work for him."

Cassandra looked at him. "And?"

Arthur swallowed. "Cobb agreed to it. He'd got passage back to the US – he couldn't afford to lose it again."

She shook her head. "Dom Cobb will spend the rest of his life kowtowing to any bastard with a bank account. He has to."

Arthur took another swallow of coffee, then sat up as Cassandra slid a plate of cinnamon rolls in front of him. "Eat. You look about half the size you were last time I saw you."

Arthur couldn't suppress a grin. "You always did like to try and mother me."

Cassandra sat down opposite him. "Watch it, kiddo. I'm only five years older than you. But when a young man of barely 22 is introduced to me eight years ago, and I'm told to train him, I might have got a little protective."

Arthur looked at her. "You did train me. And you were the best." He picked up a roll. "But you never trusted Dom, did you?"

She swallowed, and took another swallow of coffee. "He's a haunted man, Arthur. Still riddled with guilt, still not able to get over what happened."

"You knew Mal, didn't you?"

"I did, briefly. She was lovely." Cassandra brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "But Dom will never get over it. He has nothing left to lose, hence the dangerous jobs. But what did you do?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I fell in love. With the new architect." He fiddled with his mug. "At first, Dom and Eames were-"

"Eames! So Cobb's still working with that chancer?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "He's a good Forger."

"Oh, the best," she said, sarcastically. "Please continue."

"They were supportive at first. But then they started to feel it was interfering with my job. What if she got pregnant, what if I got soft?" He grimaced. "Funny how Cobb never thought that about him and Mal."

"I would say its because of him and Mal," Cassandra responded. "But then what?"

"We had to leave. Cobb wanted to do a job for Fisher, it would have got us 9 million. But it was too dangerous. It involved security and defence."

"I agree." She nodded. "But what happened?"

Arthur shuddered. "We ran. I refused to do the job. But I also knew that Fischer had already tipped them off. We would have been in jail for the rest of our lives. It was his revenge. Ari and I went to NYC, then cross country. But they found us. In Arizona."

"Where is she?" Her voice was gentle. "Talk to me, Art."

He looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know. They found us, Cass. They beat me up, and she ran. She had to. I was hospitalised, and I then realised I could only get help from one person. You."

"Why do you want my help?"

Arthur looked at her. "Because you know about extraction. You know where they might go. You know how to get out of this kind of mess. And because you have an obligation to me. I saved your life in Columbia, remember?"

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "I remember. If you hadn't risked your neck, I'd still be there." She shivered. "I owe you."

"Cassandra." Arthur laid his hands flat on the table. "I need to find them. I need to find my wife. I can't do it alone. I was the perfect Point Man, and now I'm their target. She's alone, and so am I. You trained me. You're the only person I can trust now. Please."

She looked at him. "I'll do it," she said, quietly. "How did you get out of the US?"

Arthur gave a half smile. "False passport."

"So what do you want to do? Find her, kill them?"

He raised en eyebrow. "No," he said softly, "I want to find them, find her, and then take my revenge."

Cassandra swallowed. "Arthur. Love and revenge don't mix well."

He looked at her. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

She nodded. "Fine. I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne carefully poured the sugar into the glass dispenser. Her eyes flicked up, and rested on the face of the jowly truck driver in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, politely.

"Just a coffee, peaches," he replied, his voice stained with tobacco. She nodded, and turned to the coffee pot resting on its electric pedestal behind her.

"You new?" He asked. Ariadne froze slightly, and her hand shook as she poured the steaming liquid. "I've been here a couple of weeks."

He squinted at her, lighting up a cigarette. "You're not from round here," he asserted, exhaling a stream of smoke. She winced; the smoke reminded her of Eames. She slid the china mug towards him.

"That'll be one dollar," she said, putting out her palm. He slipped the rolled up bill in between her fingers. She clutched it, and hurried to the till.

"You ok?" Elena, the other waitress, was looking at her. Ariadne nodded, trying to ignore the tear rolling down her face. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," the older woman insisted, kindly. "Go and take a break. I'll take care of everything here."

Ariadne nodded consent, and hurried out to the backroom, pulling the white apron off as she went. She went into the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of water. Taking a gulp, she closed her eyes.

* * *

She remembered how he had asked her out, a little standoffishly, and their first date. A dinner at a not too over priced restaurant. He'd talked to her, and she'd felt flattered, that this handsome, clever, interesting man was interested in her. Three months had passed, and suddenly, it was love. She remembered waking up in his bed, his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair. She'd stirred, and felt him leave kisses on the back of her neck, then trace his long fingers down her back. She'd shivered, causing him to curl up around her. He'd pulled her tighter, and she'd felt safe. Protected. But then she remembered that the team wouldn't see it as positively. Ever since Fischer – she shivered. Walls had developed between the four of them; blocks of silence.

They'd been discreet. Careful. Stolen glances in the warehouse; dinner dates when everyone else had left. They'd been careful about arriving separately. But then, they'd grown careless. She'd leaned over and kissed Arthur – just a gentle kiss on the lips – only to turn and see Eames looking at them, an eyebrow raised.

He'd turned and left. Ariadne had watched him go, Arthur running his fingers through her hair. "Arthur," she whispered. "Eames saw us."

"So what?" The Point Man had responded, shrugging. "He can get over it. So can Cobb."

Ariadne had accepted this. She knew they'd have to tell the others eventually. But she felt nervous. Dom didn't like the idea of inter-team relationships; Eames seemed to have a complete distrust of them. But she smiled at him, trustingly.

"It'll work out."

Then, she'd overheard. She'd been walking up from her workshop to the top floor, only to hear raised voices. She stopped. One of them was Arthur's.

"I'm not going to apologise for having a life!" He'd said, angrily. She blinked – she'd never heard him raise his voice to anyone.

"But she's our Architect!" Ariadne detected a note of anguish in Cobb's voice. "She designs our dreamscapes! How do we know that everything she designs won't be compromised?"

"Are you accusing us of being unprofessional?"

"Oh, no," she heard Eames say. "He's not accusing you. Just saying so. You and Ariadne together – she'll be constructing mazes that will benefit the two of you. Not the team."

"Is it so hard for you to accept I'm happy, Dom?" Ariadne stiffened; she head an pleading edge in Arthur's voice. "I've met someone, I'm in love. I know it doesn't happen to me very often, but it has. We want to be tog-"

"Very touching!" Eames snapped. "What about us? What about the extraction jobs we've promised? You'll be more concerned about looking after her than you will about doing the job! We can't take either of you on anything dangerous. If one of you gets hurt, the other will blame us! It's a risk we can't afford to take!"

"You know it won't be like that!"

"Then prove it!"

"Eames, stop it." Cobb's voice held a warning tone. "Arthur. Fischer wants us to extract secrets from the mind of a billionaire. It'll be heavily militarised. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can."

"Good."

"But she doesn't come with us."

"What?"

"You heard me." Ariadne swallowed; Eames' voice was hard. "We go into this job, you'll be constantly watching out for her. You come with us, you get your share. She doesn't."

"No choice?"

"No."

"Then I won't do it."

She'd paused, stunned at what she'd heard. She'd then seen Arthur storm out, his face flushed and hair slightly ruffled. Swallowing, she'd crept back upstairs, trying to calm herself.

A few weeks later, she witnessed another argument. A failed extraction on a computer genius had caused tempers to flare.

"You completely stiffed us!" Eames roared. "How could you! Why the hell didn't you tell us that-"

"Eames, calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Dom! This was his mistake, he messed it up! We could have been killed!" The Forger glared at Arthur. "Whats wrong? Too busy protecting your girlfriend to actually help your team?"

"It wasn't like that!" Arthur had protested. "Fischer set us up. He knew that!"

"Bollocks!" Eames snarled. "You've gone soft! You're not interested in the job anymore – all you care about its getting your-"

"Eames!"

Ariadne looked. Cobb was frowning. Arthur looked away.

"Just…" Eames rolled his eyes. "Just finish this relationship, please?"

Ariadne blinked. Arthur opened his mouth. "No. We're engaged."

She looked at him in shock. Eames had turned, his face white with anger, and left. Cobb had rubbed his face, either from anger or upset.

A few weeks later, they'd travelled to New York. Arthur had reassured her that would be the last they'd see of them. Until they reached Arizona, and he'd turned to her, only for Eames to-

She blinked, trying to clear her vision. Her hand went to the ring that she now wore on a chain around her neck. The family at the diner were kind, letting her stay and waitress for them in return for board. But she couldn't sleep. Couldn't relax. She couldn't bear to think of what had happened to him.

Getting up, she splashed some cold water on her face. Suddenly, she heard a shout. "Ari! Customer! I'm in the john!"

Smiling wryly, she hurried out. A man was sitting on one the turn stools, his back to her. She adjusted her clothes, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

The stool turned, and she blinked with shock. Eames leaned forward.

"Hello, Princess," he replied, softly. "Information."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne swallowed. Her hand gripped the counter. Eames leaned forward, and smiled, slowly.

"Its ok, princess," he whispered. "I'm not armed. But if you try anything-" his eyes hardened, and in a flash she saw the same venom that he'd displayed when attacking Arthur. She drew back. "I won't, Eames."

"Good. Now, how about a cup of coffee?"

She nodded, and turning, reached for the filter pot. As she moved, she felt her engagement ring graze lightly against her throat, and she shivered. Eames sat, watching her dispassionately as she poured the dark liquid into a mug. She pushed it towards him.

"Here." Her voice was faint. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

She trembled. He took a slow sip, and then put the mug down. Swallowing, she grabbed a cloth on the counter and began to wipe the stained, chipped formica. She pretended to be engrossed in the task, and jerked violently when Eames' hand clamped over hers.

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "What?"

His eyes locked with hers. "Why did you leave him?"

Ariadne swallowed. "Wh-"

""You heard me, Ariadne. Why did you leave him?"

* * *

He leaned over, and kissed her. She reciprocated, feeling his lean torso press against hers. "Is this-"

"I don't care," he whispered. "Nothing matters except being here with you."

She traced her fingers through his shirt, feeling the muscles. He fell down on to the bed, pulling her with him. She curled up next to him, winding her legs round his. He put his hand to her forehead, feeling the soft, silky locks fall through his fingers.

"Remember when we first met?" His tone was husky.

"Yes." She laughed at the memory. "I didn't know what to think."

"Neither did I. I was so glad the day you came back."

She pressed against him. Placing his arm around her, he drew her closer.

"Arthur," she whispered, "we can't stay here forever."

"Why not?"

"They'll find us."

"They don't have the wit to find us." Real anger was in his voice. "Those two – they've relied on me for years, Ari. They're going to have to be a bit more independent right now." She flinched at the bitter tone in his voice.

"Arthur, its-"

"Its going to be ok, trust me." He tightened his grip, feeling her breathing relax as they both drifted into sleep…

…He awoke, feeling his eyes damp with tears. Swallowing hard, he fumbled for the light switch of the bedside lamp. In his agitated state, he accidentally knocked it to the floor. Cursing, he rolled over in bed, but before he could move, a dark shadow had entered the room.

"Art?"

He swallowed, and tried to steady his breathing. "Yeah?" His voice was shaking, and he felt vulnerable. The bed creaked slightly as Cassandra sat down next to him. He felt a cool hand reach for his, and let her take it.

"Do you want a drink?"

He grimaced. "I'm a little too old for hot milk."

Her voice held a note of amusement. "I was thinking more of a scotch."

"Now you're talking."

She shifted, allowing him to get up. As they walked into the living room, he rubbed his eyes. Cassandra had been the epitome of kindness over the last two days, but he knew she was merely biding her time. Taking care of him, making sure he'd be able to face them.

Flicking on a small light in the living room, she opened the liquor cabinet. "Neat?"

"Yes." She poured out the amber liquid, handing him a glass. He took a gulp, and it seared a path to his stomach. He sat down, curling in the chair. She looked at him.

"I've never seen you like this," she said, thoughtfully.

"Really."

"Yes. I've seen you angry on a job, but not this."

"First time for everything."

"So, do you have a plan?"

Arthur shrugged, and raised the glass. "I'm not sure. I need to find her. Chances are, she's still in Arizona. Chances are, she's fled and gone back to Paris."

Cassandra was silent. "There is a third possibility."

Arthur shuddered. "Don't."

* * *

Ariadne looked at the formica. "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did." Eames' voice was hard. "You could have stayed. You ran. You ran whilst Arthur – your husband – to –be – was being battered to a pulp by myself, and Dom. And you ran." He smiled as he noted the tears in her eyes. "Clearly, you love him very, very much!"

"He told me to go," she choked out.

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Did he?"

She nodded, numbly. As Arthur had collapsed from the blow, he'd sunk to the floor, looking straight at her. In her mind's eyes she could still see his blood smeared face, his lips parting and spelling out one word.

_Run. _

"Yes," she looked at Eames. "And now he's dead."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Is he? If he is, I didn't kill him."

Ariadne looked at him. "He's – not dead?"

"Well, the hospital near the scene could have been lying, but I doubt it," Eames said, smoothly. He raised his coffee cup, looking at her trembling lip. "He's gone, Ari. Just gone. And he hasn't come back for you? I always knew he was a two faced, lying, little shit, but this really-"

She clutched at the formica, feeling her knees go weak. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me," the Forger said, softly, "Arthur's gone. You'll never see him again. He's done exactly what he always would do – run out and save his own bony arse. You can do better."

The Architect brushed at her face. "Please go."

"When I've finished." He took a swallow of coffee. "And you're coming with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"You do realise how much I'm willing to pay you, don't you?"

Arthur gulped slightly and pulled at his collar. "Robert. Yes. But what you're asking us to do-"

"I'm asking you to extract from one of the leading men in National Security," Fischer said, smoothly. "Find out what is being planned for the next five years. It shouldn't be too hard."

Arthur looked at Cobb, whose face was slightly paler than normal. The Point Man realised he had to speak up. He swallowed.

"Robert. This isn't just corporate espionage. This is international crime. If we do this, and we're discovered, we could go to jail for the rest of our lives. All of us. Including you. Is that what you want?"

Fischer shifted. "I thought the whole point of extraction is it was undetectable."

"Not necessarily," Arthur said, shortly. "There is always a possibility of detection. Especially when asking us to do something that involves a breach of international defence. Why do you want this information?"

"Because…" Robert paused, then his face darkened slightly. "You don't ask me why, Arthur. You just do the extraction. Its what I pay you for. Or have you forgotten that its thanks to me that you're not in jail already?"

"You can't keep blackmailing us," Arthur said, his voice tight with suppressed anger. "Yes, we incepted you. But its thanks to us that you're now seen as your own man, rather than just your father's son."

Robert shrugged. "Absolutely. Thank you Arthur. I am profoundly grateful to you." He turned to Cobb. "Well? Are you in?"

Cobb swallowed. Arthur watched him intently. "Robert, I don't know, this could be dangerous."

"It is," Fischer said, smoothly. "But I know you can do it. And if Ariadne designs-"

Arthur's head snapped up. "She's not designing anything."

"She's the Architect," Fischer said, irritation rumpling his voice.

"You leave her out of it," Arthur said, his voice beginning to thicken with anger. "She's not getting involved."

Robert arched an eyebrow. "Arthur. You're engaged. Marriage doesn't mean the wife is the husband's property anymore. She can make her own decisions."

Arthur flushed. "This isn't about me seeing Ariadne as property. Its because if I go down, she'll go down. I don't want that."

"You seem to be assuming you'll get arrested," Robert said, irritably. "Has it occurred to you, in your arrogance, that you won't?"

Arthur looked at him. "Robert. I'm not prepared to take-"

"We'll do it," Cobb interrupted. "We'll do it."

Robert leaned back. "Excellent. Wise decision, Dom. Trust me."

* * *

"I can't believe you in there!" Cobb raged at Arthur. It was several hours later, and they were standing in Cobb's hotel room. Arthur pulled his suit jacket more tightly around himself.

"Dom." He was trying to speak calmly. "This is the most dangerous job we've taken on. Extracting national defence secrets – and you know its because Fischer wants to sell them. To the Russians. To the Afghans. To the Iraqis-"

"You're paranoid," Eames interrupted. The Forger had been silent throughout the heated discussion. "He just wants them. Can't you accept that?" He turned to the Point Man. "And its 9 million each! Think about it! You'd be able to get Ariadne knocked up even more quickly!"

Arthur went red with anger. "Don't bring her into this."

"She already is," Cobb said tiredly. "I agreed that she'd design for us." He looked at Arthur, pleadingly. "Come on, Arthur, please. I know that this could involve liasoning with Saito again, but its still 9-"

Arthur glared at him. "Over my dead body," he said, hoarsely. Turning, he stalked out.

* * *

Eames looked at the Architect. "More coffee, pet?"

She shuddered. "Don't call me that." She reached for the coffee pot, carefully pouring it. The Forger looked at her, his eyebrows raising.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that Artie's little name for you?" He leaned forward. "Tell me, what's he like? Does he do tricks? Does he let you go on top?"

Ariadne's face paled. "Stop it."

"Come with me." Eames said, insistently. "If you want me to stop, come with me."

She swallowed. "No." She picked up his coffee cup and started to walk. Suddenly, she heard a click.

Her blood turned to ice. Turning, she saw Eames was holding a pistol. She looked at him. "Do you want to kill me?" Her voice surprised herself. "We're in a diner, and people could come in any minute-"

"So come with me," Eames repeated. "Or do you want to end up like your never-to-be husband?"

Ariadne shuddered. "I can't go with you," she whispered. "Arthur might-"

"He won't," Eames said, his eyes narrowing. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? Come on – you'll be with me and Cobb. I promise you you'll be safe. Safer than you would be with that whining pretty boy." His face twisted in an expression of disgust.

She looked at him. "Why do you want me to go with you?"

Eames smiled. "We need you to help us, Ari. Arthur would never let you go. But right now, he doesn't have a choice. And neither do you."

She looked at him. "When I've done what you want, will you let me go?"

Eames looked at her. "Of course, princess." He leaned over and touched her cheek. "Trust me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, than you!**

Arthur sat down, and looked at Ariadne. The candle in the centre of the table was casting a soft glow across her face. He smiled at her, picking up his fork.

She looked at him, and reciprocated his smile. "I can't believe we're here."

"Neither can I," he said. "Away from them, away from Fischer." He forked up some salad and brought it to his mouth. Thrusting it in, he chewed and swallowed. He noticed her hand was still toying with her fork.

"Ari." He spoke firmly, softly. "You need to eat something. Please."

She flushed. "I know, its just I'm so tired and-"

"Ariadne." His voice was firmer. "Don't know if you realise this, but size zero is last year's look."

She flushed slightly, then picked up her fork. After cutting off and eating a mouthful of the chicken they'd been served, she smiled at him. Arthur was nearly halfway through.

"I need to take care of you after we get married," she said, putting her fork down and reaching for her water glass. "You've lost weight."

Arthur took a sip of wine. "You can boss me around after the wedding, I promise. Cook for me, care for me - I'll look forward to it. But until then-" he grinned at her.

Ariadne felt herself relax. She reached for his hand on top of the table, and he curled his fingers around it. "Until then, I take care of you," he said, softly. "And will forever."

She squeezed his fingers. "Thank you." She smiled at him. He put his fork down, reached out, and touched her face. She curled her fingers round his hand again.

Arthur swallowed. "Ari, I don't know where we go after we get married. I was thinking of maybe Tokyo."

"Tokyo!" She nearly dropped her fork. "Why?"

"Saito. He could offer me some work, you too. If we work for him, we'll have protection from Fischer." He put his fork into his food again.

Ariadne shivered slightly. "Arthur – do we have to keep on living like this? On the run, no stability?"

"No," he assured her. "No, not forever. Not until we put some clear water between us and them. Saito can be a buffer." He noticed the muscles in her face begin to relax. "Then, after a couple of years, we can start a family, get the life we want."

Relief was beginning to express itself in her face. "A couple of years! Arthur- I thought you meant five or ten!"

"No!" He said, more loudly than he'd intended, making him thankful that they were the only guests in the tiny hotel. "No, not at all! Ari, I don't intend for it to be difficult for any longer than a couple of years. I promise."

She nodded, curling her fingers round his and squeezing them tighter. "I know, Arthur. I trust you."

"Thank you." He got up slightly, and leaning over, gave her a kiss. "The only way we'll go through this is to trust each other."

She nodded. "I agree."

* * *

Ariadne blinked back tears. She'd allowed Eames to walk her to the car. "Don't say goodbye," he'd advised her. "You turned up here for no reason, you'll leave for no reason. They'll accept it – if you don't make a fuss."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, quietly.

"Oh, somewhere." The Forger's tone was almost dismissive. "You'll be safe. I'll take care of you."

Ariadne blinked. "Arthur said he'd take care of-"

"And you believed him?" Eames raised his eyebrows. "Sounds familiar. He's quite the silver tongued charmer, isn't he?"

Eames turned off a main intersection. Ariadne shifted in the car. The Forger looked at her. "I'd get some sleep," he advised. "Its going to be a long drive."

The Architect burrowed down in the seat, trying to make herself comfortable. Closing her eyes, she tried hard not to think of her would-be husband.

* * *

Cobb was sitting in the hotel room. His cellphone before him on the table, the Extractor was holding a glass of scotch, taking a sip.

Eames had Ariadne. He closed his eyes, letting the amber liquid burn a path to his stomach. He was bringing her to him. He felt slightly sick, but then he remembered.

Suddenly, the phone started to vibrate. Puzzled, he leaned forward. The number was unidentifiable. He picked it up, and slid it open. "Hello?"

"Dom."

The Extractor sat bolt upright, the scotch nearly falling from his hand. "Arthur."

"Who did you think it would be?" The Point Man's voice was glacial. "Where is my wife?"

"I don't know," the Extractor said, his voice sounding hoarse. "I don't know, Arthur. Where are you?"

"You think I'm going to tell you that?" Cobb winced.

"Arthur. Listen. I know that we –"

"You don't know anything, Dom." Arthur's voice was raw with pain. "How could you do that to me? To her? To us? Doesn't my happiness count for anything?"

"I didn't have a choice." Cobb shuddered as he remembered Fischer's threat.

"Neither do I."

The phone clicked off. The Extractor looked at the sleek black object in his hand, and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So Eames has her?" Robert Fischer was standing behind his sleek, roll topped desk, thumbing through a file. He placed it on the desk, and turned to Cobb. "And your intentions are…?"

Cobb swallowed. "My intentions-" he stopped. "My intentions are to make sure that she's safe. That's all."

"Wrong answer," Robert said, smoothly. "Your intention should be to try and find out where Arthur is. Who he's with."

The Extractor swallowed, thinking of the phone call he'd received. "Robert, I have no idea where Arthur is. For all I know, he died in hospital." He shivered slightly.

Fischer raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would have solved a fairly major problem, wouldn't it?" Smiling, he turned his back to Cobb. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. Contact me when Eames brings her to you, will you?"

Nodding dumbly, the Extractor turned. As he walked to the door, he felt increasingly cold.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right tactic?"

Cobb looked at Eames, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the sleek sedan. They had managed, through some gentle persuasion, to track Arthur and Ariadne. The trail of false names they had left had been easily identified. Cobb rubbed his face, biting his lip as the Forger spoke.

"Put it this way." Eames voice was rigid. "They've caused us a lot of trouble. Plus, there's the threat of what Fischer will do if we don't-" he broke off, looking at the Extractor.

"I agree that there are some issues we need to discuss with him, but this…" his voice trailed off. He looked at Eames. The Forger's lips tightened.

"Dom. Fischer threatened you. You and your children. Arthur has bailed, leaving us in the shit. If the Government investigate-"

"I think Fischer's money can keep them at bay for the time being," Cobb insisted. "But, this-"

"Look," Eames commented, "there he is."

Cobb's gaze turned. Arthur was walking towards the chapel. He was dressed in a light grey suit, with a white rose. His hair was combed back, and his eyes sparkled. Cobb leaned out of the window slightly. There was, he noticed, a tiredness to his gait.

"He's lost weight," Cobb commented. "He looks tired."

Eames shrugged. "He's feeling the pressure. We all are. Lets go in." He began opening the door. Cobb grabbed his arm. "Ari will be there."

"So what?"

"So…" Cobb's heart began to race. "So we can't go in and threaten them both."

"I'm not interested in her," Eames said, "its Arthur I want to get my hands on. Spineless little scrote that he is!"

The Extractor turned back to him. "Eames, look-"

The Forger had already opened the car door. With a feeling of dread, Cobb watched Eames go in.

* * *

Cobb blinked. The phone rang again. He snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Dom? Eames. I'm over half way now, see you soon. Yes, she is with me. And no, I haven't told her anything."

"Eames, I've spoken to Arthur. He called me."

"He called you?" Eames' tone was surprised. "What did he want?"

"To let us know he's still alive." Cobb swallowed. "Eames, we have to take him seriously. He's looking for us. When he finds us, he could kill us. And after what we've done, we deserve it."

* * *

Arthur stared at the phone. It seemed to have mutated into a malevolent plastic toy, one that provided a link to Ariadne. He swallowed, startling when Cassandra spoke.

"Who did you call?"

"Cobb." He stood up, and looked at her. "I need him to know that I'm onto this. That I'm not lying dead in a hospital somewhere. I need them to know that I-"

"Intend to kill them?" She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "You do realise that if you do that, you'll go down as well?"

"I don't intend to let them find me." He rubbed his forehead. "There is one person that I need to see. Need to talk to."

"Who?"

"Miles. Remember him?"

"Cobb's father in law? Of course I do." She looked at the Point Man. "He trained me." She swallowed. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Because I need to find out if Cobb told Miles anything in the last couple of months. If he learned anything from him, about what they were planning to do." Arthur got up, and walked to the window. "Cass, he might be my best source of information."

"OK, we see Miles." Cassandra nodded. "I'm with you. But what then?"

"I find out where Eames and Cobb are. I find Ariadne. And then we disappear. For good."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up, we're here."

Ariadne stirred, and blinked. Eames had parked, and was sitting with his elbow propped on the car door. He looked at her, and smiled.

She yawned. "Are we?"

"Yes," Eames said, his face tightening slightly. "Come on, Ari, be co-operative, there's a good girl."

The Architect looked at him with distaste. "Stop it. I'm getting out." She began to unbuckle her belt, only for the Forger to close his fingers around her wrist. She winced at his tight grip.

"I mean it," Eames said, his expression beginning to darken. "Don't even try it. Arthur isn't here – just me and Cobb. And if you want any chance of seeing Arthur again, you'll do as we say. Understand?"

Ariadne nodded, a jolt of fear starting to run through her. "Yes."

"Good. That's settled." He relinquished his grasp. "Lets go and see Cobb, shall we?"

The Architect looked at him, mutely. "Yes."

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he pressed the doorbell. He heard footsteps, and stiffened. Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "Want me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I need to talk to Miles alone." She gave a brief nod of understanding, and began to walk away from the door.

Suddenly, there was a click, and the sound of a latch being pulled. Miles opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw the Point Man. "Arthur! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Arthur replied, slightly embarrassed by how curt his voice sounded. He took a deep breath. "I need your help."

Miles narrowed his eyes, quizzically. "Why? Last thing I heard from Cobb, you and Ariadne were in Berlin."

Arthur looked at the older man. "Untrue. We were in Arizona."

Miles looked astonished. "Arizona? But why…?" He paused, and nodded, noting the still visible bruising on the Point Man's cheekbones. "Come in."

Arthur followed him.

* * *

Cobb rubbed his forehead as Eames approached. "Hey," the Forger greeted him. "She's with me."

The Extractor picked up a glass, and took a swallow of water. "Thanks, Eames. Just leave us alone, will you?"

Eames looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Forger shrugged, turned, and walked out of the room. Cobb looked at the Architect. "Ari, I-"

"Where's Arthur?"

Cobb swallowed, and put down the glass. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Why did you do this?" Ariadne took a step forward, hurt and anguish showing on her face. "Why did you do this to us? Arthur's your best friend, didn't that count for anything with you?"

The Extractor took a step backwards. "Of course it did. Ariadne, I know you're not going to believe this, but I was put in a near impossible position."

"Explain". Her voice was cold.

"I was asked to do a job. – I needed Arthur. He refused." Cobb looked at her, directly. "His refusal went straight to the requestor, and I was told that if I didn't perform this extraction-"

"Yes?" Ariadne's gaze was unwavering.

"That my children would be killed." Cobb clutched the side of the desk as he looked at the Architect. "I know its no excuse, but please-"

"So your children are more important than my fiancée? Your best friend?" Ariadne demanded. "Cobb, you and Eames left Arthur to die!" Tears were brimming in her eyes. The Extractor turned away, hating himself.

"Ari," Cobb looked at the floor. "Please believe me when I say I didn't mean it to come to this."

"Time's up," a smooth voice interrupted. The Architect blinked. Robert Fischer had just walked in, in a sleek black suit. He studied the Architect.

"Ariadne. Good to see you."

She glared at him. "Feeling's not mutual."

"I understand," he said, as though she hadn't spoken. "But we do need you."

"Need me?" She looked at Cobb. "What fot?"

The Extractor swallowed. "We need you for this extraction. Its…dangerous, but after this, you'll never hear from us again, I promise."

"Whats the extraction?" Ariadne asked, her voice faint.

Fischer looked at her, his eyes cold. "To find out the new military defence strategy."

"We're extracting from the _Government?_" Ariadne's jaw dropped slightly. Cobb nodded.

"But if we're discovered-" she paused, not wanting to think of the consequences.

Fischer smiled, reminding her of a reptile. "You all go to jail. Forever."


	14. Chapter 14

"So what happened?" Miles' face creased as he examined Arthur. "Aside from the fact that you look like you went ten rounds with Tyson."

Arthur grimaced. "I would have preferred to have gone ten rounds with Tyson. At least you know what his motives are." He smiled wryly. "Funny isn't it – one of the people I thought I could trust above anyone else goes and knifes me in the back." He lifted the small china cup to his lips, trying to stop his hand from shaking. "Tries to kill me and my wife."

"Arthur," Miles said, gently. "I can't speak for Dom, but there has to be another reason for this."

"It was over money," Arthur said, almost coldly. "He and Eames wanted to do a job that involved us being paid 9 million. I felt-" He paused.

"Go on, " Miles said. "What was wrong with it?"

"It was infiltrating National Defence," the Point Man explained. "We had to extract the secrets from one of the Pentagon's top men. So it could be sold."

"Who to?"

"I have no idea. The Russians? The Iraqi insurgents? I couldn't tell you."

"Who wanted you to do this?"

"Fischer."

"Fischer?" Miles leaned back in his chair, looking at him with shock. "You mean your team now works for _him?"_

"Yeah," Arthur slumped in his seat. "Great, isn't it? And I thought Saito was bad."

Miles swallowed. "Who is helping you, Arthur?"

Arthur looked at him. "My trainer."

"Cassandra?" Miles looked at him. "I'm not surprised you went to her first. Even though, when you first met, Dom and I thought she'd never teach you anything."

Arthur looked at the table. "Yeah. I thought she'd send me into limbo at one point."

Miles smiled. "To be frank, that's the least she could have done."

* * *

Arthur remembered it, vividly. After meeting Dom at the agreed secret location, they'd walked through the backstreets to an imposing building. Arthur had blinked.

"Well, here you are," Dom said, affably.

"You're not coming in with me?"

"No. The Point trains the Point in confidence. You need to trust me on this. And her."

"Her?" Arthur looked at him, surprised. "Your Point is a woman?"

"Arthur. It's the 21st Century. We have women in all positions. So why not the Point?"

Arthur swallowed. "OK." He followed Cobb to the front door. "So…what is she like?"

"She's level headed, calm, keeps the extraction going." Cobb looked at him. "Trust me, she's the best."

Arthur nodded. "If you say so."

After climbing the stairs to the top floor of the warehouse, he looked. And spotted her. Dark haired, clad in a business suit. She was lying on a recliner, an IV trailing out of her arm. Her eyes were closed.

The young man swallowed. He felt a curious mixture of excitement and nerves. Suddenly, her eyelids began to flutter, and he walked over. "Hey."

She turned her head, a quizzical expression on her face as she regained her focus. "You are…?"

"I'm Arthur," he said, quickly. "I'm the –"

"Trainee," she finished, pulling the IV out of her arm. As she got up, he watched her wind it back into the silver box lying on the table. She deftly put it away, and then turned to him.

"You're younger than I thought," she said, dismissively. "I didn't realise Cobb was recruiting high schoolers."

Arthur felt his face flush angrily. "I'm 22."

"Whatever." She narrowed her eyes. "You want to be the Point. Tell me, what do you think you'll do?"

"Well…" Arthur paused. "I think the Point gets to go into the extractions, and help the team, and-"

"Wrong," she said, her lips beginning to curve in amusement. "Wrong."

Arthur felt his face flush again. "But we do go into the extraction, though?"

"Arthur." She looked at him. "Let me tell you this. Extraction teams work this way. The Extractor gets to be covered in glory. The Forger gets to have excitement. The Architect gets to be creative. And the Point…well, we're the pen pushers who get the blame if it goes wrong, if it fails. And if it succeeds, we still get blamed. But if we didn't do this, there'd be no extractions."

Arthur swallowed. "Look, I can do this."

"How can you? You don't know what you're meant to do."

Arthur felt his pulse quicken. He was beginning to grow impatient. "Well, train me then, tell me!"

Suddenly, there was flash of metal, and a click. He blinked in shock. She was pointing a gun at him.

"First rule," she said, her voice cold. "Don't give me orders. I'm the only one who can tell you what you want to know. And second rule – remember this. If this was a dream, and I shot you, you'd just wake up. But this is real. If I shoot you, you will die. Most crucial lesson for the Point – know when to pick your fights."

Arthur looked at her unsmiling face. He swallowed.

"OK," he said, slightly hoarsely. "I get it. I'm sorry."

"Accepted." She put the gun back in her holster. "You need to be prepared, for any and every possibility. When you're on a job, you're the one who is responsible for the team. If something happens to you, they could be lost. Forever. Understand?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Good." She smiled. "I think you might pick it up quickly. Trust me, there's nothing quite like it."

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Miles looked at him, searchingly.

"Find my wife." Arthur looked at Miles. "And find them."

"Arthur. Find Ariadne. Leave them. They're not worth it."

Arthur reached for his coffee cup. "After what happened, they are. Trust me."


	15. Chapter 15

Ariadne sat up, her heart pounding. She'd slept, she realised, for the first time in several days. Grimacing slightly, she turned and looked at her surroundings.

The room was comfortable. A double bed, with all the accroutements she needed. Blinking, she spotted fresh clothes had been laid out for her over the back of a chair. She swallowed. They were expensive, tailored clothes. Not clothes she would choose.

Feeling her eyes fill with tears, she lay down, hugging the pillow tighter.

* * *

"Mademoiselle?"

Un café au lait et une croissant, s'il vous plait," Cassandra said, smiling at the waiter. "And the same for him," she said in English, nodding at Arthur. The waiter smiled and nodded.

"You didn't have to order for me," Arthur said, his voice laced with irritation.

"Arthur. Do you want your wife to see you looking like a skeleton?" She looked at him. "Not attractive." She shook her head. "And after all the time I tried feed you when we were training together. I said to Cobb-" she smiled – "how can I possibly train a Point who looks like he'll snap?" She shook her head, and raised her water glass.

Arthur scowled. "Why is it that with you, I always feel like a little kid?"

"Because I'm your trainer. I know you better than anyone. Better than Cobb, better than Eames." She looked at him. "And I know better than you. That's possibly quite a feat, Art."

He smiled, showing his dimples. "Yep. At times, I didn't think you'd continue."

"You pushed me to my limits at times. I wasn't sure I really was cut out for training an arrogant snot-nosed brat who seemed to think a female Point was beneath him." She tempered her harsh words with a wink, and Arthur blushed.

"I was," he admitted.

"You were," she agreed, nodding. Arthur blinked, remembering one memorable training session. They'd both been under, in Cassandra's head. She'd been teaching his to deal with projections.

"OK," she said, looking down the corridor of the hotel. "They will see you as a threat. You need to keep watch at all times…are you even listening to me?"

Arthur, his expression sullen, looked at her. His arms were folded. "Yes," he said.

She nodded, looking irritated. "Then show me some courtesy, kiddo. Listen to me. Focus. Projections will come at any time-"

She broke off. A large burly man had suddenly appeared down the corridor behind her. Whirling round, she pulled out her gun and shot him. He collapsed, whimpering.

"Like that," she finished. She looked at the younger man. "Get it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

She frowned. "I don't like your tone."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Arthur erupted. "When are you going to let me do something? I'm supposed to be a Point, for crying out loud!"

"Er, no", Cassandra responded, her voice laced with what sounded like amusement. "You're the trainee. Or supposed to be. I'm the Point. I'm Dom's right hand. Not you. Get it?"

Arthur bristled with anger. "Stop talking to me as though I'm a child!"

"I will, if you keep on spitting your dummy out," she warned him. Arthur turned away, feeling angry and despairing. He'd previously been able to charm women. At school, with girls…and yet, he thought, here was a woman who was refusing to accept that Arthur might have opinions, might know what he was doing-

A sudden rush of anger overtook him, and he pulled out his own gun. She'd turned her back to him, and was speaking.

"OK, so you need to check-"

Arthur had cocked his gun, ready to fire. Suddenly, she turned round, grabbing his wrist, and pulling his arm up. With her hand on his shoulder, she pushed him down. Arthur suddenly realised, with a jolt of pain, that his hand was at a 90 degree angle, his head pushed towards the floor, and a pulsing pain in his shoulder.

He tried to wriggle, but her grip was like iron.

"That was really stupid." Her voice was glacial. Arthur, who could feel the blood rushing to his head, managed to croak out "yes."

"I could just shoot you in the head right now. Shall I?"

Arthur was momentarily terrified. "No, please don't!"

"The Point is meant to be trustworthy. Are you?"

"Yes!"

"No," she snarled, "you're just a spoiled little brat whose only good for driving Daddy's car and spending money on the Prom Queen!" She gripped his arm tighter. "Do you have any humility, any willingness to stay in the background?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to possess these skills, this type of power?"

"YES!"

She released her grip. He staggered slightly, and rubbed his sore wrist. She looked at him. "Do you?"

"YYEESSS!"

She smiled. "Fantastic. I think we now understand each other. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to fight in zero gravity." She began walking down the corridor. "You might feel it a little."

Arthur turned and watched her. In a minute, his eyes were fluttering.

* * *

Ariadne turned as the door opened. Cobb stood there. "Ari, listen-"

"Leave me alone," she said, coldly. "Please."

"Ariadne, listen to me. If you do, I can help you." He swallowed. "But you have to do something for me."

She swallowed. "What is it?"

* * *

Cassandra paid the bill. "Merci," the waiter said, bowing. He moved away, smoothly. She looked at Arthur. "Good to go?"

"Yeah," he admitted. They both got up, and started to walk. Arthur swallowed. "Cass-"

"Yes, Art?"

"Do you think the reason they did this is because-" he swallowed again – "they didn't like me?"

"Who, Eames and Cobb?"

"Yes."

"Arthur." She paused. "I've never heard you say anything like this. Normally, you're the most confident person I've met."

"Well, you have to wonder," he said, shrugging. She bit her lip, and they started walking together.

"Cass-"

"Yes?" she said, patiently.

"What next?"

"We go where you think they are."

"So soon?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "Any objection?"

"No," he admitted. "That'll mean going to America."

"Yes. And the first person we go to is Ichiro Saito." She looked at him, smiling. "Arthur, have you ever heard the phrase 'my enemy's enemy is my friend? Trust me, its completely true."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Are you ready?" Cassandra called. She checked her watch, and clicked her tongue against her teeth. Arthur had been changing for at least half an hour.

"I'm coming!" he called. She waited, patiently. When he did emerge, she smiled.

He was dressed in a sharp charcoal suit, and his hair was gelled back. There was a serious, purposeful look on his face, which she knew was mirrored by her own expression.

"You look fine," she said, smiling. "Lets go and see Ichiro."

Arthur swallowed. He still felt exhausted from the flight, but Cassandra's energy was carrying him through. "And say what?"

"That you need some help. And he has an obligation to provide it.

* * *

Ariadne put her fork in the salad and toyed with it. Food tasted ashen as soon as she put it in her mouth. Swallowing, she reached for her water glass, and took a sip.

"Ari." Cobb's voice was gentle, regretful almost. "Please try and eat something."

She put her glass down, and looked at him. "I'm not hungry."

Cobb swallowed. "Listen. I know this is a difficult-"

"Oh, leave her," Eames said, irritably. "If she wants to starve herself, that's her problem." He picked up his wine glass. "Arthur might not like it, but still, he can always-"

Cobb turned to Eames. "Just stop it, OK?"

"No," Eames said harshly. He glared at the Architect. "This is all her bloody fault, Dom! I know Nash was a pain in the arse, but at least he didn't make doe eyes and try to screw the Point Man!" His eyes burned into the petite woman. "You do realise that it was due to you Arthur screwed up that extraction on the billionaire, don't you?"

She swallowed. "No."

"Well, you did." Eames' voice grated on her ears. "You distracted him. There he was, supposed to be ready for one of the biggest extractions…and he spent all his time fretting about how difficult it would be for you. He's gone soft, and its down to you!"

Ariadne stood up, scraping back her chair.

"Yes, Ari, run away," Eames jeered. "That's what you encouraged him to do, wasn't it?"

The Architect fled the room, tears filling her eyes. Cobb threw down his napkin and swore under his breath.

* * *

Arthur swallowed. The PA looked at him and smiled. "Mr Saito is free soon."

"I appreciate this," Arthur mumbled. He ran his finger along his collar. The office was warm, and the suit felt oddly restrictive, after spending a couple of months wearing casual clothes.

He leaned back. He felt better than he had, and smiled wryly that that was certainly down to Cassandra. She'd been insistent on cooking for him, and making sure he slept. She was refusing to let him drink alcohol, and also warning him not to overtrain. Being almost mothered like this would previously have annoyed the Point Man, but he felt both grateful for her kindness, and deeply appreciative. She was the closest thing he had to an older sister, he mused. In fact, at this point, she was the closest thing he had to family, full stop. He shifted. She'd told him she'd wait.

Suddenly, a buzzer shrilled through the air. The PA looked up. "Mr Saito will see you now."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Ariadne splashed water on her face, trying to compose herself. She took a deep breath.

The billionaire extraction she remembered vividly .It had been planned, she'd drawn up the blueprints. But Arthur hadn't seemed focused. He'd seemed restless, trying to cut corners.

The extraction had been a disaster. The timings hadn't gone to plan, and Eames had been shot in the face by a projection, causing them to lose the Forger in the first half an hour. Cobb had tried to salvage it, but they'd had to withdraw. They'd failed in the extraction, and Fischer had been furious.

She shuddered, remembering the ugly scenes that had followed.

"You completely screwed that up!" Eames had raged at Arthur. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Just leave it," Arthur snapped, pushing past him.

"No, I won't!" Eames said, furiously. "This is all because of her, isn't it? God almighty, you really are turning into a right-"

Ariadne splashed water on her face again, cutting the memory off. She felt the tears beginning to fall again. Curling up on the bed, she let the pillow soak them up.

* * *

"Arthur!" Saito stood up, and offered his hand. "It is good to see you!"

Arthur nodded, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it. "Thank you."

"What brings you toTokyo?"

Arthur swallowed. "You're going to help me, Saito."

The magnate frowned slightly. "Excuse me?"

"I have rats to catch."

Saito turned away, slightly. "And you want my help because…?"

Arthur looked at him. "I didn't say I wanted your help. I said you were going to."

Saito looked slightly stunned. "Arthur-why –"

"Because the biggest rat is a former corporate rival of yours. And I believe therefore it is your moral obligation to help me."

Saito swallowed. "I see."

"He's taken my wife," Arthur said, coldly. "And my team. Or rather, they've turned on me. Your going to help me get her back."

Saito leaned down and began writing on a pad. He held it up. FISCHER was written in large letters. Arthur nodded. Saito put it down.

"Well, if that's the case…what do you need me to do, Arthur?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne swallowed, letting the hot water cascade over her body. She tried to keep calm, focus on the possibility that Arthur would be coming for her. She reached up and turned the water off.

As she stepped out, towelling off, a memory suddenly came to the front of her mind. They'd been together a few months, and he'd given her the keys to his apartment. She'd let herself in after a day at the warehouse.

"Arthur?" She called out, not sure if he was home or not. Not receiving a response, she dropped her keys on the hallway table, and walked in. She felt hot and clammy, and a sudden desire to wash away the day came over her.

"Yes?" He walked into the hall, naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist. "You wanted something?"

She looked at him. "Well, I'm feeling a little hot…"

His eyes glinted, and he grinned. "So am I. Come on!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the bathroom. Giggling, she acquiesced, as he pulled her into the shower cubicle, letting the towel drop. He turned the water back on, and started to help her peel off her increasingly wet clothes. She'd noticed the sparkle in his eyes as they'd clung to her body. He leaned down and started to nibble at her neck. She'd felt her skin tingle.

"Arthur, this feels-"

"I know. Wonderful!" Before she could move, he'd started pinning her against the shower wall. Feeling complete confidence and trust in him, she let him.

Ariadne blinked. Moments like that she'd taken for granted. That she'd always have the Point Man with her, to enjoy, to love. She wiped her eyes with her wrist. The possibility that they may never see each other again was beginning to feel more real.

There was a knock at the door. "Ari?"

"Yes?"

The door opened, and Cobb entered. His face was creased in sympathy. She looked at him, then turned away, trying to hide her shaking face. He walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ariadne, listen. I know this is hard-"

"You don't know," she said, angrily, breaking away from him. "I had to watch Arthur being beaten by Eames! I had to run and leave my husband there! And you think you know how it feels!"

"I don't," he said, honestly. "Ari, if I could change things, I would, but I can't. I was left with no choice." He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I know you don't believe that, but its true."

"But what did we do?" She asked, brokenly. "What did Arthur and I do to make you and Eames hate us so much?"

Cobb looked at her. "We don't. I don't. It is just-" he took a deep breath – "its just the way everything has turned out. That's all."

"Please let me go." She spoke quietly, but firmly. "If you do, I'll never cross paths with you again, I promise."

"Ari, I can't make that decision." Cobb exhaled slowly. "I can try and talk to Robert. We might be able to come to a resolution."

She looked at him. "You'd try that?"

"Yes, of course. I'll try."

* * *

Arthur shifted as Saito's houseman brought them a pot of coffee. Cassandra was idly flicking through a magazine she'd found on the table. He looked at her, catching her eye.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think Saito will help me?"

"I think you're in no position to doubt it."

He nodded, and tightened his grip on his briefcase. The magnate had ushered them both into his inner office, which also seemed to serve as his private meeting room. He walked in, and sat down, gesturing to the houseman to serve them.

Arthur swallowed as the hot steaming liquid splashed into the cups. He picked one up, and took a sip.

"So, Arthur," Saito said, "what do you want me to do?"

"I need to know," Arthur began, "where Fischer is, and what he's planning on doing. You have corporate spies, Mr Saito. I'm sure you have one implanted in Fischer Enterprises right now."

Saito raised his eyebrows. "You wound me, Arthur. I do not. But-" he leaned forward "I do know that Robert Fischer is interested in moving into defence."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "Would you care to explain further?"

"You know about extraction, Ms Tresize?"

She smiled. "Mr Saito. I was Dom Cobb's Point. I trained Arthur. I know more about extraction than either of you."

Arthur nodded. "Trust her."

Saito began to speak again. "Robert Fischer is concerned about defence, or more about how he can gain a monopoly on the production of tools valuable to defence. I believe he is building up military contacts, so he-"

"Can extract secrets relating to defence strategy," Arthur finished. He leaned back in his seat. "Military defence – if they get involved in this, they could all go to jail forever."

"I doubt they're planning on getting caught," Cassandra commented, wryly. "But it does explain why they interrupted your wedding."

"Because they knew I wouldn't agree with them." Arthur said, angrily.

"No." She looked at him. "Because they needed an Architect. Its not about you, Arthur. You were just in their way. Its Ariadne they wanted."

Arthur turned to her. "There's something you're not telling me. I suggest you do it now."

Saito stood up. "Excuse me." He walked out. Arthur was glaring at Cassandra.

"You've got two choices," he said, calmly. "Either you tell me what you know, or-"

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Grow up," she snapped. "Arthur, I promise I am not on their side. But Dom did contact me."

"What?" He looked at her, his jaw dropping. "When?"

"A few months ago. He mentioned that he was possibly going to need a new Point, and wondered if I'd come out of retirement." She smiled. "Well. I suppose doing a PhD is a little sedentary compared to what I used to do."

"Cobb contacted you…?"

"Yes. He told me he wanted a favour. He said that you were more interested in getting married than you were in extraction. He told me that there was nine million dollars involved. He also told me it ran a very big risk."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no. I told him that I wasn't interested in Pointing any longer. "

Arthur exhaled. "So who is going to point for them?"

"I suspect they'll just go through it themselves." She looked at him. "Arthur. We will find her. But remember, at the moment, she's valuable. They won't harm her."

"So where do you suggest we go?" He asked. Suddenly, Saito walked back in, and smiled.

"Robert Fischer is currently based in Chicago," he said, calmly. "I suggest you start there."

"Chicago?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Less conspicuous," Cassandra mused. "I suppose we go there." She nodded. "Thank you."

Saito smiled graciously. "My pleasure."

The two got up to leave, Arthur literally hurrying out of the room. Saito waited until the door had closed, before he picked up the phone.

"Fischer, please," he said, calmly. He cleared his throat. "Yes, it is Ichiro Saito. I thought I would tell you. He is coming. Accompanied by someone who knows this better than any of them. And when they find you, and Cobb, I think they plan to kill you. And I have no doubt they will succeed."

He listened to the voice on the other end, and smiled. "Good day, Mr Fischer."


	18. Chapter 18

Apologies for the break and hiatus. I've been very busy at work and am going away for two weeks. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and following these fics – they will get completed, look out for updates at the end of the month!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shifted, letting his head loll onto Cassandra's shoulder. She gently shifted to allow him to, and focused on her laptop.

She checked her watch. The flight to Chicago was approximately ten hours, and nearly halfway through. She looked at the Point Man – his skin was pale, and the dark circles under his eyes betrayed his lack of rest. She pulled the inflight blanket over him, letting him sleep.

She clicked on the keyboard. Robert Fischer. She studied the imperious looking man, with glacial eyes and carved cheekbones. A multi-billionaire thanks to his father's fortune, who had decided to branch out into philanthropical and humanitarian works.

"Including military defence," she muttered.

"Something to drink?" A low voice asked. Cassandra blinked, and looked at the friendly flight attendant.

"Oh, yes please. Coffee, and water."

The attendant nodded, and handed her a bottle of water and poured a cup of steaming coffee. Arthur remained oblivious, and she heard his breathing deepen.

"It'll be ok," she whispered. "It will."

* * *

Fischer eyed Cobb, allowing a silence to open up. The Extractor swallowed, suddenly unsure of what he intended to say.

"So...we should let the Architect go?" he asked, his voice dispassionate. He reached for a pen, and tapped it on the desk. Cobb's eyes followed the movement.

"She's very unhappy," Cobb said, carefully. "She thinks Arthur's dead."

"Hopefully." Fischer put the pen down, and gazed at Cobb. "Hopefully he is."

Cobb blinked. "You don't mean that."

"Dom. Arthur was the obstruction to everything. He was high minded, and high handed." Fischer coldly observed Cobb. "He needed to be taught a lesson."

"I don't see how beating him to the point of death was-"

"You agreed to it."

"I agreed to Arthur and Ariadne being brought back."

"You agreed to any means necessary."

Cobb swallowed. "Robert, I-"

"I need to chair a meeting," Fischer stood up. "I'll speak to you later."

Ariadne shifted in her seat. She tried to keep her hand steady as she drew a line on her blueprint, but it shook. She bit her lip, noticing the line curving downwards.

"Careful," said a male voice.

She turned. Eames was standing behind her.

* * *

"Do you take this woman, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Arthur kept his eyes on Ariadne's face. "I do," he answered softly.

The pastor smiled, and turned to the petite woman.

"Do you, take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She smiled, and opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

Suddenly, a figure grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her roughly aside. "I hope that's I don't," a male voice almost snarled. She blinked, taking in the look of shock on Arthur's face.

"Eames?" She stammered out, "Eames, what are you-" she was pushed into the wall, as the Forger, his face twisted into ugliness through anger, approached the Point Man.

"Ari!" She heard Arthur shout. "Ari, please-"

Arthur blinked, and felt his head pull up with a jerk. Swallowing, he looked around, and felt his heart begin to race.

"Hey," Cassandra turned to him, "hey, its ok."

"Are we...?"

"Still in the air." She looked at him, and picked up the bottle of water. "Here. Drink some."

Arthur complied, feeling the cool liquid run down his throat. He handed it back to her, gratefully. "Thank you."

"Still got another hour," she commented. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep?"

"OK," he yawned, and stretched. "When we get to Chicago, what...?"

"We infiltrate," she told him. "Or, I will."

Arthur didn't respond. His head was already lolling back again.

* * *

"Sorry, Princess, just thought I'd come and see you."

Ariadne stood up, feeling herself tense. "Please don't come any nearer."

Eames arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?"

"No." She tried to keep her voice calm. "Just...stay away from me."

"Ari." His voice was soft, almost pleading. "You do know I didn't mean for what happened to happen."

"Then what did you mean to happen?" She demanded.

"Well, I wanted to get Arthur out of the way," he admitted, "so I can do this."

To her shock, he pulled her close, and kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur ran his hands over his face, pushing water out of his eyes. The shower was hot, and on full blast, but he still felt sluggish, lifeless. Ten hours on a plane...he shuddered.

Cassandra had checked them in, using her credit card. She'd left him in the room, whilst going out shopping.

"You need clothes, I need clothes," she'd informed him. She'd told him she'd be back in a couple of hours. Arthur reached for the faucet, and turned it off. Much as he liked and respected the female Point, he appreciated the time to himself.

Climbing out of the shower, he reached for a towel, wrapping it around his slim waist. As he left the shower, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. Gripping the side of the sink, he tried to steady himself.

"Get a grip," he muttered. Swallowing, he peered into the mirror. His skin was flushed pink from the shower's heat, and his eyes looked bloodshot. Frowning he walked into the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Sighing, he swung his legs round, and stretched out.

Arthur took a deep breath. A wave of nausea was building at the back of his throat. He began to sit up, but a fresh wave began to slice through him. As his heart started to pound, he took a deep breath. Leaning over the side of the bed, he vomited. Choking, he tried to sit up, but suddenly felt weaker. He reached out, groping wildly for the phone. Picking it up, he pulled it to his ear, hearing the polite tones on the other end.

"Front desk."

"Hi...I need..."

"What's the problem, Sir?"

"I need..."

The phone grasped from his fingers. Feeling too weak to continue, Arthur closed his eyes, letting darkness wash over him.

* * *

Ariadne struggled. Eames' grip on her upper arms was painful, causing bruising. She tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" She shouted. "Eames!"

"Oh, come on," he crooned. "You know you want to. You need a real man, Ari, I'll show you what you've been missing. Never had any complaints, I'm not some skinny little tightarse like Art-"

She lashed out. Her hand collided with his cheek; one finger nail scratching a deep groove into the skin. He stopped, stunned. As he put his hand to his face, he could feel the coolness of a trickle of blood.

"You...little bitch," he snarled, his anger breaking through his shock. "How could you? Oh, maybe thats what Arthur likes, but you've just made a very big mistake."

His face dark with rage, He turned and stalked out of the room. Ariadne felt a deep shuddering breath exhale from her. As the door slammed, she felt her bravado burst, and the tears began to fall.

* * *

"Mmm, you're good at that."

Smirking, he propped himself up on the pillows. "Am I?"

"Yes." She giggled. "You made me-" she blushed, and fell silent. He leaned over, and kissed her.

"Your pleasure is what matters," he told her, sincerely, the smirk gone. She reached up, and pulled him closer.

The memory waved in Arthur's head, blissful, trancelike. He barely heard the door opening and closing.

"Art!" Cassandra called. "Art! I got you some casuals. I know you don't like casuals, but to be inconspi-"

She stopped. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw the almost catatonic Point Man. He was lying on the bed, the vomit on the floor beginning to sink into the thick carpet. His skin was taking on a grey pallor, and she could see salivia forming at the corner of his mouth. His forehead was cool, but a sheen of sweat was beginning to form.

"Art?" She hurried over. "Art!" Taking his wrist, she felt for his pulse. With relief, she could feel it, but her worry increased at its weakness. With no hesitation, she reached for the phone. She thought back, suddenly remembering.

Saito. She'd left him and Arthur alone. She cursed herself for having been so naive. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the Point Man. She lifted the receiver.

"Front desk."

"Hi. This is room 412. Please get an ambulance. Now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

She bit her lip, and checked her watch. She felt that she had been sitting in the waiting room for an indeterminable period of time, watching as doctors, nurses, orderlies rushed past, never noticing, never communicating. Cassandra felt the cup of coffee growing cold in her hand, and took a sip.

Arthur had been rushed straight in. The emergency room doctor had taken one look at his face, and taken him to crash. She felt her hand shaking.

The Point Man had been almost grey. His face had gleamed from the sheen of sweat, and his eyes were bloodshot. She'd taken his hand, but had felt horrified at how cold it had felt. She stretched her legs, leaning her head against the wall.

"Ms Tresize?"

She blinked. A young doctor was standing in front of her, his hair mussed and his expression tired. She swallowed.

"How is he?"

"He's not in good shape." The doctor looked at her, as though trying to gauge her reaction. "He seems to have ingested a form of poison that is wending through his system."

She swallowed. "What can you do?"

"We can medicate. However, there is one side effect. The medication is going to induce a very deep form of sleep as his body starts to repair and reject it."

Cassandra nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Eames slouched casually before Fischer. The two men eyeballed each other, before Fischer opened his mouth to speak.

"I need you to do me a favour," he said, calmly.

The Forger looked at him. "Such as?"

"How far are you from completing the draft for this extraction?"

Eames shrugged. "Not sure. Think Ariadne might have finished the plans-" he felt himself grow angry just thinking of the Architect- "but I don't know what else."

Fischer smiled. "I had an opportunity for you."

"Really?"

"Arthur is in Chicago. I believe he is with a woman. A female Point."

Eames' eyebrows shot up. "My God." He leaned forward, and smiled. "Her. Fantastic."

"You know her?"

"You could say that."

"Well." Fischer shrugged. "Saito had a meeting with them, and in this meeting, he doctored Arthur's coffee. He is probably, if the timing is correct, in hospital right now. Probably heavily medicated."

"And you want me to-?"

"I want you to go to the Hospital - I suspect it will be the General - and find them."

Eames leaned back. "Anything specific?"

Fischer smiled. "Make sure they don't come any further."

* * *

Cassandra set next to Arthur, studying him. His face was in shadow, a result of the heavily blinded windows. His breathing was soft and rhythmic. She tried not to focus on the IV winding into his arm. She rubbed her forehead. Thirty six hours.

She stood up. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee," she told Arthur's limp form. "I promise I'll be back."

She turned and left the room, shutting the door carefully.

* * *

Eames walked down the corridor. The receptionist had been easy to persuade, telling her that he was a relative. She'd simpered and told him where to find him.

Eames checked the door number - no. 312. This was it.

He opened the door. Empty...aside from the pale figure, lying on the bed.

The Forger approached, trying not to smile at the The Point Man. Arthur's eyes were closed, and his hands were lying flat. Eames settled himself into the chair at the side of the bed, and opened his mouth.

"Well, well. Looks like you might be dying. Care to discuss it?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames eyed the Point Man. He grinned, wolfishly.

"You know, Artie?" He said, conversationally. "I don't like you. I've never, ever liked you. You're humourless, demanding, and sour. You nit pick, find fault, and criticise to anyone who listens. God knows how Ariadne puts up with it. Does she ever criticise your performance in bed, or is she too scared to?"

No response. The Point Man's chest rose steadily. Eames leaned over.

"Very clever of you, shagging the Architect. Even cleverer of you to do it just before we're about to do a major job. Nine million, Arthur. Nine million, and you didn't want it. But I do. Cobb does."

He paused. "And we're going to get it." He put his finger out, and traced it down Arthur's cheekbone.

"Christ knows what Ariadne sees in you," he muttered. "I tried to kiss her the other day. I would have gone further, except she declined politely. Think about that, Artie, the man you secretly hate getting in with your girlfriend."

Eames leaned back, and reached in his pocket.

"I'm sure you know that you can never come back to the team. So, here is something to help you avoid being chased by police for the rest of your life. A little gift, compliments of Robert."

He pulled out a syringe, and a small bottle. He plunged the needle in the top, withdrawing it when it was full of liquid. Getting up, he walked around the bed, and leaned over. His back was to the door.

"This is my gift to you, Artie. I'll look after Ariadne for you, don't worry."

He put the needle to Arthur's arm, then his eyes widened. Something cold, and metallic, was pressing at the base of his skull.

"Drop it."

Eames blinked. Then he stood up.

"Whats it worth to you?"

"Do you want your head blown off?" Cassandra was standing right behind the Forger - she could smell his cologne, laced with cigarettes. "I did it once in a dream, Eames. I'm equally happy to do it in real life."

"Now, this is why you were such a good Point, Cass. You're actually prepared to do things that Arthur wouldn't consider. He'd never kill in real life."

"Don't be so hasty. If you laid a finger on Ariadne, he'd kill you in a heartbeat. And if you put that syringe anywhere near him, I will kill you."

Eames turned, and faced her. "You really care that much?"

"Yes." She spoke quietly. "At the moment, I'm all he has." She looked at him, lying in the bed.

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"Its simple, Cass. We've got a big job to pull off. We need a Point. I suggest you come with me."

"And if I don't?"

Eames held up the syringe.

"I put this into Arthur. Its simple, isn't it?"

She looked at him. "Are you offering me a choice?"

He grinned. "No. Trust me, I'm pleased to have you back."

She looked at him. "If it means you won't kill Arthur-"

"No, trust me, I won't."

Cassandra gritted her teeth. "Allright. I'm in."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne cursed under her breath as she smudged her blueprint. Gritting her teeth, she began to dab at it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She looked up, and before she could move, Cobb was in the room.

"Ari," he said, pleasantly. "I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead," she said coldly. "I don't have to reply."

Cobb clicked his teeth against his tongue. "Ari, please. This is as hard for me as it is-"

He broke off. She had turned her back, putting the finishing touches to the model. Exhaling slowly, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Cassandra tried not to grimace as Eames grabbed her elbow. The Forger's grip was like iron, and along with his size, she knew it would be easy to feel intimidated.

"Is this what you did to Ariadne?" she asked, coldly, as he led her along the corridor. He pulled her closer.

"Don't say anything," he said, smiling. "Or I might just stick this needle in you. Oh yes, I know you've got a gun – but try explaining that to the police. A woman in a dead faint because her dear little brother is desperately ill – well, there's a scenario, isn't it?"

She took a deep breath, and allowed Eames to lead her to his car. "Get in," he said, smiling pleasantly.

She opened the door, and slid in. The gun still felt cool against her skin, tucked into her waistband. She waited for the Forger to get in himself.

"Right," he said, turning to her. "Dom and Fischer are about a twenty minute drive away." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Don't try anything. Or –" he brandished the syringe – "I will stick this into you."

"What's in it?"

Eames smiled. "Fipronil."

"The pesticide?"

"Yes." Eames looked at her. "In humans, it can cause vomiting, agitation, and seizures. Lovely."

She narrowed her eyes. "You really are a c-"

"Oh, save it for later." He looked at her. "Good to see you again. You're still lovely."

She turned away. "In your dreams."

He chuckled. "Silly thing to say to a Forger, Cass, really. Anyhow, why don't we-"

He stopped. The gun was back in her hand, and pressed against his throat. She'd cocked the trigger.

"That's right." She smiled. "Get out."

Eames did so, and so did she. The gun was still trained on him.

"OK," she kept her voice steady. "Take the syringe, and drop it. Or I will use this."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you wish." He dropped the syringe on the floor. She took a step back.

"Get in the car, and drive." She was speaking calmly, hiding her boiling rage. "Don't come back here, Eames. And tell Dom I've said that."

Eames smiled. "Of course, Cassie. Of course I will." He opened the door, and got in. She swallowed and took a step back.

Suddenly, the car lurched forward. Stunned, she turned and jumped out of the way, but saw the venom on Eames' expression. She swallowed, her knees suddenly feeling weak.

"Nice try," the Forger snarled, winding down the window. "But if you really want to help Arthur, I suggest you get in."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur stirred, and his eyelids flickered. The young nurse sponging his arms noticed, and went to his side.

"Hey, its ok," she whispered. "Its ok. Do you want anything?"

"Water..." it came out as a croak. She nodded, and hastily reached for the plastic drinking bottle, filled with fresh water. She adjusted the straw in it and held it to Arthur's lips. He took a sip, relaxed, and began to suck.

"Hey, not too fast," she said, gently. "You'll be ok." She removed the straw after a minute, and wiped his mouth. "More?" He nodded.

Another few minutes passed. She removed the straw, and wiped his mouth again. "Do you want anything else?"

"Cass..."

She frowned. "Do you mean the brunette who was here with you? I'll see if I can find her."

Arthur nodded. "Please."

Putting the bottle down, she hurried out of the room.

* * *

Casandra kept her gaze fixed out of the window. Eames kept casting sidelong glances; she ignored them. She rubbed her forearm, wincing.

"Hurt, did it?" Eames said, carelessly. "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to hold your arm so hard. What can I say? When a woman threatens me with a gun, I like to defend myself." To underline his point, he tapped the small gun, now in the waistband of his pants.

She kept her gaze averted. "I'm sure you do. Pity you didn't let Arthur defend himself. Coward."

"You wound me, Cassandra," Eames said sharply, clenching his hands more tightly on the wheel. "Arthur...Arthur..."

"You hate him," she snapped. "You always did. Admit it? Its between..." she turned and smiled at him. "...friends."

The Forger chuckled softly. "Friends? The day I consider a self-interested bitch like you to be a friend is the day I stop having enemies."

"Eames." Cassandra smiled. "Stop describing yourself."

He chuckled again. "If you were any sharper, blood would be running down my face." He turned to her. "Just answer a question. Why are you helping him?"

"Because he saved my life on that Columbia job." She looked at Eames. "You and Cobb left me there to die. And Nash...he only cared about his own sorry ass."

"Now, Cass, thats not true," Eames countered. "I didn't want to leave you there to die. But...it would have been inconvenient for us to stay there."

"Arthur came back for me." She narrowed her eyes. "He came back, and he found me."

"Yes." Eames looked at her. "And then you decide you're leaving extracting. You leave us with him. Thanks for that. Because after Nash goes, he starts screwing our new Architect. Arthur's mind leaves his head and travels south...and it nearly got us killed on another job."

"Its not a crime to fall in love."

"It is when you do this," the Forger snapped, his tone harsh. "It is when you're responsible for making sure that we're not going to suddenly drop into limbo, or get discovered. He slept with Ariadne, and we all got screwed. He deserved what he got. You know what I regret?"

"Enlighten me."

"That I didn't break his neck. Or his back. Just something to make him completely helpless." Eames' knuckles were white with the tightness of his grip. "Then he'd realise how helpless we all were, with him thinking of other things."

"You're sick." She looked at him, revulsion on her face. "Completely sick."

"I take that to mean you won't be joining me tonight?" He smirked.

"You're not that lucky." She leaned back, and he turned to her.

"Trust me, Cass," he said, smoothly, "I am."

* * *

Arthur blinked, his eyes struggling against the harsh glare of the lights. He shifted in the bed, and winced as his ribs hit the mattress. They felt exposed - he'd definitely lost some weight, he thought grimly. He swallowed. His mouth was beginning to feel dry again.

The nurse came back in.

"Cass?" he asked, his voice cracked, but hopeful.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, she's not here."

"Not here?" Arthur felt exhausted just asking the question. "Not here?"

"No, sir. According to the receptionist, she left with a tall British man about an hour ago."

Arthur closed his eyes. Feeling weak and more betrayed, he let himself sink into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Discliamer: Inception does not belong to me. Readers and reviews appreciated, thank you. **

Cobb looked up as the door banged open. Blinking, he saw Eames materialise in front of him, smirking. He was holding Cassandra by the elbow. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Extractor.

"Eames, you-" Cobb souldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, I've caught the wildcat who never wanted to get caught," the Forger said, reinquishing his grip on her. "Its been a lovely reunion, so far."

"Where's Arthur?"

"In hospital," Casasndra snapped. She looked at him. "In hospital, and seriously ill. Saito poisoned him."

"But-" Cobb swallowed. "Saito-"

"Yes, Saito." She narrowed her eyes. "You're in over your head, Dominic. You have no idea who you're dealing with. Fischer is working with Saito. Your enemy's enemy? He's his friend."

Cobb shook his head. "Let's just stick to the case." He turned to Eames. "Would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Certainly." Eames turned and walked out. Cobb waited until the door had fully closed before he spoke again, but Cassandra spoke first.

"What's going on Cobb?" Her voice was hard, mirrored by her eyes. "Arthur comes to me, in Italy. Tells me that you and Eames beat him up and left him for dead. On his wedding day."

Cobb rubbed his face. "Wasn't my intention to do that, Cass."

"Oh, really?" She snapped. "How could you?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Fischer threatened to kill my children if we didn't perform this extraction." He looked at her. "There you go, thats my motive, my reason."

Cassandra shook her head. "You really believe Fischer would do that, Dom?"

"Yes." His eyes locked with hers. "I do."

* * *

Arthur blinked as the young nurse approached.

"I brought you some water," she said, timidly, putting the pitcher down by the bed.

He closed his eyes, and kept them shut until she left.

* * *

Ariadne looked up as the door opened. Eames stepped in, smiling. "Hello, Princess."

"What do you want?" her voice sounded small and tremulous, and she tried to compensate by glaring at the Forger.

"Oh, just to give you some news," he said, smoothly. "I've brought someone with me. She's a friend of Arthur's."

Ariadne looked at him. "A friend?"

"A friend. A close friend." Eames winked, turned, and left the room.

* * *

The doctor leaned over Arthur. "Well, he seems to be sleeping." He looked at the nurse. "Give me his meds-"

He stopped, abruptly, as Arthur's fist surged up and collided with his jaw. Staggering back, the medic crashed into the small cart, sending the pitcher over. Water cascaded down and onto the floor, causing his to stagger, clumsily. The nurse ran to the bed. "Arthur, please-"

She stopped, as he grabbed her arm. "I won't hurt you," he said, his voice hoarse, "but let me go. Now."

She swallowed. "Arthur, I-"

"Just do it." His tone was forceful. "Now."

Nodding, she stepped back. The doctor was scrambling to his feet, water running over the floor. The Point Man pushed back the covers, swinging his legs round and preparing to get to his feet.

"Oh, no you don't!" The doctor tried to push him back into the bed. "You're under my care, and you are not leaving until I deem you fit!"

Arthur responded by slamming his fist into the other man's abdomen. He puffed, groaned, and stepped back.

"I deem myself fit," Arthur said, harshly. "I'm not staying here." He looked at the nurse. "Where are my clothes?"

She swallowed. "In the side cupboard."

Walking stiffly, due to his confined bed rest, the Point Man opened the small cabinet, pulling out his shirt and trousers. He reached for the pocket, relieved to see that his wallet was still inside. Holding them close, he walked out, heading for the men's room.

* * *

Cassandra looked down at her hands. She'd been shown to a small room after speaking with Cobb, and reflected ruefully that she was lucky they hadn't asked her to go outside and walk off the roof.

She bit her lip. Arthur had looked pale, and almost fragile in the hospital bed. Swallowing, she rubbed her face, wondering what the easiest way out was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Eames entered. "Only me," he said, smiling. "And with a visitor." Taking a step back, he pushed a young woman into the room. Cassandra studied her. She was barely five foot, with a porcelain complexion and long dark hair.

"Ariadne, this is Cassandra, Arthur's trainer and surrogate mother, it would seem. Cass, this is Ari, our Architect and Arthur's never-to-be wife. I'll leave you ladies to get acquainted."

He left, leaving the Point and Architect to lock eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **

Arthur stretched out on the bed, trying to ease his aching leg muscles. He was exhausted, but sleep was proving impossible. After discharging himself, he'd hailed a cab, and headed downtown. Wandering the backstreets, he'd found a cheap hotel. Registering for a week as "Aiden James", he'd begun to try and plan a strategy.

Ariadne. He rubbed his face, trying not to dwell. Cassandra. He felt a surge of anger, took a deep breath, and tried to let it dissipate. Eames. She wouldn't have gone with him, willingly. He must have threatened her, hurt her-

His eyes flew open. She was a Point. How could she have let herself be threatened by the Forger? An ugly feeling moved in Arthur's stomach; its twin awoke in his mind. She had left him.

He shook his head. Paranoia was starting to creep in. Standing up, he headed for the shower.

* * *

Ariadne looked at Cassandra. She felt slightly intimidated by the other woman. The Point was easily ten years' older, and her stance was rigid, almost military.

"So how is...?" the Architect's voice trailed off. Cassandra looked at her.

"He's alive." Her tone was quiet. The Architect's face quivered with relief.

"Thank God..." she sank on the bed, letting the tears fall. Cassandra sat next to her, frowning slightly.

"Ari. Not the best tactic." Her voice was firm, but gentle. "We have to get out of here, find Arthur. We can't do that if you're like this." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Ariadne blinked. "Arthur's my fiancee," she said, tightly. "I had to watch him being beaten up, by Eames! I haven't seen him for over a month! Don't tell me how to feel!" She got up, stalking away from the Point, who bit her lip.

"Ariadne." She looked at her. "I know what its like to be left for dead, I know what its like to feel abandoned by your team! But the only way we are going to get through this is if we work together!"

Ariadne looked at her, angrily. "Oh, don't tell me. They beat you up too?"

"No," Cassandra replied. "They left me in Columbia, after a job went wrong. Arthur was the only one who came back for me." She looked at the Architect. "Yes, he risked his neck to come back for me." She smiled wryly. "This isn't how introductions are meant to go."

Ariadne looked at her. "Tell me everything."

"There isn't much to tell." Cassandra looked at the floor. "We were trying to extract secrets about a drug ring. Whilst we were under, Nash pulled Cobb and Eames out, left Arthur and I under. He got us out."

Ariadne blinked. The littleness of how much she really knew about Arthur was sinking in. She looked at Cassandra. "Is this why he went to you?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Its my turn to pay him back."

* * *

Arthur let the hot water run over his back, easing his muscles. Reaching for the cheap bottle of gel on the side, he squeezed some into his hand, soaping his stomach. He tensed; he could feel his rib definitions. He'd definitely lost some weight.

"Ari is going to kill me," he muttered to the cubicle walls. He smiled - the Architect often complained he didn't eat enough, neglected himself.

"When we're married," he told her, firmly, "you can boss me around."

He blinked. Cassandra had told him the same thing. He opened the cubicle door, and reached for his towel. Two women, the only women he'd ever really cared about. One had been taken, the other betrayed him. He began to rub his face. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to sit on the bed.

The thought that Cassandra had betrayed him was weighing heavily in his stomach. He rubbed his face - he desperately wanted to believe that it wasn't true. He laid down and closed his eyes. Something was tugging at his memory, something that made sense-

He sat upright, his eyes opening wide. His eyes narrowing, he reached for his cellphone.

* * *

"So thats why you and Arthur ran?"

Ariadne nodded. "We had no choice. They didn't want us to get involved."

Cassandra looked at her. "Hypocrites." She smiled wryly. "Especially Eames."

The Architect looked at her. "Huh?"

"Ari, there's something-" she broke off. The door was opening, and Fischer entered.

"Evening, ladies."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket. Frowning, he pulled it out, and opened it. "Hello?"

"Dom." Arthur's voice was icy.

Cobb sat down, feeling his insides beginning to collapse. "Arthur. How-"

"Save it." Arthur's tone was curt. "Have you seen Cassandra, by any chance?"

"Yes, she's here." Cobb swallowed. "Arthur, she-"

"She left me in the hospital." The Point Man's tone had dropped. "I guess Eames never really got his claws out of her, did he?"

"Arthur-"

"You knew what was going on. And you knew Eames sold her out." Arthur's voice was cold. "He left her there, in Columbia. You know why he did? Because-"

Cobb slammed the cell phone shut. Taking a deep breath, he headed downstairs.

* * *

"Casandra, its so good to meet you." Fischer smiled, one that didn't reach his pale blue eyes. The Point eyed him, warily.

"I'm sure it is," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Robert, Cassandra was the best Point we ever had." Eames strolled in, and looked at her. "She's reliable, organised, meticulous..." his gaze swept over Ariadne, whose face was becoming suffused with rose.

"...And didn't try and screw our Architect." His words had the desired effect; Ariadne broke his gaze and turned away. Eames smiled, malicously.

"No, Eames," Cassandra said, gently. "I didn't screw the Architect. I just screwed the Forger."

* * *

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his hand over his hair. It was flopping into his eyes; he needed a haircut. He shifted - the jeans were too large, he needed to buy ones that actually fit. With a groan of frustration, he realised that he was dependent upon cash, to prevent him being traced, and therefore credit cards were out.

He sighed. The little comforts in life he'd taken for granted had disappeared - a regular supply of clean clothes, knowing which bed he would sleep in each night - it made for an unsettling, shadowy existence. As for Ariadne, he realised, with a subtle edge of panic, that she was beginning to feel more disconnected from him. On impulse, he reached up, and felt the gold ring around his neck.

Ariadne. His mind was wandering. He forced himself to sit up, and reached for one of the cinnamon danish he'd bought. Not nutritous, he thought wryly, but better than starvation. He ate in rapid bites, letting the sugary sweetness dissolve in his mouth.

_Cssandra and Ariadne will kill me for this,_ he thought. Not eating properly, not getting enough sleep - he swallowed, and lay down, stretching his lean frame out. A short nap, he thought, and then he'd be ready. Ready to try and find them.

Closing his eyes, a montage of images was let loose. He remembered a hotel room. In the thick of Columbia. He and Cassandra had been prepping the PASIV. She'd seemed tense, and distracted.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she'd replied, more curtly than he'd heard before. "I'll be fine."

Arthur had looked at her. She'd been pale over the last few days, and also more tired. He frowned; she'd been avoiding eating with the team, claiming feelings of nausea.

"You know, if you're ill, I could-"

"What?"

"Do it myself."

"Arthur." Cassandra shut the PASIV with a snap. "You're still only out of training, remember?"

"I'm not a kid." Arthur had scowled.

"You behave like one," she retorted. He'd turned away, irritated. Suddenly, he heard a gasp. He spun round, his jaw dropping as he saw her double over.

"Cass- what is it?" To his shock, blood was starting to seep through her trousers, staining it a deep magenta. He swallowed. "It looks like-"

"Arthur." her voice was calm, but sounded pale. "Please. Help me."

He'd nodded, and helped her over to the bed. Biting his lip, he'd leaned over and unbuckled her belt, then pulled off the soiled suit pants. Blood was breaking free, running down her inner thighs.

"Cass, what-"

"Arthur, please, call a doctor." Her voice was shaky. "Please. Please don't tell the others."

"I'm not calling a doctor." His voice was firm. "I'm taking you to an Emergency room."

He sat upright. Miscarriage. She'd been seven weeks pregnant, and begged him not to tell the others.

"Why?" His dark eyes had bored into hers. "Why, Cass?"

She'd flushed, angrily. "Because I don't want them thinking I'm weak!"

He'd accepted that, swallowed it. But he'd always suspected.

"Eames," he muttered. He'd kept an eye on Cassandra after what had happened, and suddenly noticed how the Forger had been especially attentive. But then the extraction.

"She was taken, and you would have left her there to die," Arthur told the wall. He rubbed his face. He desperately wanted to believe that the Point hadn't betrayed him. Crushing the paper bag in his fist, he began to get up.

* * *

Robert looked surprised at Cassandra's statement. Fixing a smile on his pale features, he'd turned to the Forger. "Is this true, Eames?"

The older man's face had darkened. "Allow me - I think Cassie and I need to talk." He walked over, and grabbed her eyebrow, his fingers closing tightly around her bicep. She winced, causing him to pull her closer.

"Hurts, does it?" he hissed. "Pity it isn't around your neck."

With a decisive pull, he began to walk her to the door. Ariadne opened her mouth, but Robert turned to her.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, soothingly. "He'll take care of her."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

He kissed the nape of her neck, stroking it lightly with his finger. She turned, causing his lips to next fall upon her jawline.

"This is-"

She sighed. "I know. Dangerous."

"Oh, definitely. If any of the others found out-"

"Which is why it needs to stop."

What?" he pulled back, blinking. "Are you-"

"This has to stop." She began to sit up, pulling the covers round her to partially conceal her body. Their eyes met. "I'm sorry, Eames, but-"

"Oh, I'm sure you are," the Forger said, tonelessly, getting off the bed and reaching for his shirt. "I'm sure."

As he slammed the door behind him, she winced. Feeling a sudden twinge of nausea, she pushed herself off the bed, and hurried to the en suite.

* * *

"Come this way."

Cassandra blinked, as Eames held her arm. She noted he was pulling her down a corridor, then taking a turn to the right. After another few minutes, she gave up trying to memorise the route. They stopped at a door.

"Here." Eames jerked the handle open, and gave her a quick push. She stumbled into the room, noting how bare it was. She turned to him. "Look, I-"

"You broke my heart." His tone was glacial. "You broke my heart, Cassandra."

"Did I?" She countered. "I don't think you're the type to get too attached, Eames."

"Well, maybe I'm not what you thought." He was approaching her, his steps prefatory. "Maybe you thought wrong."

"You left me in Columbia." She narrowed her eyes. "Was that your idea of getting even?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" His voice was beginning to sound choked, and she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Cass?"

Cassandra swallowed, feeling unable to meet his eyes. "Because I didn't know what I would do." She turned away from him. "I couldn't see you as the type to play Daddy."

The Forger lunged for her, grabbing her arms so tightly she could feel the indentions forming. "You should have told me," he said, hoarsely. "You should have. I loved you."

"Don't do this," Cassandra said softly. "Please. What happened - I was only a few weeks gone."

"But it wasn't me who helped you," Eames' voice was thick with tears. "It was Arthur. Always Arthur. Why him?"

"Is that why you hate him, Eames?"

"No," Eames said, his face wet. "Its because I thought it was his."

* * *

Arthur stopped at a newstand. The vendor looked at him, then looked away, clearly dismissing him as just another sidewalker. Not special, not terrible, just ordinary.

"A _New York Times, _please," Arthur said, politely. The vendor's face broke into a smile, and he reached for the paper. "70 Cents."

Arthur handed over a dollar bill, quickly pocketing the change. He continued to walk, eventually finding a park, where he sat on a deserted bench. Opening the newspaper, he immediately turned to the Business section. He skimmed the columns, desperately searching for a lead.

On the third page, he found it.

_"Fischer and Saito: Beginning of a beautiful partnership?"_

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Swallowing, he continued to read.

_Robert Fischer, son of the late Billionaire Maurice Fischer, and Ichiro Saito of Procleus Industries, have been holding talks about a possibly joint venture. The two energy giants have been considering a move into the funding and expansion of nuclear energy._

_"Its an exciting time for us," Fischer told Lianne Richter. "Of course, we're hoping that we can support the Government in its nuclear power strategy."_

Arthur let the paper fall to his lap. "Fischer and Saito," he mumbled. A joint venture...

Suddenly, he got up, his jaw set. They wanted to use the team. As soon as they broke into the Government via dream sharing, Fischer would hand them to Saito - and let it continue.

He began to walk, heading straight for the street. He knew were Fischer's Chicago offices were. He smiled grimly, thinking of how the magnate would react. How Cobb would react. And Eames.

And Ariadne.

He kept walking, only to suddenly find himself sprawling on the ground. A man had appeared out of nowhere, smirking.

"Not dreaming now, are you buddy?"

A jolt of adrenaline ran through the Point Man, and he got to his feet. Dodging another punch, he began to run.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you.**

"You thought it was-?" Cassandra stared at Eames, incredulous, and then began to laugh. "You thought it was Arthur's?"

"You can't blame me," the Forger said, sullenly. "You two spent so much time together, and I saw the way he looked at you."

"Eames." Cassandra looked at him, her expression a mixture of sadness and disbelief. "Arthur was my trainee. If he had a crush...well, he had a crush. I never acted on it."

"Really?" Eames narrowed his eyes. "You never looked at him, and thought 'here's a younger man, I could have some fun?'"

"Strangely enough, I don't look at my team members the way you look at yours," she snapped. "Arthur and I never slept together. Its that simple."

He glared at her. "I don't believe you."

"Well," Cassandra said softly, "that's your problem."

Eames opened his mouth, then shut it again. He turned, putting his hand on the door. "I need to go. I'll come back for you, trust me. But just to make absolutely sure you don't go anywhere, I'll be keeping this door locked."

She shrugged. "Of course, Eames."

He banged the door behind him. She swallowed, walked to the small bathroom off the room, and splashed her face. Looking in the mirror, she ran a towel over herself, and then headed for the room.

* * *

Arthur sprinted. He switched off his sense of direction, and just ran. As he headed away from the park, he thought he could hear the footsteps and heavy breathing of his assailant, but knew turning to look would only make him vulnerable. A feeling of determination fuelled him.

As he approached the city centre, he kept up the pace. He only just missed colliding with a woman who had walked out of Starbucks, holing a giant sized cup. He pushed his way through two men, causing one to turn and shout "asshole!" after him. He had to wind his way round a young couple, determinedly holding hands. He kept going.

His lungs were starting to feel rough, and sore; his muscles were in danger of seizing. But he kept running, until he reached the train station for a downtown transit. He ran down the stairs, then noticed the ticket barriers. Without pausing to think, he grabbed onto one side, and swung his legs over, to the astonishment of the evening commuters.

"HEY!" A uniformed officer bellowed. Arthur ignored him, and headed for the platform. As he approached, a train pulled in, its doors smoothly sliding open. Pushing his way in, he watched as the doors shut - and looked at the man who followed him, standing on the platform. He was large, easily over 6 foot, and easily bigger in build than Eames. Arthur turned, and rested his head against the metal doorframe. His heart was pounding, and sweat was running down his temples, meeting his neck.

"Do you want some water?"

His eyes flew open. A young woman, dressed in a suit, was standing opposite, clutching a small bottle of water. She was offering it, timidly, to him.

The Point Man swallowed. "Please..." his voice sounded cracked and hoarse. She nodded, and handed it to him. He unscrewed it, and took a swallow. The quick swallow turned into draining the bottle. He pulled it away, embarrassed.

"God, I'm sorry." He could feel himself growing hot with shame. He inwardly cursed himself - he'd gone from being someone with a stable life, stable relationship, stable existence, to someone who was forced to dodge assailants and bum water off unknown women.

She took the empty bottle. "Hey, its no problem. You look like you needed it."

"Thank you." He spoke genuinely, and looked away.

The train rumbled on. After a few stops, Arthur decided to leave. He turned to the young woman. "Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it," she replied. The doors slammed shut, and the Point Man hurried up the stairs. As he did so, he looked for his assailant. Carefully, he began to make his way out of the station.

* * *

Cassandra headed to the window. She slid her fingers under it, causing it to shudder, and move upwards. When it was half open, she exhaled, and carefully stepped onto the ledge.

* * *

Ariadne looked up as Eames came back. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I talked to her. That's all."

"Where is she?" the Architect demanded.

"Cass?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "Made a new friend, have you?"

Ariadne flushed with anger. "Eames! Stop it!"

"I wouldn't bother," Eames said, casually. "Not as she miscarried your boyfriend's baby. It was a long time ago, but still...she got there first." He looked at Ariadne, her face paling. He smiled at her.

"We've both been betrayed. Both of us."

"You're lying," she whispered. "Arthur wouldn't-"

"Arthur said he would never leave you, right? If thats the case, where is he?"

* * *

Arthur began to walk, carefully making his way down the pavement. His leg muscles felt sore, and he could tell by the dryness of his mouth that he was dehydrated. He began to hurry, wondering if he could make it back to the hotel without being followed.

Suddenly, he felt something press into his back. He stopped, stiffening. Commuters were surging round him; no-one was interested in the pale, thin man who was dressed in nondescript jeans.

"Come with me, and you won't get hurt." A voice breathed in his ear.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Is this compliments of Fischer?"

The voice emanated a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur swallowed. He could feel the pressure from the gun pressing into his back. He didn't turn his head.

"Did Fischer send you?" He kept his voice low, determined not to attract more attention.

The man chuckled. "What do you think?"

The Point Man closed his eyes. "I think I'm right."

"No change there," snarled the voice. Suddenly, Arthur stiffened. He recognised that voice.

"Nash?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. "You-"

"Keep walking." The Former Architect's tough guy stance was beginning to crack - Arthur could hear the tremble in his voice. Not wishing to agitate the man further, he nodded, and kept going.

"You weren't sent by Fischer," Arthur said, his mind moving quickly. "You're working with Saito."

Nash laughed, bitterly. "Well, someone has to help you after you get sold out."

"Nash. You sold yourself out."

"Whatever." The older man turned his slightly cadaverous face to Arthur's. Arthur noticed his eyes were bloodshot, and the skin was tinged slightly grey. He swallowed.

"Be like a little reunion," he said, humourlessly. "You are taking me to Fischer, aren't you?"

"Yes." Nash nodded. "I got asked by Saito to find you."

"Makes sense." Arthur chuckled inwardly at the irony of his statement. His life had ceased to make any sense. Nash reached out and took his upper arm, and giving compliance, the younger man allowed himself to be steered into a waiting vehicle.

* * *

"I don't-" Ariadne stared at Eames, biting her lip. "Arthur, and her- they-"

"Likes an older woman, Artie," Eames said, cruelly, casually, noting the whitening of her face. "And she's experienced." He smiled. "Tutored him in more ways than one. Tell me, does he like to suck your neck and shoulders? She likes that, thats how he-"

"Stop it." Ariadne's voice was tight.

"Does he know how to-" Eames lowered his voice, and leaned forward. "Make you cum? Because if he does, she-"

She slapped him. Hard. He picked up his hand, feeling his cheek. "Bitch." He glowered at her. "Second time you've lashed out. Does Arthur like that? Does he like it when you scratch him?"

Ariadne looked at Eames, her voice pale. "I need to see Cassandra."

"No, you don't." Eames smiled. "You really don't. She'll only deny it. All of it."

* * *

Holding her breath, Cassandra began to inch her way across the ledge. She didn't dare look down.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. She froze in shock.

"Cass. Please. Don't do this."

She blinked. Cobb. His tone was soft, and pleading. She remembered it was the same tone he'd used previously.

_"You can't be serious that you want out of this job."_

_"I am." She'd turned and faced him, her expression composed. "Let me go, Dom. Arthur is more than good enough to do this."_

_"Arthur is a good Point, but you're the best. I need you for this job."_

_She'd swallowed, feeling the sudden flutter inside. "I can't stay. Its-"_

_"If its because of Eames-"_

_"No, its not. Its because of me."_

_"Cass, please. I trust you."_

She'd stayed. Three days later, she had memories of her and Arthur in the hotel room. She'd remembered the shock on the younger man's face as he'd realised what had happened. When getting help, he'd been completely composed. He'd stayed with her.

She remembered the way he'd come to see her at the hospital. He'd sat beside her. She'd wanted to tell him the truth.

"Cass. Please. I need you." The Extractor was pushing up the window. "Please, come inside."

She swallowed. Hesitantly, she allowed herself to be pulled back in.

* * *

Arthur was silent during the journey. The van he was in was blacked out, and sitting opposite Nash, he'd kept his face to the floor.

After what seemed an eternity, the vehicle stopped. Nash stood up, hunching slightly. "Come on."

Feeling the other man grab his arm, Arthur allowed himself to be led out again. They were at a back entrance. Nash glared at him. "OK, don't do anything stupid."

Arthur glared at the other man. "Trust me, I'm not the one who does that."

Nash looked away, whilst half pulling the younger man in.

"Stairs," he snapped.

They walked up three flights. Finally, they came to a door, opening into a hallway.

"Follow me."

Arthur complied, feeling as though he were in a twisted, childish game. Eventually, they came to a doorway. He blinked. He could hear voices. Male and female. Stiffening, he listened.

"But I'm sure he didn't let her do that to him-"

The door opened, and Arthur blinked. Standing in the room was Ariadne - and Eames. The Forger turned, taking in the Point Man's pale, dishevelled appearance, and his lip curled in disgust.

"But, Ari," he said silkily. "Here he is. You can ask him yourself."

**Reviews always appreciated. Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **

Arthur blinked, temporarily frozen. Eames smiled, that turned into a thin, twisted grimace. He turned again to Ariadne.

"Arthur's here," he said, softly. "And I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about Cas-"

He broke off, abruptly, as Arthur punched him in the face. Hard, fast, not giving the Forger a chance to dodge the blow. Blinking, Eames staggered backwards, then re-gained his balance by slamming his hand on the wall. He responded by dealing a blow to the Point Man's chest, which Arthur dodged. Turning, Eames retaliated with a kick, sending the more slightly built man to the floor. Arthur's response was to spring back onto his feet, grab a slight wooden chair, and lifting it, slam it into Eames' side. The heavier man staggered and cursed. Arthur took advantage of Eames falling to his knees; getting behind him, he wrapped his arm around the other man's neck, and began to pull. Eames choked, and Ariadne moved forward.

"Arthur!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

Eames wrapped his fingers around the slender forearm, and began to pull. Arthur felt his grip begin to loosen, and then a falling sensation as he was slowly pulled over. Landing on his back, he saw the Forger reach down for his face, and he moved, rolling to the side. As he got up, he saw Eames charge for him, trying to push him back into the wall. The Point Man raised his knee, slamming it into the Forger's groin. As Eames moved back, Arthur positioned himself, ready to spring.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Cobb and Cassandra appeared, Cobb reacting by shoving Eames back against the wall, the female Point by slipping her arms under Arthur's and restraining him in a half nelson.

"Eames!" Cobb was practically shouting. "Don't! Just don't!"

Ariadne stood, watching. Her eyes were huge in her pale face. Cassandra gritted her teeth, trying to hold Arthur, who was pulling against her. "Stop it," she practically snarled. "He's not worth it!"

Eames smirked. "Look at him, Ariadne! This is the man you wanted to marry!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he pulled again.

Cassandra found glared. "And look at the man who was the almost father of my child!"

Ariadne blinked. Eames' eyes narrowed, and Cobb sucked in his breath.

"Father of your child?" Cobb spoke, his voice punctuated by rapid breathing. "What?"

"A few years ago," Cassandra said, her voice flat and devoid of emotion, "Eames and I...had an affair. Well, I think it was just sex. You don't care for anyone for very long, do you, Eames?"

Eames raised his eyebrows. "Didn't take much to persuade you though, did it? What was wrong, Cass? Spending all that time training a little boy made you desperate for a real man?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course. A real man would just leave a woman had had just miscarried to die in Columbia, wouldn't he?"

Eames roughly shoved Cobb, sending the Extractor backwards. He walked towards the two Points.

"I didn't know you miscarried, you heartless bitch," he spat out. "If I'd known, I wouldn't have left you." He glared at her.

"But you did leave me there, Eames," she said, coldly. "You-"

"Wait!" Ariadne spoke, her voice sharp. She looked at Cassandra. "You were pregnant, by Eames?"

"For my sins." Cassandra nodded. She looked at the Architect. "Trust me, it was by Eames." She relinquished her hold on the Point Man.

Cobb spoke. "Eames. Cassandra. The three of us need to talk. Please." He looked at the female Point, who nodded. The Forger glared at both.

Arthur felt Cassandra's grip on his arms loosen. Within seconds, she had gone with the two other men, leaving him and Ariadne alone.

* * *

The Point Man took a deep breath, and a few steps towards the Architect. "Ari, please-"

Without a moment's hesitation, she was in his arms. "Thank you," he mouthed, silently.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Ariadne whispered, her head buried in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you, and-"

"Its ok," Arthur said, softly. "Its ok."

"No, its not!" She pulled back slightly, and looked at him. "I left you there!" She swallowed, tears brimming and threatening to stream down her cheeks. "I left you, and I ran!"

"You didn't have any choice," Arthur said, softly. "Eames was trying to kill me. Did you really want to see me battered to a pulp?"

* * *

Cobb looked at Cassandra. The three older adults were in another room. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Cassandra looked at him, and Eames. "If you guys really want to be stooges for Fischer, I will be the Point. Let them go. Haven't you done enough?"

Cobb swallowed, and looked at her. "You know I can't do that. This job requires an architect we can trust, and two Points."

She narrowed her eyes. "And when the job is finished?"

"You can all go." Cobb sounded tired, defeated. "Please Cass."

"Really?" She looked at Cobb. "And then what? Are you going to send Eames to try and kill them again? Or me?" She looked at Eames, who was smoking a cigarette. He looked at her.

"You've wounded me enough," he spat. "You lied to me. About everything."

She looked at him. "And it hurts, doesn't it?"

Cobb looked at them both, and then his cell bleeped. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket. "Fischer." Getting up, he walked to the door, and opened it.

As it shut, Eames eyed the female Point. Before she could move, he'd lunged for her.

* * *

Ariadne felt Arthur stroke her back. "Arthur...we can't stay here."

"No," he muttered. "We can't." Cupping his hand under her chin, he lifted her face to meet his eyes. "We can't stay here. Not with them."

She sighed. "After this job-"

"We're not doing it," Arthur broke into the sentence. "We're not."

"What?"

"Ari." Arthur looked at her, his face and jaw set. "We're getting out of here. Now."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"So they're all here?"

Cobb felt a wave of irritation as he faced the languidly arrogant figure, but he bit it back. "Yes."

"Excellent." Fischer looked at Cobb, his light blue eyes hard. "Get them briefed. We all leave in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yes." Fischer stood up. "Its a long journey, Dom. You knew that." He looked at the Extractor. "And one more thing..."

"What?"

"Keep them all separated."

* * *

"We get out?" Ariadne drew back from Arthur, and looked at him. "But - how?"

Arthur's jaw was set. "We take the risk. I'm not letting Fischer use us. I don't care what Cobb's dug himself into."

"What about Cassandra?" Ariadne questioned.

Arthur swallowed. "She'll be fine." He looked at her. "Ari. She wants us to go. They're not going to hurt her. If we go, she's the only Point they have. They need her. She's not safe if we're still here."

She nodded, but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty. "All right."

* * *

Cassandra stepped out of the way, deftly, as Eames approached. His hand swiped at her, and she responded by punching him in the face. He staggered.

"Enough!" he choked out, his voice verging on breaking. "Please, enough! You've hurt me enough!"

She flexed her fingers, and looked at him, dispassionately. "Strangely enough, someone who leaves me to die does not get any sympathy." She turned her back, only for the Forger to grab her shoulders.

"Listen to me." His voice was taut with desperation. "Will you please listen?"

She exhaled. "If you need to talk-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" the words came out in a demanding rush. "Why didn't you tell me that? Jesus, the thought of you going through that- that-" his words stumbled, and his voice trailed off. She looked at him, her expression cold.

"Why didn't I tell you?" Her voice was glacial. "Probably something to do with the fact that you were visiting one of the local whorehouses with cocaine up your nose!"

"But didn't you think I might try and grow up?" His voice was reduced to a hiss. "That this might be what I needed?"

"I am not a therapy for you!" she snarled, and turned her back to him.

"But I-" the Forger paused, his voice faltering.

"I what?"

"I love you", he whispered.

* * *

Arthur kissed the top of Ariadne's head. "Follow me."

She nodded. The Point Man walked to the door, and turned the knob. It had been left open - trusting, he thought wryly. He gestured to the Architect, beckoning.

"Come on."

Taking a deep breath, she walked to his side, watching as he slipped out of the door. No guards. Nothing. She felt her heart constrict suddenly. The Point Man began to move down the corridor.

"All clear," he whispered. She hurried after him, and after a few seconds, they arrived at a door. The Fire Exit.

Arthur pushed it open, cautiously. A long flight of stairs greeted his vision, and he nodded. "We can use this. Come on."

* * *

"Eames, this is-" she broke off, unable to focus as her vision began to swim with unshed tears. "Eames, please, you-"

"No, its true," he repeated stubbornly. "I love you." He walked forward, and reaching out his hand, began to gently run his finger along her cheekbone. "I do."

"And you left me to die."

"I didn't have a choice," Eames said, his voice suddenly sounding feeble.

"You did." She snapped.

He swallowed. "I- of for Christ's sake, I-"

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her into a kiss. She responded, letting her body fold into his.

* * *

Arthur hurried down the stairs, turning to grab hold of Ariadne's fingers. He didn't say it, but she could see the slightly pleading look in his eyes, urging her to hurry.

She followed. Her mind was whirling. They began to move more quickly. As they neared the end of their descent, Arthur started to catch his breath, hardly daring that they could have finally left.

* * *

Cobb walked back to the room, and opened it. As he stepped in, his heart sank.

They'd gone.

_You didn't lock them in!_ His mind screamed at him.

He licked his bottom lip, and headed to the room where he had left the Forger and Point.

* * *

Arthur shoved the heavy fire door. It creaked, and then opened. With a final push, they stumbled out, onto the pavement.

"What next?" Ariadne asked. She sounded breathless, and he responded by winding an arm around her.

"We get out of this city," he told her, gently. "Let's go."

* * *

Cobb shoved the door open. Cassandra and Eames broke apart. His face was flushed, and she quickly lowered her eyes.

"They've gone," Cobb informed them, his face calm. Cassandra smiled, looking at both men.

"Have they? Good." She glared at Cobb. "They deserve more than being the pawns in your sick little games, Dominic." She looked squarely at him. "You've hurt them both enough. Let them go."

Cobb narrowed his eyes. "And see my children die? Thank you."

She shook her head. "Fischer's an egotist, he's not a murderer." She looked at the Extractor. "You really fell for it."

Cobb looked at her. "You know what I had to go through when Mal died-"

"Don't use her as an excuse." Cassandra's tone was furious. "She was one of my best friends. And what you did-"

He flinched. "I know. Cassandra, I know."

Suddenly, the door was shoved aside. Fischer entered, his normally pale skin flushed red.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"They went," Cassandra said, coolly. "So you can take your little scheme, and dis-"

Eames grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't."

She looked at him. "No?"

"No, I agree with him," Fischer said, coolly. "I really wouldn't." He turned to her, smiling. "Let's see...Arthur's a friend of yours, yes?"

"His mentor," she replied.

"And how would he feel if his mentor were in a difficult situation?"

"He'd know I could cope," she replied, coldly.

"How would he react if his mentor was being hurt by someone?" He looked at Eames, and nodded. The Forger's jaw dropped.

"You want me to-"

"Oh, not enough to kill her," Fischer said, his tone cold. "But enough to make Arthur realise that you don't abandon your friends."

Eames looked at Fischer. His expression was frozen.

"I can't." He spoke with feeling. "Look, beating Arthur up - yes, I can do that. But this is-"

"Eames." Fischer's voice was toneless. "If you don't, I will give the word." He looked at Cobb, who was paling, then turned back to the Forger and thw Point.

"Take her away."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne rested her head on the seat. She dozed, slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't know where she was, and nor did she care. All that mattered is that she was with Arthur.

He drove, his expression tense, his face looking straight ahead. All he had was a wallet stuffed in his back pocket, with the fake credit cards that Cassandra had produced. He couldn't remember the last time he'd showered properly, and his chin felt itchy and rough, covered with two days' worth of stubble.

After they'd left the building, they'd stumbled. She'd turned, biting her lip. Arthur had held out his hand. "Hey," he said softly, "you're ok."

_You're ok. _She nodded. With Arthur by her side, she knew she was more than ok. Shyly, she offered her hand, and he slipped his into it. Locking fingers, they began to walk. Calmly, steadily. As though they were just another young couple walking the streets. Without a trace, they disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

Cassandra blinked. She was sitting on a chair, her hands pulled behind her back, and tied. This forced her into an upright position, causing her spine to crack against the hard wooden back.

A hand stroked her face. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry," a voice said, softly.

Before she could reply, a stinging blow had landed across her cheek.

* * *

Arthur kept driving. He didn't look at the changing landscape, or cast a glance at the young woman sleeping beside him. He drove.

Driving helped put distance between him and what he'd left behind. The fact he'd betrayed a friend - perhaps his only friend, and certainly the closest to family he had - to save his own life.

His and Ariadne's.

What were they doing to her? His mind tormented him with thoughts. He shook his head. He couldn't afford to think of what might be happening in the city. She'd offered him a way out, and he'd taken it.

_I'm sorry Cass, Christ, I'm sorry._

He blinked. The sky was darkening, changing from a faded turquoise to indigo, and then to a deep navy. He swallowed, and an overwhelming physical urge bubbled up.

Hunger. The Point Man suddenly realised he was hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten properly? Judging by the way his jeans were hanging off his waist, some time ago. He turned to look at the dozing Architect.

"Ari," he said softly. "Ari, there's a diner up ahead. OK?"

* * *

Cobb took a swallow of scotch. Anything to keep his mind of what was happening.

"I couldn't stop this," he muttered. "I have to go along with this."

Taking another swallow, his mind continued to taunt him for his cowardice.

* * *

The waitress approached them. Ariadne, still half asleep, was sitting opposite Arthur in a booth. He was studying the menu. He smiled as she approached.

"What can I get you?" her voice was gentle, tired. He swallowed.

"Black coffee, please." He looked at Ariadne. "And a peppermint tea."

She scribbled on her pad. "Of course. And food?"

Arthur made a hasty decision. "Pancakes. Thank you. For both of us."

Ariadne blinked, and looked at him. Pancakes were symbolic in their relationship, they had them on their brithdays, their anniversaries. And, she remembered suddenly, Valentine's Day.

The waitress nodded. "Sure. Back soon."

Ariadne looked at Arthur. "Pancakes?"

He shrugged. "Figured we could both do with them." He suddenly realised how he must look to her - no longer the Point Man, but a scruffy, dishevelled one. His skin began to itch, and he suddenly knew exactly what he would do after they'd finished.

* * *

Another blow. To her face. Her skin smarting, she swallowed. Tears were prickling behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Hold still," a voice commanded. Another blow was delivered.

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door of the room. The guesthouse had been small, quiet, out in the backroads. Perfect, the Point Man decided. He propped up the wilting Architect as they walked up the stairs.

As they reached the room, he had a brief flash of deja vu. They had done this, before the wedding. Ducking out of sight, trying to hide. He swallowed, and unlocked the door, gently helping Ariadne in.

Once in, their first gaze was to the bed. Arthur suddenly felt overcome. Putting his hands on her face, he drew her close, and kissed her.

It was as though a river had been unblocked. Suddenly, she responded, putting her hands around his waist, and pulling him to the bed. As they fell onto it, the Point Man forgot that he was far from the clean, well groomed man he preferred to be in Ariadne's company. Lust, love and longing overwhelmed. In one explosive moment, they were the only two people left on earth.

* * *

She was limping. Limping, but still managed to get back to her room.

Tomorrow, she'd been promised, it would happen all over again.

* * *

Arthur pulled Ariadne close. She was lying with her head on his chest, his chin burrowing into her hair. As the tendrils snaked down his bare torso, he felt a surge of love, and gratitude.

_I won't leave you._

Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring.

**Reviews are always welcome - thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur ignored the harsh, shrill beep of the cell phone. He pulled Ariadne closer, feeling her burrow his head into his chest. The window was open, and the light breeze carried the scent of their coupling into the room.

He closed his eyes. A new life. A new start. Away from extraction, away from the insanity that they'd plunged into. He looked at Ariadne, and a surge of anger roared through him.

Cobb had brought her into this from the very beginning, to help himself. And then he'd thrown both of them to Fischer, to again save his own skin. Arthur frowned. Dom Cobb, he felt, was the most selfish man he'd ever encountered.

He tightened his grip around Ariadne, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Eames swallowed as the cell phone clicked straight to voicemail. _"This is Arthur Ogilvie. Leave a message, I'll get back to you."_

Eames shoved the small device back into his pocket. "No, I don't want to leave a message," he muttered, through gritted teeth.

He swallowed. What had happened that day made him shudder. He couldn't bear it. He knew she'd tried not to scream, but the sound of blows had nauseated him. Throughout, he was hotly conscious of Robert's glare.

"This has to be done," he'd explained, patiently. as the two of them waited outside the door.

"But to her?" Eames looked at Robert, his expression furious.

"Yes," Fischer looked at the Forger. "After all, its thanks to her that Arthur is so good."

* * *

Arthur felt himself dozing. Finally, the nerves in his body relaxed. He allowed his eyes to droop, and began to float.

"Where are you?" he called out. He blinked. The air was hot, and clammy, and he knew that the tunnel was rigged. Swallowing, he kept going.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Arthur?"

His heart started to pound. Her voice. He knew he could do this. He kept going. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the left tunnel!" her voice sounded faint, and strained. Feeling his nerves tighten, he continued to walk. He discovered the opening of the tunnel, and turned, facing her.

When he saw her, he gasped.

* * *

Eames gently opened the door. He felt his body tense as he approached the inert figure in the bed. He approached it, hesitantly. and began to gently stroke her hair away from her face. He winced, noticing the large bruise on her face.

"Cass," he whispered. "Cass."

Her eyelids fluttered. She parted her lips, but no sound emerged. The Forger gently slid an arm under her shoulders, and helped her to a sitting position. "Here," he said, quietly. "Drink this." He brought a glass of water to her lips, and she took a few swallows.

"Cass, listen," he said, hoarsely. "Cobb and I - we don't have a choice. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You have to believe me, even if you don't forgive me."

She lifted her arm, and placed her hand on his forearm. Drawing her closer, he tightened his grip around her waist, taking care not to bruise her further. Leaning her head on his chest, he fell silent.

* * *

Dynamite. Strapped to her chest. He swallowed, realising that this was one extraction that had gone horribly wrong.

"Cass," he said, quietly, moving forward, "don't move." He cursed himself for the stupidity of the statement as soon as it was out of his mouth. She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"Arthur, go." Her voice was slightly tremulous. "They're going to kill me. We failed. Tell Cobb I-"

He woke up, his heart pounding. He felt the slight weight of Ariadne on her chest,and his breathing began to steady. He still had her. He put his arms around her again, but he knew that if he closed his eyes, all he would see would be Cassandra's face.

* * *

Suddenly, Eames felt himself jolted awake. Two men had entered the room, glaring at him.

"Hey. Move," one barked. The Forger blinked. "What- you?"

"Time for sleeping beauty here to wake up," one man said, and put his hand on Cassandra's shoulder, shaking her. She blinked, and a spasm of pain crossed her face. Eames grabbed the man's upper arms, and gave him a shove. "Leave her alone!"

The man glared, and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at Eames' face. "Unless you want to say goodbye to her now, I suggest you back off."

Eames swallowed, and cast a glance at her. Her eyes flickered, but a dull acceptance was in them, as though resigned to her fate. She looked at the Forger.

"Let me go," she whispered.

* * *

Arthur was awake, looking at the ceiling. As Ariadne stirred, he felt himself harden. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"You know I don't want to do this."

Cassandra tilted her head. Cobb was standing in front of her, his fists clenched. She couldn't resist a small smile.

"I think you do," she said, softly. "Funny how Eames couldn't being himself to do this yesterday, so you stepped in."

Cobb bit his lip. "I have to do this-"

"No, you don't." Her voice was sharp. "Like I said Dom, you're weak. Arthur knew it. I knew it. And thats why you hate both of us."

Raising his arm, Cobb slapped her across the face, causing her to gasp.

"Did that hurt?" Cobb asked softly. She nodded, flexing her jaw.

"Good. Because Cassandra," Cobb said softly, "when someone you trust suddenly leaves, it hurts as well."

* * *

Soft light was beginning to dance through the curtains. Arthur blinked. He felt as though he'd barely slept. Ariadne was only just starting to stir. He kissed her forehead, and felt her move. "Morning," he whispered.

His cellphone began to shrill again. He ignored it. But within minutes, it was ringing again. Gritting his teeth, he reached for it. "Hello?"

"Arthur. Eames."

Arthur swallowed. "What do you want?"

"Arthur, I know..." Eames' voice trailed off. "Arthur, please. Come back."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," and Arthur noticed the tinge of desparation in Eames' voice, "they'll kill her."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Kill her?" Arthur paused, stunned. Then he began to realise. "You don't mean Cass?"

"Who would I mean?" Eames' voice was quiet.

Arthur barked out a laugh. "Nice try."

"You think I'm joking?" There was a tinge of desperation in Eames' voice. "You think I'd joke about something like this?"

Arthur sighed. "Eames, nothing surprises me anymore." He carried the phone into the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. "What do you really want?"

"I'll tell you." Eames paused. "I want you to help her. Please. This is the woman I love I'm talking about."

Arthur swallowed. "Yes, and I'm with the one I love - after you tried to stop us being together." He knew it was a cheap shot, but anger was beginning to boil through him. "Please, leave us alone."

"This is Cassandra I'm talking about." Eames' voice had dropped a notch. "Your Point, your mentor. And Cobb is currently beating the shit out of her. Under orders from Fischer."

"Its not going to work," Arthur said, stubbornly. "She wouldn't let this happen to her."

"How do you know? You're not here."

"She told us to go-"

"Yes, very noble of her. Unlike you, me, and Cobb. Not selfish, is she?"

Arthur tightened his grip on the cell phone. "Bye, Eames."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"For what?" The Point Man could feel his aggression starting to rise.

"For revealing you are just as selfish as I thought. Thats why you bailed out on us. Thats why you convinced Ariadne to run away with you. And now you're abandoing your own mentor. Never mind, I'll send you a letter and when its over you can come and lie some flowers on her grave. Because the way Cobb is handling this, thats the last you'll ever see of Cassandra Norrell."

Arthur slammed the phone shut, and sat on the edge of the bathtub, trying to steady his breathing. He rubbed his face, his thoughts in turmoil. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. "Arthur?"

He swallowed. "Come in."

Ariadne pushed the door open, and bit her lip. "Who was that?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Eames." Arthur's voice was flat, and toneless. "It was Eames." He got up, and wrapped his arms around Ariadne. "But its fine," he whispered, burying his face in her dark hair. "He's not going to hurt you. Or us."

"What did he want?"

The bluntness of the question surprised the Point Man. He swallowed, lessening his grip. "He wanted me to go back."

"What?" She withdrew from him, fear starting to show in her eyes. "Why?"

"Apparently, Cobb is hurting Cass." Arthur tried to keep emotion out of his voice. If he started to think about it, he'd crack.

"Hurting her?" Ariadne looked at him. "How? Why?"

Arthur shrugged. "Its a ploy. I don't trust him."

"But, Arthur-" Ariadne seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Why would he lie?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "He would. This is Eames."

"So you're going to leave her there?" The Architect looked shocked. "Arthur, I wouldn't think you-"

Arthur walked into the main part of the bedroom. He sat on the bed, and looked at her.

"I'm not doing anything," he said, his tone slightly abrasive. "Its a ploy, Ariadne, I swear. Cassandra wouldn't let herself be used like this."

She frowned at him. "You don't sound too sure."

"I am." His words sound false, even to his ears. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

Fischer smiled at Cassandra. She looked at him, her face impassive. To her astonishment, he put his hand on her cheek, and began to caress it.

"Seems Arthur isn't biting," he said, sardonically. "I thought he thought more of you, I really did."

"He's entitled to live his own life," she retorted.

"Of course." Fischer smiled. Suddenly, he raised his hand, and slammed the back of it into her cheek.

* * *

Arthur drove, his eyes on the road. Ariadne was silent.

He swallowed, trying to think of something to say. He wanted to reassure her that Eames was lying - they wouldn't hurt Cassandra, she was important to them - but worried were beginning to tug and nibble at his mind, like hungry fish.

He tried. "Ari-"

"What?"

The sharpness of her tone surprised him. Feeling rattled, he pulled over on the deserted road, and turned to face her.

"Ari, I don't know what Eames is playing at," he began. "But, Cassandra-"

"You left her there."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"We left her there!" The Architect repeated. "If it wasn't for her helping you, you wouldn't have got to me! They tried to poison you! What would have happened if you'd been on your own?"

Arthur fell silent. He began to remember how he'd thought the Point was working for them - but how that had been proven wrong. He shifted in his seat, trying to think of something constructive to say.

* * *

Fischer pulled out the cell phone. Cassandra was slumping in the chair.

"I'm going to enjoy this conversation," he said, smiling.

* * *

Arthur reached for Ariadne's hand. "Listen to me. My career in Extraction is over. I need to start again, we need to start again. I don't care if I'm working as an assistant in a Gorcery store, as long as I'm with y-"

His cell phone rang again. Cursing, he pulled it out. "Yes?"

"A-Arthur?"

He felt his blood turn to ice. Cassandra. "Yes, its me," he said, his voice cautious. Ariadne looked up. "Cass - where are you?"

She took a deep breath. As she spoke, pain shot through her jaw, and she could feel her mouth still bleeding. "Arthur - please come back."

"I can't, Cass." He exhaled slowly. "You know that."

"Arthur, please. If you don't, they'll-"

Suddenly, the phone was snatched from her hand. Arthur blinked as another voice began to speak.

"Let me make this very simple," said Fischer's cool, detached voice. "You have two choices. Keep running. Sooner or later, I will find you. Or, you can come back - and you won't have your mentor's death on your conscience. Its a game, Arthur. The decision is yours."

"Let her go." Arthur's voice was cold.

"No." Fischer was taunting. "No, I won't. Because she, along with Ariadne, is the only person you've ever cared about, Arthur. And at the moment - she's badly bruised, bleeding, and if she moves again, I will order for a bullet to be fired. Do you understand?"

The phone went dead. Arthur looked at Ariadne, not wanting to see what was in her eyes.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Go back." Ariadne's voice was taught. Arthur blinked. "Ari-"

"Go back!" she repeated. She turned to face him. "You can't leave her there. You can't. They'll kill her."

"And if we go back, they'll kill us as well." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Cassandra is a Point, she knew the risks!"

"And so do you!" Ariadne's voice was dangerously close to tears. "You knew what could happen when Fischer took the team over. You knew what would happen and you still insisted on trying to run-"

"Oh, so this is all my fault, is it?" He glared at her, a well of anger bubbling and rising to the surface. "My fault I got beaten to a pulp, my fault that I tried to find you?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" she protested, her voice rising. "And you know it!"

"Then what did you mean, Ariadne?" Arthur's voice was as taut as wire. "Either way, someone is going to die. If not you, then me, or Cassandra. The only people who Fischer won't touch are Eames and Cobb. They've covered themselves at our expense."

He gripped the wheel. A lone car rattled past, kicking up dust. He blinked. The late afternoon sun was too strong.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Ariadne looked at him. "Arthur, I love you, you know that. But, I don't think we should leave her there. If it weren't for her, you would never have got to me."

Arthur nodded. "I know." He swallowed. "But, Cass and I had a deal. If I saved her life, she saved mine. She works to a scheme of debt and favour, Ari. She's paid off her debt to me, and vice versa. She would say that I don't have to go back. That I have no obligation."

"Because of Columbia?" Ari's voice was small. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, Columbia." He looked at her. "And the fact that I was there when she miscarried." He bit his lip. "I don't blame her for not telling Eames, but-" he banged his hand on the steering wheel. He looked at Ariadne. "I can't leave her with them. Not with Cobb. And not with Eames."

"But Eames-"

"Eames is as two faced as the day is long." Arthur looked at Ariadne. "At the moment, he's telling me he loves her and he wants to help her - as soon as we arrive, he'll probably start beating her himself."

She looked at him. "So, we go back?"

Slowly, carefully, he nodded. "Yes. But for her. And we get her, and then we leave." Firmly, resolutely, he started the engine, trying to ignore the sickening pounding of his heart.

* * *

Cobb swallowed, and rubbed his face. Fischer walked into the room, smiling. "Well?"

"Just dont' ask me-" Cobb broke off, and looked at the younger man with loathing. "To do this again."

Fischer raised an eyebrow. "OK, fine. I'll just ask Eames to put a bullet in her skull. Problem solved."

The Extractor faced him. "Don't you dare." Walking forward, he grabbed Fischer's lapels, and pushed him against the wall. "If you do, I swear I'll kill you myself."

Fischer looked at him, unflinching. "Go ahead. Anything else you'd like me to charge you with?"

Cobb turned away. "Stop it."

"Oh, I will." Fischer brushed down his jacket. "Its very simple. You, Cassandra, and Eames help me break into the defence programme. Then, I will let you and Eames go. And you can do what you like with her."

"What about Arthur and Ariadne?"

Fischer raised an eyebrow. "Fugitives, Dom. Always on the run, looking over their shoulders. They'll never have a normal life." He smiled, sardonically. "Simply the way."

* * *

Cassandra swallowed. She was lying on the bed. After every beating, she was taken back to the bed. Her body felt as though it had been hammered.

Closing her eyes, she tried to drift into sleep. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. "Cass," a voice whispered.

Her lips parted, but no sound emerged. She felt the trace of a finger over her mouth.

"Come on," the voice said, softly.

* * *

"Fugitives?" Cobb raised an eyebrow. "They'll get by. They will."

"Of course," Fischer replied, laconically. "Not sure how when their names are known to every police force, but still..."

"Fischer, drop it." Cobb clenched his fist. "We nearly killed Arthur, We've nearly killed Cass. We can't keep on doing this."

Fischer turned to him, his eyes chips of ice. "Be careful, Dom. One word, and you no longer have Fischer-Morrow's protection, either. Or do you want to go to jail for the murder of your late wife? It was easy for Saito to fix it, its equally easy for me to unfix it. One phone call."

Cobb sagged, visibly. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" He looked at Cobb, his face impassive. "Find Eames, and find her. We leave in 20 minutes."

"Cassandra is in no shape to be the Point." Cobb spoke through gritted teeth.

Fischer smiled again. "Really. We'll just have to ask Eames to beat some agreement into her, won't we?"

"He won't." Cobb felt himself tensing.

"He has to," Fischer said, softly. "Or I kill her."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur gripped the wheel, noting how his knuckles were turning white from tension. He quickly glanced at Ariadne. The Architect was sitting silently, staring straight ahead.

He swallowed. "Ari-"

"What?" the sharpness of her tone surprised him. He exhaled slowly, marshalling his thoughts. "We have to go back. I can't leave her there. if I do, they will kill her, I guarantee." He gritted his teeth. "And as for Eames - if he intervenes, they'll kill him as well."

Ariadne looked at Arthur. "And what will you do?"

"Me?" Arthur stole a quick glance at her. "If they hurt Cassandra, I promise there will be repercussions."

Ariadne shifted in her seat. "Arthur..." she swallowed. "Will you kill them?"

Arthur didn't reply. Placing his foot firmly on the acceleration, he continued to drive.

* * *

"Cass," Eames whispered, urgently, "Cass, come on, you've got to-" he swallowed. She was unresponsive, her eyes flickering. "You have to-"

"There you both are," an icy voice interrupted. Eames turned. Fischer was walking in, followed by Cobb. The Forger raised an eyebrow. "Well. Both of you at once."

"Yes," Fischer said, his eyes chips of ice. "And its time for you to prove your loyalty to us."

Eames blinked. "Excuse me?"

Fischer smiled. "I want you to hurt her. Unless she agrees to be the Point for this job. You hurt her."

"Hurt her?" Eames face was a mask of confusion and near despair. "How can I-?" he swallowed. "Look at her! She can't even stand, and you want me to hurt her!"

"But you're good at it." Fischer's eyes narrowed. "You did such a good job on Arthur, time to prove how loyal you are to us. By hurting the one person I think you ever loved." He looked at Eames' white face. "You will bring her downstairs, and you will hurt her. Otherwise, she dies. Understand?"

Eames nodded, dumbly. Cassandra lifted her hand, and gently slid her fingers through it.

* * *

As they reached the city limits, Arthur pulled into a layby. Pulling out his cellphone, he punched in a number. Exhaling slowly, he waited. Eventually, a click.

* * *

Cobb's phone buzzed in his pocket. Turning, and avoiding Eames' eyes, he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Just to let you know," Arthur's voice floated out of the phone, compressed and tight, "I'm coming back. So is Ariadne."

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur-"

Eames blinked, startled. Fischer's eyes narrowed, and he gestured to Cobb. "Give me the phone." The Extractor swallowed, handing it over. Fischer held it to his ear. "Hello, Arthur."

* * *

The Point Man heard Fischer's tones seep out from the receiver. Trying to crush his growing anger, he took a deep breath. "Fischer. Let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't." Fischer's tone was malevolent. "She needs to perform a job for me, as you're no longer here. And Eames is going to beat some sense into her. He's just a low level thug, but then you knew that. After what he did to you."

Arthur's mouth turned into a line. "Let them both go. Deal with me. Let her go, let Eames go. This is between you, me, and Cobb."

"No, Arthur," Fischer said softly. "You've taken yourself out of the game. Just let me go through with this. And you'll never hear from me again."

"I can't do that," Arthur said, calmly. "You tried to kill me. You tried to kill my future wife. And now you want to kill my mentor. Revenge is a dish best served cold, Fischer. You know that."

Arthur clicked off, leaving Fischer staring at a dead receiver.

* * *

Cassandra shifted. She felt a sharp pain in her back, and blinked. Realising she was on a chair, in a basement room, she swallowed. Eames gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Closing her eyes, she waited for the blow.

* * *

Arthur pulled in, and looked at Ariadne. "Stay here."

She swallowed. "But, Arthur-"

"I mean it," he said, his tone almost curt. "I need to get Cassandra out of there." He looked at her, and took her chin in his hand. "You need to get into this seat. When I come down with her, drive. Simple as that. OK?"

Ariadne nodded. "Please-" she choked out.

"What?" he looked at her, her worry and tension reflected in his own dark eyes.

"Come back."

"I will." He leaned over, and shared a deep kiss. "I promise you, I will."

* * *

Eames raised his hand, ready to land a stinging blow. Then, he drew back. "I can't do this," he whispered. "I can't." He turned, noting that they were still alone. "I will get you out of here. Now."

* * *

Arthur re-entered the building, re-adjusting his jacket. He knew that everything he wore was crumpled, and he looked exhausted. He was a far cry from the sharp suited Point Man that Cobb and Eames were used to. But he didn't care about his appearance. Not anymore.

He entered the basement elevator of the dingy building, and pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator began to move up, he started to compose himself. With a sense of determination, his fingers caressed the gun in his waist.

As it reached the top floor, he pressed the button, and stepped out. Walking down the corridor, an overwhelming sense of anger began to take hold. As he walked, he heard Fischer's voice, echoing. Swallowing, he turned and pushed the door, pulling the gun out as he did so.

Fischer was standing in the centre of the room, alone. His eyes narrowed as he saw Arthur.

"Well done, Arthur." Fischer's smile was mocking. "You've trapped yourself. Again."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

Arthur blinked. Fischer stood, unblinking. It was then the Point Man noticed the gun in the other man's hand. He swallowed, and met his eyes.

"You planning to use that?" he kept his voice calm, steady. Not a flicker of emotion moved across Fischer's face.

"If I have to, I will," Fischer said, his voice cold. He cocked his head, examining Arthur intently. "You've caused a lot of trouble for me, Arthur. A lot of trouble."

"Well, when someone threatens to kill my wife to be, I get a little angsty." The iciness in Arthur's voice undercut the near jocularity of the slang he used. "And when someone threatens to hurt my mentor, well, it makes it worse."

Fischer shrugged. "She's not very co-operative, I must say. Still, it doesn't matter. You're here now." He smiled.

"What do you want, Robert?" Arthur took a step forward. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," the other man replied. "I want those security plans. If I get them, my company can begin monopolising the resources needed for national defence. It'll mean that I-"

"Have a level of control not even matched by the US Government," Arthur finished. "And for that, you were prepared to kill Ariadne and I?" he shook his head in disgust. "You're sick Robert, really."

"No, Arthur, I'm just practical." Fischer's eyes swept over him. "We live in a dangerous, unstable world. Can you blame me for wanting to get ahead of everyone else in protecting it? If it wasn't me trying to get these codes, you can guarantee that it would be someone else."

Arthur shrugged. "I have no doubt about that." He looked at him. "But, tell me this. One the extraction is performed, will you leave Ariadne and I alone?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how well you do this job for me."

Arthur blinked. "Robert, are you going to keep on blackmailing me?"

"Arthur. Remember. That job which went wrong? Who managed to wipe the slate clean for you?" Fischer's tone was taunting. "I'm not talking about Columbia. I'm talking about Toronto. The way the computer magnate was left...it could have revealed Extraction to everyone. I'm sure the police would have been very interested."

Arthur sucked in his breath. "So, you're going to hold that over me." He met Fischer's glacial eyes. "I should have guessed."

"Arthur. Doing this job would be an opportunity to build relations between you and the team. It was the prospect of losing nine million dollars that upset Eames. Do you really want him to be your enemy?"

Arthur looked at Fisher. "Are you offering me a choice?"

Fischer smiled. "I take it the answer is yes." He narrowed his eyes. "Where is Ariadne?"

* * *

Cassandra groaned slightly as she placed her weight on her leg. Eames winced; he couldn't bear to be reminded of how he'd hurt her.

"Can you walk?" he asked, softly.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm going to try."

Nodding, knowing that she would, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Together, they began to move down the hall. Cassandra stiffened. "Listen!"

Eames blinked. He could hear Fischer's voice. And, he realised with a jolt, Arthur's.

She looked at him. "We can't-" pain rippled across her face.

Eames nodded. "I know."

* * *

"She's outside." Arthur immediately cursed himself for his stupidity. Fischer nodded. "Good. I'll ask for her to be brought in."

"Fischer."

"Yes?" Fischer turned; he had already begun to walk towards the door. Arthur swallowed.

"Are you going to let Cass go?"

Fischer nodded. "Of course. Its called trading, Arthur. You're worth more to me than her. Ariadne is worth more to me than Eames. I don't need either of them anymore."

Arthur felt slightly sick. "So, you're just going to let them go?" He shook his head. "I don't understand you, Robert. You put people through so much pain, so much agony, and then you just let them go."

Fischer shrugged. "Well, I can." He looked at the Point Man. "Now, I'll find-"

He opened the door, his voice trailing off. Cassandra and Eames stood in front of him.

"You're not threatening Arthur, are you Robert?" Eames asked.

Fischer arched an eyebrow. "Well, its not your business if I am." He turned back to the Point Man. "We've made a deal. He and Ariadne stay here, and you two are free to go. Understand?"

Cassandra looked at Arthur. "No. We're not going anywhere." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Fischer smirked. "You can hardly stand. Do you really think you'll be any use on this job?" He shook his head. "I beg to differ."

"We're not going anywhere without Arthur." Eames looked at the Point Man.

"Well, in that case, I think the two of you will wait here." Fischer turned to Arthur. "The rules have changed, Arthur. You, and Ariadne, will be on your own for this. And if you fail..." he let his voice trail off. Arthur swallowed, understanding the hidden message.

"All right, I'll do it." Arthur locked eyes with Fischer. "But on one understanding. As soon as this is over, you never contact me, or the others, again."

Fischer nodded. "I can handle that. But Arthur...do you want to know what happened to Cobb?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

Fischer smiled. "He's gone." He gave Arthur a hard look. "And if you fail in this, you'll be joining him."

**Reviews always appreciated. Thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the delay. Writer's block is not good. **

Cassandra bit her lip as Arthur was led away by Fischer's men. She turned to the Forger, and he put an arm around her. "He'll be ok." She looked at Eames, disbelief in her hazel eyes, and he bit his lip. Unable to think of anything else, he pulled her close, running his hand down her back.

"We can't let him do this," she whispered.

Eames nodded. "I agree. But we don't have a choice."

"This is all your doing." Her voice was souring. "You really thought that going with Fisher would make your life better? You cut a deal with the devil!"

"Cass!" Eames blinked, and looked at her. "I did what I had to! You don't understand, we didn't have a choice-"

"You're just like Cobb," the Point snapped. "Always trying to parade excuses to cover your cowardice. Always looking for a way out."

Eames blinked. "Cassandra, please-"

"Arthur is going to his slaughter," she argued. "And you're going to do nothing to save your own neck!"

* * *

Arthur found himself led along a corridor, until he was brought to a locked door. The goon accompanying him produced a large bunch of keys, and proceeded to unlock it. "In here".

With a slightly rough push, Arthur entered the room. It was bare, with nothing but a bed, table, and, he noticed, a small bathroom. A holding pen, he guessed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Ariadne shifted. Her anxiety was beginning to escalate. She checked her watch, noting that it was nearly 90 minutes since Arthur had gone. Biting her lip, she decided she had no choice but to enter the building, and try and find him.

She took a deep breath, noting how her hands were starting to shake. _Stay calm_, she told herself. Opening the door, she began to leave.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she prepared to face her assailant; her eyes widened with alarm and shock when she saw them.

"Ariadne," Cobb said, his voice hoarse, "don't go up there. Please. Its too damn dangerous. He will kill you."

The Architect straightened herself, and looked at the Extractor. "Like you tried to kill Arthur?"

Cobb winced. "That wasn't my doing."

"You didn't have to go along with it." Her voice was curt.

"Fischer threatened to kill my chi-"

"So you thought it was ok to try and kill my fiance?" She shook her head. "Its not going to work, Cobb. Not this time."

* * *

Arthur stretched out on the bed, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, and decided to surrender himself to sweet oblivion. Everything had spiralled out of control, and out of his hands.

Ariadne. He had been cut off from her. Was she in the building? Had she fled? He couldn't blame her for the latter.

He turned on his side, a surge of anger beginning to lodge itself in his stomach. He'd brought this on them. He should have let Cobb cut her loose after he original Fischer inception. Instead, he'd persuaded Cobb and Eames to keep her on the team.

"She's the best architect we've ever had!" he argued. Cobb had blinked, Eames smirked.

"Sure you don't just want to get in her underpants?" There was an unpleasant leer to the Forger's voice, and Arthur had flushed angrily. "Sure you're not just developing a bit of thing for her?"

"No," Arthur replied, honestly. "I think she's good."

Cobb nodded. "If you say so."

He winced, and turned over. The Toronto job had been the first sign that his personal life was beginning to interfere with work. The job had been simple enough - to extract the plans for new software from the mind of a computer magnate. But, Arthur remembered, the design had not been as tight as it could be. And, he remembered guiltily, he knew why.

"Come on, come to bed," he'd crooned, leaning over Ariadne's shoulder as she drafted. She'd flushed slightly, and turned to him.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I have to get this right. Its only a two layered extraction, and we'll only have two hours to get the information-"

Arthur leaned over, and kissed her neck. She raised her hand and put it on the side of his face. "No, please, I have to do this-"

"It can wait." Arthur felt reckless, leaning over and starting to nibble at her shoulder. "It can wait, and the job can wait, and the team can wait. We need to spend some time together."

She turned to him, and pulled him down. "Well, if you insist..."

His eyes flicked open. The job had been a disaster. A flaw in the design had opened up, exposing the team to the mark's subconscious. They'd been ripped to pieces - Cobb had been shot in the neck, whilst Eames and Arthur had barely managed to escape. Ariadne had managed to hide, and woken up on time. After everyone had regained consciousness, ugly scenes had followed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eames had bellowed at Ariadne. Arthur, furious, had stepped in.

"Don't talk to her like that," he said, savagely, his dark eyes flashing.

"She's the Architect, unless I'm mistaken," Eames had snarled. "She needs to create a dream that we can work in! Spending too much time with her, are you? More interested in knocking her up than in getting the work done?"

Arthur had lunged for Eames, and been restrained by Cobb. As the Extractor tried to smooth things over, Arthur barely listened. He knew what he and Ariadne had to do. Leave.

* * *

"If you come upstairs with me, things will improve, I promise."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not lying to me, again?"

"How do you know that you and Arthur will survive this?" Cobb demanded. "Ari, Fischer has told me to leave - its you and Arthur that he wants. As soon as you complete this last job, he will let you go."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." Cobb sounded tired, defeated. "But if you come with me, I may be able to prove it."

* * *

Arthur turned onto his other side. The slats in the bed were beginning to cause him back ache. Sighing, he started to sit up. Suddenly, the key began to scrape in the lock. His eyes widened, and Fischer stepped in.

"Arthur," he said, affably, "its time. Time for you to go and do this job for me."

Arthur looked at him. "OK. You'll let me go when I do?"

"Of course." Fischer nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

Ariadne bit her lip as she and Dom entered the building. "What is this job? The defence one?"

"Yes," Cobb mumbled. He looked at her. "Ariadne, I know you'll never believe me, but I am truly sorry for everything thats happened."

She looked at him. "It doesn't matter." Her voice was quiet. "Whats done is done."

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he followed Fischer. The older man was leading him up a narrow corridor. "I'm taking you to the heliport, where you'll be flown directly to the mark. Both you and Ariadne." Fischer looked at him. "I'm not accompanying you on this, but you'll find someone you know there."

"Saito," Arthur said, through gritted teeth. "I should have guessed."

"Yes," Fischer said, nodding. "He has a vested interest in this as well." He smiled. "Now, Ariadne should be here by now, so-"

He swung the door open, and blinked. Cobb was standing in the room, with the Architect. Holding a gun.

"Robert, I suggest you turn and walk away." Cobb's voice had a commanding edge. "I'll take over from now. Arthur, come here."

The Point Man nodded. Cobb looked at him. "Listen. On the chopper is a bag, containing the clothes you need for the cover. You and Ariadne will be with me."

Arthur looked at him. "You back on my side now?"

"Arthur, I'm not on anyone's side," the Extractor answered. "I'm just here to stop you making a mistake."

The Point Man nodded. "What about Eames? Cassandra?"

"They will stay here," Fischer answered. "They are your security. You succeed, they go. You fail, one of them dies."

Arthur blinked. "You'll stoop to anything."

"Robert, I'm going to use this if I have to," Cobb stated. "And you're not exempt." He looked at Ariadne. "Come on."

Hesitantly, the Architect moved forward. "Your designs are on the chopper," Cobb added. He looked at Fischer. "Sorry I intercepted, but I'm not letting anyone do an extraction unless I'm there."

"Cobb." Fischer's voice was glacial. "If you fail, you know what will happen."

"Yes," Cobb said, nodding "Revenge is best served cold." Turning, he and the others began to make their way to the waiting chopper. After a short climb, they reached the roof, and were settled in. Ariadne turned to the two men, her face paling.

"What happens if we don't succeed?"

Arthur looked at her. "We have to," he answered, huskily. As the chopper began to lift, he leaned back, aware they were flying to their fate.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne leaned back into her seat, watching the sprawling city below grow smaller. Her stomach felt uneasy, and she sighed. Arthur turned to her, and took her hand.

"We'll be ok," he said, his tone soothing. The armed guard sitting opposite tapped on the back of his hand with the barrel of his gun. "No," he said, coldly. Arthur flinched, and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I not hold my fiancee's hand?" he asked, his tone a challenge. The guard smirked, his anonymous face curving into a cold smile.

"Not on company time," he snapped. Arthur glared, and withdrew his hand, noting how Ariadne shuddered. He leaned back, his mind churning. This job was a bust, he decided. A complete and total bust. He leaned back in his seat, and studied his hands.

Ariadne spoke. "How long until we land?"

The guard shrugged. "About thirty minutes."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Arthur clenched his fists. He hated hearing someone talk to her so casually, so dismissively. But then, he reasoned, he wouldn't expect anything more from Fischer's men. He sank back, and tried to relax.

Ariadne turned to him. "Don't worry," she said, soothingly.

He nodded. Closing his eyes, he tried to drift into sleep.

* * *

Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed. After Ariadne and Arthur had been shown out, she and Eames had been told to go to rooms, and wait. She hadn't asked wait for what.

She lay back, wincing as she stretched. Her nerves were wearing through, and she noted that her fingers were shaking. Biting her lip, she gazed at the ceiling.

Arthur would be all right, she decided. He would have to be. She turned, remembering the times she'd trained him. She smiled, remembering the one session where she'd locked him in a room.

"Don't worry," she'd assured him, as they went into the dream. "You'll be fine."

In the layer, she'd shown him into a small, enclosed, space. Shoving him, he'd gone reeling inside the room. As she'd pulled the door closed, she'd caught a glimpse of his furious face.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What are you-?"

She locked the door, and leaned with her back against it. "Training. You have ten minutes to find a way to get out."

"What?" She heard Arthur's voice echo round the room. It was tinged with anger, and she could tell, an undertone of fear. "There's no way out!"

"Think!" She shouted. "Stay calm! Thats what the Point has to do! You will find a way out - you have to construct one! Remember - this is a dream!"

Silence. Taking a deep breath, she waited.

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

Arthur's eyes opened with a jolt. The chopper was touching down, and he rubbed his eyes. Fischer's guard was staring at him, unpleasantly.

"Time to get to work," he said, without humour. Arthur swallowed, and Ariadne smiled at him, tentatively. The chopped landed, and the blades started to slow. After what seemed an interminable wait, the door opened. A woman stood there, smiling.

"Welcome," she said, her tone genial. "Please, come with me."

* * *

Fran waited. She heard no movement. Suddenly, there was a crashing noise, and she blinked. Getting up, she peered through the small panel in the door. Half of the wall had disappeared, bent and crumpled.

There was no sign of Arthur. Trying to suppress a smile, she continued to wait.

* * *

The Architect shivered as she and the Point Man were led down a corridor. It was cold, and forbidden, with seemingly endless yards of whitewashed brick. As they continued, they were led into a side corridor. Finally, they came to an office.

He stopped, and blinked. Peter Browning was seated behind the desk. He smiled as he got up. "Well, glad you two could finally make it."

Arthur nodded. His tongue felt glued into place. "Yes."

Browning smiled, and Arthur shuddered; the effect was wolfish. "I am very glad to see you both. We need you to access some designs. Designs for weaponry that will have a tremendous impact upon wars - both now, and future."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Browning smiled. "Of course. But, Arthur, I need to speak to you both individually." He nodded at the two uniformed men standing inside the room. One grabbed Arthur's upper arm. He swallowed.

"Wait," he said, his suspicions racheting up, "what's going on? We were brought here to work together-"

"No, Arthur," Browning interrupted. "Ariadne is here to work with the other Point - I believe her name is Cassandra? - she and the Forger will be delivered to us this afternoon. You're going somewhere else. You see, Robert never ever believed that you would do this and disappear. We have to make you disappear."

Arthur's mouth opened. "What?"

"No!" Ariadne moved protectively towards Arthur. Suddenly, he heard the click of metal and felt something cold, and hard, pressed against the back of his scalp.

"Come with me," the guard said. Arthur turned, and glared. "No."

The guard didn't flinch. "I said-"

Arthur drew back his fist, and slammed it into the other man's face. Landing a classic suckerpunch, he didn't give the guard a chance to even dodge the blow. As the other man staggered backwards, he grabbed Ariadne's arm.

"Come on!" He hissed, desperately. Browning was already rising from his desk; Arthur practically pulled Ariadne out of the room. Throwing the door open, they began to make their way down the corridor.

* * *

"Hey," Cassandra called. "I'm coming in!"

"No need," Arthur's voice told her. Turning, she came face to face with him. She nodded. "I'm impressed," she said, smiling. "How did you do it?"

He smirked slightly. "Metal. Adapt in the dream. Imagine it gets hot...then bends, then falls away." He grinned. "Of course, it helped that this was set on a wide open space."

She smiled. "Arthur, you're getting there. Remember - adapt, and survive!"

He grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Cassandra sat up. A sharp knock on the door had jolted her out of her reverie. It opened, and Fischer stood there, smiling.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready?" she said, confused. "Where?"

"Oh, you're the Point," he said calmly. "You didn't think I was going to let a double crossing snake like Arthur Ogilvie on this job? No, he's being taken care of. And don't worry, Eames is going with you. Ten minutes."

He shut the door, leaving her stunned.

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne hurried down a corridor. Seeing an alcove, they huddled into it.

"Arthur, what are we-"

"Sssh!" he snapped. Then, seeing her terrified face, he put his hand forward, and stroked it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Arthur," Ariadne said, her voice slightly tremulous. "We need to-"

"Adapt and survive," Arthur said, his own voice sounding surprised at the memory. Swallowing, he began to look around. "Come on."

The two got up. Arthur suspected they were in the bowels of the complex, and desperately wished he had a blueprint. He spotted another corridor.

"Come on."

They hurried towards it. Suddenly, they stopped. Three uniformed men stood in the corridor, all expressionless. Moving forward, one grabbed Arthur before he could react.

"Don't try anything," he said, his voice flat. "Or we will kill her." He nodded towards Ariadne, whose upper arms were being seized. "You're going somewhere safe. End of."

His heart in his mouth, Arthur felt himself being dragged away.

**Reviews always appreciated. Thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. This is a long chapter, but it needed to be written to move the story on. The last couple of chapters have not been great, in my view, and I thank people for taking the time and trouble to read and review this. Hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome. **

...And then she smiled. Her smile. The only expressions he'd seen before were fear, nervousness, and anger. But when he'd kissed her, gently, two days after the Fischer job, she'd smiled. With genuine emotion.

"Lets's get out of here," he whispered, huskily. They were standing outside a restaurant, and the splattering of rain could be heard on the sidewalk. People were passing by, but he didn't care. Didn't care what anyone thought, as long as he could be with her.

She slid her hand down his torso, and nodded. "Let's." As he felt her small fingers wrap themselves around his, he felt a surge of contentment he'd not felt for a long time. Not since _she'd _walked out of his life, three years before. He couldn't blame her. He'd been too young, too impetuous, and she was in love with someone else. But he'd always wondered if he'd ever find someone else, someone to spend the rest of his-

"Are you awake in there?"

Arthur blinked, his dream collapsing as he opened his eyes. He turned, and glared at the man sitting next to him. A goon. One of Browning's paid flunkies. The man was tugging on the IV. Arthur exhaled slowly.

"I am now." His tone was neutral - the throbbing in jaw was a constant, painful reminder not to to antagonise these people. He sank back, and waited. The IV was pulled out, causing him to wince.

"OK, session over," the goon smirked. "Back to your room."

Arthur nodded. "OK."

He was helped up, one arm grabbed roughly. As he was escorted, he tried to think. Two days? Three days? Four days? He'd lost track. They'd confiscated his wristwatch, and his cellphone had disappeared. No way of contacting anyone, and he didn't ask about Ariadne. He had a feeling that if he did, they still would not reveal anything.

Sitting back in the pristine, sterile room, Arthur leaned against the wall. Suddenly, the door was flung open again, and Peter Browning stepped in, smiling.

"Arthur!" he said, genially. "Its time!"

Nodding, aware of how heavily dosed he felt, the Point Man got up, and let Browning take his arm.

* * *

Ariadne heard the scrape of the key in the lock. She blinked, and looked up. A female guard entered, her face inscrutable. "Hey," she said, the almost friendly greeting causing the Architect to start. "You're needed. Now."

Ariadne nodded, and got up. The guard took her arm, and walked her down the corridor.

* * *

Cassandra and Eames waited. She looked at the Forger, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder what's taking Fischer so long." Staring down at the floor, she exhaled. Eames wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"God knows," he muttered. "Cass, this is-" he swallowed. "This is-"

The door opened, and he looked up. Fisher walked in, smiling. Cassandra clenched her fist, feeling her nails dig into the flesh on her palm. Eames, noticing, leaned over and gently placed his hand on her knee. The gesture lessened her tension, but she looked at Fischer with suspicion, laced with dislike. "Well?"

"Well," Fischer said, settling himself into a chair. "Do you like your suite?"

"I'm like to know what the hell is going on!" She snapped. She got up, abruptly, letting Eames' hand slide off her leg. "This doesn't make any sense, Robert." She looked at him. "They work for you. Arthur and Ariadne fall in love. You decide you're not happy, you send Eames and Cobb to attack them, then you lure them to you, I get involved because Arthur needs support, and now you..." her voice trailed off. "For defence secrets. Are these defence secrets really worth all this?"

"Yes, and no," Fischer stated, simply. "But, since you gave such a good synopsis, allow me to provide my own." He crossed his legs, and relaxed with the arrogance of a man who knows he is in control. "These defence secrets. I want them. I want them because they are valuable, and allow me to gain a great deal of influence within the military."

Cassandra nodded. "Continue."

"Well, how would you react if I told you that your former protege, and, if I'm not mistaken, another of your former lovers" - Cassandra blanched, and Eames jerked back, startled - _"stole _those secrets?"

She looked at him. "I would assume you were lying. Unless, of course, you're making a reference to Arthur. In which case I assume its true. But let me assure you, Robert," she said, leaning forward - "If Arthur did steal those secrets, he did it to stop you getting them first."

Fischer nodded. "Correct." He looked at them both. "These secrets were in the mind of a military engineer. They are for new tech. Arthur decided that he could ingratiate himself, break into the man's mind, and extract them."

"And what happened to the engineer?" Cassandra's voice was quiet.

Fischer shrugged. "An accident. Nasty business."

Cassandra paled. "You mean," she whispered, "you assassinated that man, before he could share those secrets with anyone else?"

Icy blue eyes met hers. Fischer's face was impassive. "Perhaps," he said, softly. "Perhaps."

Cassandra rubbed her face. "So, Arthur took those secrets - and thats why he left the team, and took Ariadne." She raised an eyebrow. "He didn't trust you."

"No," Fischer said, "he doesn't."

Eames looked at Cassandra. "He requested a few days off a year or so ago. We assumed he was taking Ariadne away, but then she revealed that he'd gone by himself. Visiting family." The Forger shook his head. "Christ knows how we fell for that one."

"Thats when he extracted," Cassandra said, thinking aloud. "He extracted, and then told you he wasn 't going to do the job, despite it for being nine million. And the reason he didn't need the nine million - _the engineer had already paid him for taking the secrets!"_

She got up, and began to pace. "He warned him. He warned the mark. He told him that he was under threat." She narrowed her eyes. "Thats why you interrupted the wedding, wasn't it? Because you wanted to lead him to you!"

Fischer smiled. "Excellent deduction," he said, coolly. "I'm amazed Arthur didn't work it out."

"Oh, he did," she said, coldly, "but he couldn't tell Ariadne though. He felt guilty enough about putting her in danger. But thats what happens when you have principles. When you feel that secrets aren't worth dying for."

Fischer got up, and faced her. "Cassandra," he whispered, "these secrets are worth killing for."

She looked at him. "Is that you want me to do? Kill him?" She shook her head. "Because I won't."

"No," Fischer said, smiling. "I don't want you to kill him. But you're the only person who can break into a heavily medicated man's mind. Thats why I had to seperate him from Ariadne. I knew he would go to you."

"You set us up," she said, he voice dropping. "I'm impressed with your ingenuity."

He smiled. "I thought you would be."

"Does Ariadne know that she was drafting the plans for an extraction on her own fiance?" She turned to Fischer, her gaze cold. "I assume you had her drafting them for this."

He nodded. "She was. She didn't know who for, I add."

Eames looked at Cassandra. "I had no idea he did this -"

"No," Cassandra shook her head, "and neither did I." She looked at Robert. "So why did he agree to come so willingly here, when-" she stopped, realising. "Ariadne."

Fischer smiled. "Correct."

"He was going to reveal the truth to her when they were left alone," the Point muttered, "but I'm sure you separated them first. And he had to keep up the pretence of being wanted for a last job, because he knew that if he revealed the truth-"

"She'd be devastated," Eames interjected. "She was never comfortable with the criminal element of what we do. And I assume that after we've extracted, you-"

"I'll let you three go," Fischer said smoothly. "Arthur? I believe espionage carries a hefty jail term."

"What about Ichiro Saito?" Cassandra asked, suddenly.

Fischer smiled. "I sell the secrets to him. It'll work, believe me."

"Saito knew," Cassandra shot back. "He was playing us both when we went to see him. Thats why he attempted to poison Arthur, thought if he'd weaken his system-"

"He could try an extraction himself," Eames commented.

"Still, enough explanations," Fischer said, smiling. "I need you to perform an extraction for me, Cass. Arthur led you here, to me, because he wanted to save his own neck. Deceitful, double crossing snake doesn't really cover it, hmmm?"

She swallowed. "I'll reach my own judgement. He did this because he didn't like what you were planning on doing."

Fisher shrugged. "Maybe. Still, let's get on with it, shall we? Oh, and Cassandra, don't let your personal feelings cloud this. I mean, you and Arthur?" Smirking, he got up, and began to leave the room. As he opened the door, he turned. "My associate, Peter Browning, will be along to collect you both shortly."

He closed the door. Eames turned to her.

"You and Arthur?" His voice was soft. "Do enlighten me. Please."

She shuddered. "It was-" she swallowed. "It was one night. I needed someone, he was there, and you weren't. It was something we never spoke of again." She looked at the Forger, her eyes hard, penetrating. "I'm not going to justify my choices to you."

"OK." Eames' tone was quiet. "Fine. We have to do this. But afterwards-"

"Yes," she interrupted. "Afterwards."

* * *

Ariadne walked down the corridor. The female guard unlocked the door. "OK," she said, unsmiling. "Here's the mark."

She looked, and blinked in shock.

Lying, stretched out on the lounger, IV in arm, was Arthur.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne took a deep breath; she felt as though her muscles, and bones, were starting to turn into water. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't break into his mind."

The guard looked at her, her expression impassive. "Lie down, please."

Ariadne blinked, feeling a sudden surge of defiance. "I can't," she said, her voice firm, if slightly shaken. The guard raised one eyebrow, a clear indication that she knew this was a fight the younger woman would lose. "I suggest you lie down." To the Architect's shock, she pulled out a gun, levelling it clearly at her abdomen. "Lie down."

Swallowing, feeling her throat muscles constrict, she did so. The guard walked over to the PASIV, and pulled out another IV. As it was plugged into her arm, she felt a wave of terror. Suddenly, she heard the PASIV emit its soft hiss, and she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"So, do I have your co-operation, or not?" Fischer's tone was smooth, and calm - Cassandra looked at him and wondered if he'd ever been told he possessed several personality traits that meshed well with those of a psychopath. She swallowed her repulsion, and noticed he met her gaze.

"Well, if the alternative is one of us dying, then I think the answer would be yes." She looked at him. "On one condition."

Fischer looked at her. "Name it."

"I go into the dream. Alone." She looked at Eames, whose jaw was dropping. "I'm the only one who knows my way around Arthur's security."

"What?" Eames' tone was roughened by a heightened sense of fear. "His security?"

She looked at him. "Arthur's mind is militarised." She smiled wryly. "You didn't think he'd leave it vulnerable to people like this, do you?"

Eames shook his head, slowly. "No," he admitted, honestly. "I didn't." He glanced at her. "But why is it only you who can go in?"

"Because if anyone else does, without realising it, they could be killed." She looked at her hands, which she was twisting in front of her. Annoyed with herself, she pulled them apart. "They'll immediately be confronted by a hostile projection."

Eames blinked. "And you taught him this?"

"No," she said, her voice calm, "he taught himself. I merely gave him the idea." She swallowed. "I suggested that in order to protect himself, he would have to try to do this."

"So anyone who goes into Arthur's subconscious to try and extract-"

"Will face severe danger." She looked at Fischer. "Let me go into the dream. Now."

Fischer blinked. "Someone will already be in there."

Cassandra blinked. "Ariadne." She sucked in her breath. "Oh, Jesus." She glared at Fischer's smooth, composed face. "Does she know that Arthur took those secrets?"

He shook his head. "No. And I take it that she doesn't realise how he's protected himself, either?" As Cassandra's face paled, he began to smirk. "I did wonder."

"Why have you done this?" Eames asked, hoarsely. Cassandra answered for him. "Its very simple. Ariadne gets killed in this dream, by one of the projections - Arthur spends the rest of his life tormented by his guilt. He agrees to do everything Fischer says, otherwise, he'll get handed over to the police as a murderer, or, implicated in her death." She raised an eyebrow. "And thats how you control Dom Cobb, isn't it? You decided that you would plant a trail that cause suspicions to be aroused about Mal. Thats how you managed to take the team. Except Dom never told them - because he was too ashamed."

Fischer nodded. "Very good."

"And thats why Arthur went renegade, and stole the defence secrets. He'd decided being at the beck and call of a spoiled, arrogant bully was enough." She smiled. "Its almost perfect, Robert. Almost perfect."

Fischer smiled. "Thank you."

"And where is Dom?" Eames challenged. "Or have you made him disappear?"

"No, not at all." The slightly younger man's face barely moved as he turned to Eames. "But he's out of the picture. For now, at least." He looked at the two of them. "I suggest you do as I say. Especially if you want to prevent Arthur from carrying a burden of guilt for the rest of his life."

Cassandra looked at him. "Oh, I do. But I also want to get my revenge." Pulling out her gun, she aimed, and fired.

* * *

"Hello?"

Ariadne blinked, and began to walk. She realised that she was in an elegant hotel, tastefully decorated, and with furniture lined up, almost symmetrically. She looked around her surroundings, and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. It was obviously Arthur's dream. It was so precise, so carefully laid out.

The Architect swallowed. Arthur was in here, she just needed to find him. She called out, noticing that the corridors were empty. "Hello?"

Suddenly, she noticed. A room, with a door that was partially ajar. Feeling a rush of boldness, she began to walk in. "Hello, is anyone-"

She stopped short. Arthur was standing in the room, fastening a briefcase. He looked up. "Hi."

Ariadne blinked. This was not what she expected - he was almost curt in his greeting. "Hi," she returned, awkwardly, now feeling foolish. "Arthur, I wondered if you-"

"Wondered what?" A voice behind her said. She blinked, and turning round, found herself face to face with Arthur. A sudden feeling of fear stirred in her stomach, its twin awakening in her mind. She swallowed. "I, uh-"

"Going somewhere?" he asked, pleasantly. Ariadne suddenly knew she had to get away from him - or it - immediately. The two of them were not Arthur, she was sure of that. Pushing it aside, she began to run. Turning the corridor, she searched frantically for a space, or an open door. As she pulled one open, she felt a gasp of horror emit from her lips.

Another Arthur. Sitting calmly on the bed. He blinked. "Yes, Ariadne?"

The shock of hearing her name uttered made her blood freeze. She took a step back. "I-uh-" suddenly, she didn't know what she was looking for, and as he approached, she noticed the coldness in his large dark eyes. Suddenly terrified, she turned, and began to run again.

The projection turned and looked after her, as she hurried down the corridor. "Keep running,"it muttered. "You won't get far." Pulling off its suit jacket, it began to run after her, keeping a gun close in its waistband.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne swallowed, and huddled into the alcove. She could hear footsteps, and was aware that they were increasing in volume. She held her breath, not wishing to risk drawing attention to herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Ari?" It was almost pleading. "Ari, please come here. You know you can trust me."

Her eyes widened. The projection - she was sure it was a projection - sounded like Arthur. But how could she be sure? She decided to risk it.

"Arthur?" Her voice sounded timid, even to her own ears. "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes, its me." The voice floated out. "Come and see me. I promise I'll take care of you."

* * *

Cassandra blinked, and opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed, in a hotel room. Noting the neat arrangement, with the impeccable decor, she knew immediately she was in Arthur's mind. She looked down at herself - the increasingly distressed and dirty clothing she'd been wearing over the last few days had vanished. She was clad in a sleek black trouser suit, with a white shirt. Running her hands down her sides, she felt the sleek barrel of a gun.

"Perfect," she muttered to herself. Opening the door, she stepped out into the corridor, her boots sinking into the soft rug. As she started to walk, she found herself listening for any sign of danger. Suddenly, she heard a voice, and turned.

"May I help you?"

Cassandra smiled. "Why, Arthur! How good to see you!" She nodded at the Point Man's clothing - a sleek grey suit. "You look so turned out!"

"Thank you," he said, graciously. He nodded. "Are you looking for something?"

"Looking for something?" she said, her tone one of innocence. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're a Point." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you know that I'm going to have to-"

He never finished the sentence. As Cassandra lowered the gun, she took a step back, as the projection collapsed to his knees. A small hole was in his forehead, his eyes wide open.

"Only if I don't get there first," she muttered, her voice tight. Getting up, she swallowed. "Ariadne!"

* * *

"Ari, come on," Arthur's voice floated out, beguilingly. "I know you're scared."

She stepped out, and came face to face with him. His face was creased in compassionate concern, and he smiled. "Hey, come here."

She nodded, shakily, and walked forward. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she swallowed. They were the Point Man's. But, she suddenly thought, how could she be sure? A seasoned Point Man would know how to project himself. She held back, not willing to push herself into his waiting arms. He frowned slightly.

"Come on Ariadne," he said, softly, "you sure you don't want to be with me?"

He took a step forward, reaching out, almost touching her face. She stepped back, immediately finding herself back up against the wall. "Arthur, I-"

Suddenly, she heard a shout. "Ariadne!"

He turned, and raised an eyebrow. "Its nobody," he said, soothingly. "Come on."

She swallowed. "Arthur, I'm not sure if I should-"

His hand extended, and closed over her wrist, his fingers gripping tightly. She gasped, feeling the pressure that he was applying. "Arthur, please-"

"You won't come with me?" His tone was almost threatening. "I need you to come with me. Please."

"Ariadne." Another voice cut through the hallway. "Step away from it, now."

The projection turned its head, and smiled. "Oh, well, look who it is." He loosened his grip, and turned to face Cassandra. "A protector." He smiled. "My Point. My mentor. You know, I'm going to enjoy this. Make up for all the times that you humiliated me when training."

She raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "Ariadne. Run." As she spoke, the projection took a step forward, and tried to deliver a punch to her face. Grabbing its arm, she swung it back into the hallway wall. Screaming with fury, it grabbed her shoulders, pushing her to the floor. Kicking up with a leg, she delivered a blow to the abdomen, sending it back against the wall. Reaching to her waist, she pulled out her gun.

* * *

Eames blinked, and looked at himself. He was in the bathroom of a hotel, and swallowing, rubbed his face. Hurrying out into the bedroom, he realised that upon entry to the dream, he and Cassandra had become separated.

"OK," the Forger muttered. "Where are you? Where are all three of you?" Going to the door, he pushed it open, and entered the hall way. Hearing a shout, he turned, trying to gauge the direction.

* * *

The Architect continued down the hallway, desperate to find a way out. The corridors looked identical, and she was beginning to feel the shock set in. Swallowing, she leaned against the wall, trying to regulate her breathing. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapping around her waist. "Hey, said a soft voice, nuzzling her neck.

She jumped, and began to try and pull him off. "Arthur! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he crooned, gently. Before she could move, he placed a handkerchief over her face, sending her into darkness.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

Ariadne blinked, and her vision began to clear. As she looked up, her eyes widening. Arthur was looking down into her face.

"Hey," he said, softly. As he gently ran a finger over her cheek, she shivered slightly. The touch was perfect - Arthur always applied a light pressure to his touch. Reassuring her that he was there. _But what if its another projection? _Her mind screamed.

She swallowed, suddenly realising that to find her way to Arthur - the real Arthur - she would have to try and play along with it. Arthur had militarised his mind - she had to find a way to crack it.

"Thank you," she said, warmly. He smiled, and held out his hands. She grasped them, and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about the cholorform," he apologised. "But, I couldn't risk having you cry out. Alerting them to where we are."

She frowned. "Alerting them?"

He nodded. "Alerting the others." He frowned, and suddenly Ariadne felt her head start to swim. Was this Arthur, or a projection? His statements were ambiguous, and yet the way he looked at her, was grasping her hand-

"We have to get out of here," Arthur said, nodding. As he tugged on her arm, she nodded, realising that she had no other choice. As he led her out of the room, she felt a rush of fear.

* * *

Eames hurried down the corridors, listening to the shouts. As he drew closer to the source of noise, his eyes began to widen. Arthur and Cassandra were grappling together in the corridor, and as he drew nearer, he realised that she was being pushed up against the wall, with the younger man's hands slowly closing around her throat, pressing into the base.

The Forger ran at Arthur, and grabbing him under the arms, pulled him off, before delivering a blow to the face. The Point Man swung, and retaliated. Cassandra slumped against the wall, choking, rubbing her throat. As she swallowed, she began to reach for the gun. Arthur pushed Eames onto the floor, and grabbed at his collar.

Getting up, the Point moved over to the two men. She took aim, for Arthur's chest. Suddenly, The Point Man moved, pulling up the Forger.

At the same time, the gun went off.

Eames gasped, and pressed his hand to the wound just above his heart. The Point Man turned, and ran. Shocked, and dismayed at her mistake, Cassandra crouched down, trying to help the wounded Forger.

* * *

"Arthur, where are we going?" Ariadne felt the question was childish, but she was desperate to try and establish some normality. He was pulling her along, not listening. She felt his grip on her hand tighten.

"This way." His tone was curt, and she noticed he'd pushed open a door. Her eyes widened. Sitting on the bed, carefully studying some documents, was Arthur.

She blinked. This Arthur was clad in a soft charcoal suit, and he got up to greet her.

"Ari!" He said, his tone warm. "You-"

She shook her head. "You're not real. You're not him."

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at his doppelganger. "What makes you so sure?"

"This is a dream," she stated, flatly. "Arthur has protected whats in that dream. This is just another trap."

"OK." He nodded. "You're right. I'm not real. I'm a projection."

She swallowed. "You expect me to accept that?"

Arthur smiled, the easy one that she knew so well. "No, I don't. Look in the drawer of the bureau."

She walked over to it, and gently pulled out the drawer. The movement of the furniture was smooth, with no sound - the dream, she conceded, was exceptionally well-detailed.

"Look in it," Arthur instructed her. Turning, she did as instructed.

Inside the drawer was a sleek hand gun. She turned to look at him.

"Pick it up."

Nodding, she did so. It felt heavy, cumbersome, in her hand. Arthur smiled.

"Shoot me."

* * *

"Eames?" Cassandra whispered. "Eames, are you -"

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Cass, its ok," he whispered. "I die in this, I wake up. Go and find them, please. Go and find Arthur, and Ariadne."

She shook her head. "I can't leave you here."

"Just listen to me, for God's sake." The Forger was wincing; pain was throbbing through his chest, and starting to scramble his speech. "They're in this position because of me. I went along with Fischer, I should have pushed Cobb not to. Look, leave me here, find them-"

He stopped mid-sentence. She had slumped, her eyes closing, and fallen across his chest. He blinked, pain shooting through his body.

Arthur was standing above him, holding a gun. Eames' eyes narrowed. "Just hit her across the back of the head, did you?" he choked out.

The other man nodded. "I did. And now, for you..." he raised the gun, and aimed it.

* * *

"Shoot me."

Ariadne looked at him, her hand starting to shake. "Why?" she hoped, desperately, the question would prove a delaying tactic. He folded his arms, and shook his head.

"Very simple. You shoot me. I vanish, you know I'm real. I drop to the floor, its a projection. Shoot me. Shoot him. Shoot us all."

She shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't."

His eyes narrowed. "Well, you're not the woman I took you for. Thought you had more courage."

Ariadne swallowed. The tension in the air was mounting, and she suddenly felt completely lost. "Arthur, I-"

"Just do it!" He demanded, harshly. The other Arthur was now standing next to him, throwing her into a spiral of confusion. "Just do it, or I'll-"

Suddenly, another voice was heard. A soft, commanding voice.

"Or you'll what?"

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne turned. Arthur was standing behind her, holding a gun. He looked straight into the eyes of his doppelganger. "Drop the gun. I mean it."

The projection didn't flinch. "She's dangerous."

Arthur shook his head. "No, you don't mean that." He gestured with the weapon. "If you're not going to drop it, walk away."

The projection shrugged. "Your call." He clicked the gun. "But if you think I'm-"

Before she could move, Arthur had pushed Ariadne out of the way, and she shuddered as he fired at his own projection. With a sense of shock, she saw it drop to the floor, its otherwise pristine shirt suddenly becoming stained with a patch of dark ruby.

"Arthur-"

He brought his finger to his lips, shaking his head at her warningly. Swallowing, she allowed herself to be pulled in closer, and the two of them huddled at the door.

* * *

Eames swallowed as he heard the click. The projection was pointing the gun right at him. "Nice knowing you," it smirked, as it raised it to point directly at the Forger's head. "But all good things must-"

Eames had heard enough. Quickly, he fumbled at his hoister, and pulled out his own gun, shooting the projection directly in the lower leg. It screamed, and began to sink to the floor, fury causing its face to contort. The Forger exhaled, and gently pushed Cassandra off him. As he got up, aware of his own injury, he looked at the projection. It glared back at him, its face almost ugly with anger. Eames pointed the gun directly at its heart.

"Sweet dreams," he said, and fired.

He knelt down to the Point. "Cass," he whispered. "Cass?" He shuddered at the lack of response from her. "OK, time to get you somewhere safe." Carefully, aware she had a head injury, he lifted her, practically kicking in the door of one of the rooms. Walking across to the bed, he laid her down. "Stay here," he said, gently, stroking her hair back. Biting his lip, he got up, and wincing with pain, closed the door firmly behind him as he left.

* * *

"Come on," Arthur whispered. "We have to go."

Biting her lip, Ariadne followed him, aware that she couldn't trust him. She stayed close as he wound his way down the corridors, checking for any other projections.

"Art-"

"Shh!" He almost hissed, which caused her to feel a stab of worry. She stopped. "Arthur," she said, her tone firm. "Arthur, I'm not going any further."

"What?" he turned, and looked at her. "Ariadne, how could you? We're in danger and-"

"How do I know its you?" she interrupted. "How do I know that you're the real Arthur? You're protecting your subconscious, there could be hundreds of you!"

He frowned. "Ari, we don't have time for this. We have to-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, I'm not going any further. Not until you prove to me that you're the real Arthur!"

"Stop being so damn childish!" he snapped, anger roughening his voice. "We have to-"

She shook her head. "No!"

* * *

Eames paused, puzzled. He could hear a voice - a female voice. He began to hurry down the bland, beige-toned corridor. "Ari?" he called out, his tone concerned. "Ariadne?"

* * *

The Architect blinked. "Eames?" She began to pull away from the Point Man, whose face was flushing red with anger. "Eames!"

She hurried down a corridor, and turned. To her relief, she saw the older man at the other end, and practically ran towards him. "Eames!"

He nodded as he saw her, his heart filling with relief. "Thank God." He put his arm around the Architect - a gesture that caused her to blink. "What happened?" He looked her full in the face.

She took a breath. "Arthur. There are-"

"Dozens of them, I know", Eames interrupted. "And the real one will be in a room somewhere." He nodded. "Come on." He winced, putting a hand to his chest.

"Are you-" the Architect couldn't finish the question.

"I'll be ok," he said, nodding. "Come on."

* * *

Cassandra groaned slightly. As she moved her head, she felt a fresh wave of pain edge through it. She closed her eyes.

"You ok?" a voice asked, softly.

Hardly daring to open them, she nodded.

* * *

Ariadne bit her lip. "We need to look for a specific room. It'll be-" she paused, then coloured slightly as she looked at Eames - "room 2004."

"2004?" The Forger looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

She looked at him. "Its my birthday." She blushed. "I can't believe I didn't think of it. Its the number Arthur uses for-"

"OK, save it," the Forger interrupted. "We have to get up to the second floor."

Ariadne hurried slightly ahead, and pushed open the swing door that led to the stairs. "Come on."

He nodded. "I'm behind you." Eames could feel himself losing blood, but, as he looked at her, he felt a sense of obligation. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Ariadne!" The projection shouted as he ran down the corridor. "Ariadne!"

She heard the shout, and shuddered. Eames looked at her. "Go on," he said, quietly. "I'll stay here. Find him, get what you need. Go!"

* * *

Arthur looked at his duplicate, who was stepping out of the room. "Well?" he said, coldly.

"Oh." The projection smiled. "She's dead."

The two began walking together, and one of them spotted Eames, standing by the fire exit. He smiled, and turned to the other.

"Come on."

* * *

Ariadne pushed open the door to the second floor. After consulting the sign for rooms, she headed in the direction of 2004.

Her heart was causing her blood to pulse in her eyes. She found the door, and pushed it open.

Arthur was sitting on the bed, a gun resting on his lap. He looked up, and his face broke into relief.

"Ariadne, thank God." He got up, and walked over to her. As soon as he pulled her into his arms, she knew. "Arthur, your mind-" suddenly, the tension overcame her, and she gave him a small push. "Why didn't you-"

"I couldn't," he said, his face freezing slightly. "I had to keep it secret, I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I put you in danger, and Ari-"

"We're running out of time," she said, urgently. "You have to let me extract the secrets from you."

The Point Man blinked. "I know." He reached under the bed, and pulled out the PASIV. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Its our only way out of this. The only way they'll let us go." She watched as he unlatched the case, and began pulling the IVs out. As he handed hers over, she pushed up her sleeve, carefully plugging it in. He followed suit.

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

He leaned over, and kissed her. She felt the warmth of his lips, and as they pulled apart, nodded. "I'm ready."

He put his fingers on the main button. "Let's go."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne blinked. She was in a garden. A large, elegant garden, populated with expensive, beautiful plants. Turning, she saw no sign of anyone else. She was, she realised, alone.

Getting up off the bench, she began to walk. As she walked further into the greenery, she noticed a figure sitting on a bench, reading a book. As she approached him, she realised who it was.

"Arthur!" She said, her tone filled with relief, but edged with caution. He put the book aside, and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Arthur, you said, we-" she stopped, suddenly unsure of what to say next. The scene was so tranquil, so beautiful, that the prospect of it concealing the secrets Arthur was alleged to have stolen seemed almost impossible. He got up, and took her hands.

"I know," he said, his voice husky. "And I do." He looked at her. "But, where its hidden-" He swallowed. "Come with me," he said, softly.

Nodding, Ariadne walked with him, her hand interlocking with his. The garden was subdued in its beauty, shimmering with gentle colours. A butterfly flew past, startling her with the attention to detail.

As they walked, the path seemed to almost roll out in front of them. Leading, she began to realise, to what looked like a house.

Ariadne stopped. "Arthur, what are...?"

He turned to her, his hands still tightly wrapped around her own. "Ari, listen to me. There is no guarantee they will let us go, no guarantee that we will even be together after this. So, this layer-"

She looked at him, suddenly realising. "Our honeymoon," she breathed. He nodded.

"Remember I told you that I wanted to bring you to a hotel for the first night?" He was looking at her, his expression slightly pained, as though scared she would not remember. "Well, this is it."

She looked at him, and bit her lip. "Aren't we supposed to not create dreams out of memories? Only to use new places?"

Arthur shook his head. "When time might be running out, I don't really care about protocol." He looked at her. "Ari. Please. Shall we?"

He leaned forward, and their lips met. Together, they began to walk up the steps to the large, rambling building. As they entered, Ariadne noticed that there was an absence of anyone else.

"No projections," she whispered. Arthur nodded. "Come on."

As they walked up the stair case, she felt a sense of belonging. Suddenly, the Architect no longer cared whether it was a dream, or reality. They reached the door of the room 214, and he pushed it open.

Ariadne gasped. The room inside was expansive, with a high ceiling, and long, graceful windows. But what she noticed most of all was the four poster bed. She turned to Arthur, and gripped his hands.

"Arthur, its- " she swallowed. "Its beautiful, so romantic!"

He nodded, and she was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes. "This is what I intended," he whispered. "This is what I hoped for, rather than us having to elope, run away like criminals." His expression darkened slightly, and he pulled away slightly. "This has never been the start to married life I intended."

She put her hand on his cheek. "We will make it work," she whispered. "We will."

He nodded, and taking her hand, began to kiss her upturned palm. "I know."

They began to move towards the bed, Arthur practically scooping her in his arms. As they fell onto the soft mattress, Ariadne felt a wave of desire wash over her. She was here, with him, and the romance of the room was beginning to impact upon her. She looked at him, and suddenly realised that tears were starting to stream down her cheeks.

Arthur reached out a hand. "What is it?" he whispered.

"I can't believe that we're here, together," she responded. "But, Arthur, we don't-"

"Ari," he interrupted, his tone soft. "We have all the time we want."

She nodded, and as his lips met hers, felt herself melt. He began to move over her, slowly unbuttoning her clothes. She responded by pulling off his suit jacket, and vest.

He kissed her neck, and she began to tremble. She swallowed, and drew back.

"What is it?" he asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Your shoulder," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I have to see, Arthur. I have to-"

He nodded, and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling down the fabric. She sighed gently, with relief. A dark birthmark snaked over his left shoulder, and she nodded.

"It is you," she said. He smiled. "It is. I'm not a projection." He began to kiss her neck. She felt him tug at her clothes on her lower body, and felt a rush of cool air as it hit her exposed skin.

"Can we get under the covers?" she whispered. He nodded, and gently began to draw the sheets up over them. She turned, finding herself safely ensconced in his arms. He leaned over, and before she could pause, he'd begun to lower himself over her. She sighed with pleasure, and their bodies entwined.

She turned her head, and blinked. Right in her eyeline, was a safe. She swallowed nervously, and let Arthur kiss her neck. "Ari," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I know what you looked at," he continued, gently nuzzling her. "I'll open that safe, and you extract."

She nodded. "And then?"

"We destroy the contents." He pulled back slightly, and looked at her. "We can't let Fischer get that information."

"But what happens when we wake up?"

He smiled. "We run."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies its been so long since I updated this one!**

Arthur leaned over and kissed Ariadne on the cheek. "We'd better get up," he said, regretfully. "Work to do."

She smiled. "I guess this is what's its going to be like?"

"Not after we get rid of Fischer," Arthur said, gently. "Once we finish that connection, our lives are our own."

Ariadne nodded. "I hope so."

"Come on," he said, gently, running his fingers down her arm. "Time to do the job."

Ariadne pushed aside the covers, and began to dress. Arthur reached for and began to slip on his white shirt, followed by his suit trousers. Ariadne paused to button her blouse, and wind her scarf around her neck.

He watched her, and felt his heart ache. _If only this was real. If only this was every day. _

"Finished." Ariadne turned to him. "Guess we'd better break that safe."

He nodded. "Yes. And remember, whats in there, gets destroyed."

* * *

Fischer swallowed, and turned away impassively from the guard that was lying dead before him. "Well, you served your purpose," he murmured. Looking away from the body that had taken Cassandra's bullet for him, he moved out of the room, and began to head towards the door. After pressing a few buttons, he walked towards an elevator.

Fischer stood, entirely composed, as the metal doors shut smoothly and took him two floors lower. As the elevator halted, he adjusted his suit, and smiling, stepped out.

As he approached the door to a room, he spoke to the guard. "Well? How is he?"

The guard, immaculate in his uniform, smirked. "He's in pain, Mr Fischer."

Fischer nodded. "Good." Leaning past, he opened the door. As he walked in, he saw Dom Cobb, shirtless, tied to a chair, and badly bruised. He observed Fischer through a half shut eye, the swelling pronounced around his eye socket.

"You know, I'm a little disappointed in how unco-operative they're being." Fischer pulled a chair in front of Cobb, and sat down. "Especially that wildcat who mentored Arthur." He smiled, cruelly. "Maybe she should spend some time with me, afterwards. I like a woman with spirit. Mainly, so I can break it."

Cobb shifted. "Let them go, Fischer. You're fight is with me."

"No, Dom. Its not a fight - its payback. Payback for going along with Saito, and getting me to destroy my father's empire. I always hated him, and he never had any time for me - the reward was getting my hands on that power, that influence. And you- you were so desperate to find a way out of the mess you created with your marriage - you took it from me."

Cobb looked at him. "Isn't it time you grew up?" His tone was soft, and he watched as Fischer's face hardened. "I did what I had to get back to my children. You've made me pay for it - you've made us all pay for it. Please, let it go."

Robert stood up. "Not until I get those secrets," he said, calmly. "Then I make a killing, all of my own. And then - you'll all do exactly as I say. Otherwise, you go down for killing your wife, and Arthur goes down for killing Ariadne. Eames is just a thug for hire."

He began to move to the door. Cobb called after him. "And what about Cassandra?"

Fischer turned. "I like a woman with spirit. Think she'll reciprocate?"

Leaving Cobb stunned, he opened the door, and left.

* * *

"OK," Arthur said, looking at her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "I think I can guess the combination."

He took a step back, and watched as she deftly flicked the dial, pressed, and opened it. He blinked. "How did you know?" he whispered, hoarsely.

She turned to him, her eyes clear, and intense. "160810?" She practically whispered. "Arthur, the 16th August, 2010...was meant to be our wedding day."

He nodded. "I know." His voice was slightly hoarse, and he coughed, clearing his throat. "Reach inside."

She did so, pulling out an envelope. Her eyes widened as she read the contents. "Arthur - these are-"

"Confidential secrets pertaining to military defence." He swallowed. "Come on."

The two of them began to leave the room. "We need to destroy these," Arthur said. "As though they were never seen."

"But that won't do any good!" Ariadne burst out. "He'll just find a way to get them! Arthur, this is Fischer! He's capable of anything!"

Arthur bit her lip. "You're right," he said, softly. He reached out, and touched her cheek. "Come on. Let's go."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to wake up, and get out."

* * *

"Pull her out," Fischer ordered, coldly. The technician blinked, and looked at him. "But, Sir, she could-"

"Fall into limbo?" Fischer smiled. "Trust me, I've been taken there once myself - its not as bad as they like to make out. Just do it. Pull her out."

The technician nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And when you've finished - him, too."

* * *

Ariadne blinked, and turned to Arthur. They were back in the hotel room. "So, we have to get through this layer-"

"We need to find Cassandra and Eames," he reminded her. "I'm not leaving without them."

"Of course." She turned to him. "Arthur, I-"

He pulled her close, and kissed her. She reciprocated. "Next time," he said, softly. "It won't be in a dream." She nodded, and they got up, her memory fresh of the notes she had read.

They opened the hotel room door, and noticed it was quiet. "Where are they?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

* * *

"So I take it you never went to the next level."

Cassandra looked at Fischer. "No." She said, calmly. "And I see I didn't succeed in killing you, either."

"Unless you want to be in jail for the rest of your life, I wouldn't recommend it." Fischer's eyes bored into hers. "I'm worth more to you alive."

Cassandra turned to Eames. "So, what do you want with us, Robert?" The Forger asked, calmly.

"Very simple." Robert gestured to Arthur and Ariadne. "When they come out, you two are going to interrogate them about what they know." He smiled. "And then, you're going to tell me."

"And, are you going to let us go?"

Fischer shook his head. "I can't afford to let you go," he said, softly. "Any of you."

* * *

"Arthur!" Ariadne looked at him, biting her lip. "I can't see them anywhere!"

Arthur swallowed. "I just hope they're not dead, in limbo-" suddenly, the ground began to shake. He turned, and noticed that the walls were beginning to crumble and give way. "Ari!" He shouted as the floor started to tear apart. "Ari, look-"

He blinked. He and Ariadne were both lying together, in the room. Cassandra and Eames were looking at them.

"Come on," Cassandra whispered. "We're getting you guys out of here."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me -apologies for the long hiatus with this fic!**

"We're getting out?" Ariadne whispered. Her voice sounded faint. "Well, in that case, we need to-" **  
**

Cassandra put her finger to her lips. "Come on."

Nodding, Ariadne got up, Arthur following. Eames joined them, and they began to walk back along the corridor. Arthur cast a glance at Ariadne, and without thinking, she slipped her fingers through his.

"The secrets," Cassandra said, turning to Arthur. "Did you?"

Arthur nodded. "Extracted," he said, calmly, hoping no-one heard the pounding of his heart. "Trust me, Cassandra, we did the job."

She smiled. "Never thought you wouldn't." She paused. "Listen," she whispered. "Fischer - he's got Cobb. We have to find him. We have to before we leave."

Arthur looked at her. "No," he said, simply. "He was the one who led us into this, he made a deal with the devil." _A devil in an Armani suit._

"We can't leave him here," Cassandra said, stubbornly. "Arthur-"

"Cass." Arthur looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Dom is responsible for this - all of this. He incepted Fischer, he's the one who got us involved with him. If you think I'm-"

"Think what?"

The Point Man looked up. Fischer was standing in the door way. "Well, good to see you're back in the land of the living." He gazed at Arthur. "I hope you've got the information I want." He turned to Ariadne. "Haven't you?"

She nodded. "I have."

"Excellent." Fischer bared his teeth in a smile; the Architect visibly shuddered. "Well, if you'll excuse us, I need to have a chat with Ariadne."

Arthur took a step forward. "What?"

Fischer turned to him. "Because she extracted what I wanted. She needs to tell me the information." He looked at him. "That's all right, isn't it Arthur?"

Arthur took a step forward. "Robert-"

"Let me make this easier." Fischer reached his arm up, and clicked his fingers. The action left Arthur with a feeling of cold dread. "Robert-"

Suddenly, several burly guards appeared in the door. Fischer nodded. "Take her," he said, coldly, pointing at Cassandra. Before anyone could protest, she was grabbed, roughly, by her upper arms, and hauled out of the room.

"What are you-?" Arthur looked at him, shocked.

"Eames." Fischer nodded. "You know what you have to do. Extract from them both. Let them go into limbo. Then, they're no longer anyone's problem."

Eames nodded. "Of course." Stunned, Ariadne and Arthur watched as he pulled out a PASIV.

* * *

Cassandra blinked. "Wake up," she heard a voice, a soft male voice, say softly. She turned, and blinked.

She was in a room, with someone else. She let her eyes accustom themselves to the dim light, and then focused. Sitting less than three feet away was a man tied to a chair, and by the tilt of his head, and slump of his shoulders, she could tell that he was injured.

"Dom?" she asked, softly.

"Cass." He smiled weakly, a gesture she barely saw in the bad light. "Are you-"

"Fine," she answered shortly. She tried to pull at her hands, and realised that she was handcuffed. She sighed with frustration. "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say Fischer has his own way of getting information out of people." Cobb's voice was tired, bitter. "He'll kill us all, Cassandra. He'll kill Arthur first."

She shuddered. "He's insane."

"No," Dom said quietly. "No, he's not." He looked at the floor.

* * *

"Eames, you're not-"

"Shut up and listen to me," Eames said, hoarsely. "I'm not going to extract from either of you. We're going to have to bluff this. If you want to get out alive, then we're all going to have to bluff this, understand?"

"What does Fischer want?" Arthur demanded.

"Revenge, haven't you guessed?" Eames' voice betrayed a tension that Arthur had never seen before. "He wants to kill Dom, and you! All of us!"

"For the original inception?" Arthur's mind was whirring. Eames nodded. "Yes."

"In that case," Ariadne said, "we have to perform a final extraction."

"On whom?"

"Fischer." Ariadne looked at them. "We need to erase all this, from his mind. We need to cover our tracks, and then get out."

Arthur blinked, astonished. Eames' jaw sagged slightly.

"Ari, I-"

"Look, this all started because he feels we denied him his birthright." Ariadne looked at them. "So how about we remove it all?"

Arthur nodded. "Worth a shot."

* * *

"Cass," Dom said softly. "You have to-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and they both blinked. A searing ray of light fell across their faces. "Hey," a male voie said. "You." He point at Cassandra. "You're coming with me."

She swallowed. "I am?"

"Yes." Moving over to her, he took her upper arm. "Come with me."

She allowed herself to be lifted up, and found herself taken through another corridor. After a twisting journey, she found herself in a room.

Standing in the centre was Robert Fischer.

"Cassandra," he said, genially. "I'm glad you decided to come without the use of force." He gestured to the guard, who took a step back. Fischer moved forward. "There's nothing I hate more than a woman with bruising on her face."

She swallowed. "What do you want, Robert?"

"Well," he said, huskily. "Do you remember when you trained me to militarise my subconscious?" He smiled. "I thought there was a certain...attraction..."

She shook her head. "I was just doing the job that Browning paid me to do." She narrowed her eyes. "Its coincidence that we're back here."

"Well, in that case, I'll give you a choice." Fischer looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Give me what I want, and I'll let the others go. Finished. Forgotten. I promise."

She raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

He smiled. "I tell Arthur everything. And I mean, everything."

She bit her lip. "Don't hurt them anymore. Please."

"Then give me what I want." His tone was a demand.

She nodded, mutely. "I will."

"Good." Taking her arm, he began to lead her towards another room.

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Cassandra sat on the bed, her eyes flicking upwards to Robert Fischer. The young billionaire was carefully unravelling his tie, and after setting it aside, began to gently unbutton his shirt.

"Would you like me to help you?" he raised an eyebrow at the faint trace of sarcasm in her voice. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Its not necessary," he said, smoothly. He began to slide his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his slender, carefully sculpted torso. Cassandra raked her eyes over his body, making a quick assessment. Unlike Arthur and Eames, she knew that Robert's muscle was purely for show. In a physical fight, he'd crumple relatively quickly. Swallowing, she watched as his hands moved downwards, to his flies.

"I'm glad you're being so...co-operative," he said, his voice almost gentle. "You know that I'm not doing this to hurt you, right?"

"Right," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "And I'm not doing this out of burning desire, but to save the others."

Fischer smirked slightly as he let his trousers drop. She swallowed. He was nearly naked, and she was fully clothed. She averted her eyes.

"Oh, please, don't be shy." Robert shook his head, and began to move closer. "Come on." He effectively moved his way over, and positioned himself in between her legs, settling on his knees. "Now. Kiss me."

It was a command, and leaning forward, she obliged. As their lips met, she realised that she felt nothing.

"Now, that wasn't very...passionate." She pulled back. Robert was looking at her, sorrowfully.

She swallowed. "Well, how passionate is this meant to be?"

Robert smiled, almost cruelly. "Like this." With a sudden lunge, he grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. She suddenly felt the weight of his body suddenly force her down, and his hands start fumbling with her clothes. Before she could stop him, he had managed to open her shirt, and was running his hand down her torso, towards her groin.

"So, reckon you don't want this?" his voice was breathy, and hot as it rasped against her ear. She turned, and with a sudden quick movement, allowed her knee to move up, and hit him hard. In his groin. Gasping with shock, Fischer began to move off her.

Suddenly, he felt himself slammed onto the floor. Cassandra positioned herself behind him, and onto his back, her arm tightening slowly around his neck. He gasped, and choked.

"Listen." She snarled, keeping her voice low. "If you want to survive, you're going to do exactly as I say. Remember why I couldn't have you as a Point? Why I wouldn't let you join the team, Robert? Because you're too spoiled and selfish to get anything right!"

"You betrayed me!" Robert roared. He grabbed her arm, and with a twist, released himself from her. "You lied to me, you bitch!"

"I didn't," she said, coldly. "But I did lie to them. They never knew about your previous involvement with extraction. They never knew that you saw it as a way to try and impress your father - a way to break into people's minds, and gain their secrets for your own ends. But you couldn't handle it, could you? Dom claims you're not insane, but I know the truth. I know that you're so bitter, so angry, you'll do anything. Blaming others for your lack of achievement. Just a spoiled playboy desperate to grab the best chance-"

Enraged, Robert flew at her, not caring he was almost naked. She responded by issuing a roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling.

"Let me tell you this, Mr Fischer," she snarled. "You tried to force me to do what you wanted once - and I swore it would never happen again. Ever."

"No," he snapped back. "You decided to give it to Eames...or was it Arthur?"

She shrugged. "The first. Never the second."

Fischer blinked, but before he could get up, she was approaching him. Holding a gun.

"If you move," she said, calmly, "I will kill you. Straight through the heart. For what you've done, you deserve it."

He looked at her. "You're not going to get away. None of you are. I can keep you all here forever, believe me-"

She leaned over, and pressed the barrel of the gun at his temple. "No," she whispered, softly. "Believe this."

She pressed her fingers to his neck, causing him to gasp, and pass out. Her hand slackened and she placed the gun on the floor. As she walked over to the bed, she lifted up a sheet, and began to tear at it. When she had several strips in her hand, she proceeded to walk back over and started to bind his ankles, and feet. A smaller piece was used as a gag.

"I'm sorry, Robert," she whispered. "But this had to be done."

Leaving him bound ans gagged on the floor, she left the room.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

"Where is he?" Arthur asked, his jaw tightening. Cassandra nodded. "Follow me."

Quickly, the two Points hurried down the corridor, Eames and Ariadne following closely. As they reached the suite which Cassandra had left Fischer in, Arthur moved more closely, and pulled out his gun. Shielding Cassandra, he watched as she unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

Fischer was still were he had been left - partially naked, and tied. As they all entered, the sight of the young billionaire reduced to such a helpless, and undignified state, struck Ariadne as pitiful. He looked up, his ice blue eyes blazing with anger as they entered.

Cassandra crouched down. "Robert," she said, softly. "We are not going to leave you like this forever. But, we do need to do something before we leave."

Leaning down, she and Arthur moved Fischer into a sitting position. Carefully, she loosened the gag, letting it slide down his throat. He glared at Cassandra, then his gaze swivelled, taking in the Forger, Architect, and Point Man.

"You really think you're going to get away with this?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do. Because you're the one who didn't realise what you were dealing with. You think you can buy extractors out, and control them? Trust me, you're deluded."

"You're the one whose deluded." Fischer barked out a harsh laugh. "All of you." He smiled, sardonically. "Do you really think that you can just keep those secrets, and walk away? Really?"

"Yes." Cassandra spoke harshly, but Arthur noticed something. The slight reddish tinge to her skin - she was nervous. Arthur swallowed, feeling the reassuring weight of his gun.

"We have to do something, before we leave." Arthur spoke, his tone firm, and cold. "Before we leave with Cobb."

Fischer shook his head. "Forget it. Its a trade. If you all want to leave here alive, you leave Cobb with me. After all, he was the one who sold you out."

"Only because you threatened to kill his children." Arthur crouched down. "Isn't that correct?"

Fischer shrugged. "Of course it is. I needed a bargaining chip. You really think I'd let you all destroy my Empire? You knew I'd retaliate."

"Which is why we have to stop this going any further." Arthur nodded at Eames and Ariadne. "We need to-"

"Put me under," Robert said, coldly. "Extract. That's what you're planning to do, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded. "Very perceptive, Robert."

"You forget." Robert smiled smugly. "My subconscious is militarised."

"Yes," Cassandra said, "and I'm the one who taught you." She smirked. "Shame you never had it in you to become a Point, isn't it?"

Arthur blinked, stunned, and turned to Eames and Ariadne. Both looked completely astounded. Fischer looked at her, furious.

"Oh yes, he wanted to be a Point." Cassandra walked away from him. "Shame that you never realised your ego has to disappear, Robert. That's why you never would make a Point. Shame that you thought your father's influence could buy your way into extraction."

"Wait a minute," Eames interjected. "So Cobb knew you before you even underwent inception?"

"Yes," Robert said, coldly. "Except, he extracted the memory of me working with him, and instead-"

"Returned you to your father," Arthur finished. "So you and Cassandra knew each other before this?"

"Yes." Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "I did. But, after we extracted the original scenario of Robert trying to work for us, he was sent to me by Browning. Browning was worried, he thought that Robert was vulnerable." She swallowed. "I militarised his mind."

"So you're responsible for us nearly getting killed in the first layer," Eames said, shaking his head. "I knew you were dangerous, but-"

"I was doing my job!" she snapped. "Don't you dare blame me for all this! Yes, Cobb and I knew him, before you and Arthur and Ariadne got involved."

"I'm not blaming you," Eames said, smiling. "Nice work. But, we should have guessed it was you. Who else would know how we would navigate the maze?"

She blushed. "Well, I-"

"I suggest you stop with the reminisces," Robert snapped, bringing their attention back to him. "Or have you forgotten that your extractor is downstairs?"

"No, I haven't," Arthur said, softly.

"Well, then I suggest you do what you intended to do." Robert smiled, coldly. "Have you got the PASIV?"

Arthur swallowed. "You need to come with us."

Robert lifted his hands. "Help me up."

Eames walked over, and grabbed Robert's wrists, almost yanking him to his feet. The slender man's face darkened slightly. "Thank you."

Eames took Robert's elbow, and began to lead him out of the room, the two Point behind him. Arthur turned to Ariadne. "Stay back," he whispered. She nodded, unsure of how else to react.

As they walked down the corridor, Ariadne was watching Robert. He was clad in trousers, but shirtless. His hands were bound by his wrists, and in front of him. Arthur watched him, cautiously.

"OK, we're nearly there," he announced. Swallowing, he waited for the door to swing open courtesy of Eames. He began to gently nudge Robert. "OK, we're-"

Suddenly, Robert swung round, using his elbow to viciously hit Eames in the abdomen. As the Forger choked and doubled over, Robert lashed out again, using both fists to hit Arthur in the jaw, knocking him off balance. The Point Man staggered sideways, his gun tumbling from his hand.

Ariadne blinked, shocked. Suddenly, she saw Fischer lean down, and scoop up the gun whilst the two other men tried to regain their balance. She saw him point, and aim at her, malice and fury burning in his eyes. She swallowed, and felt fear rising within her. "No, please-"

Before she could move, someone else moved in front of her as a shield. At the same time, the gun went off.

As if in slow motion, Ariadne, Arthur and Eames watched Cassandra crumple to the floor.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

Arthur blinked, unable to contain his horror. As Cassandra slumped forward, he moved towards her, his hands outstretched.

"Cass?" he whispered, his icy composure cracking. "Cass, can you-"

Suddenly, he heard the click of a gun. As he pressed his fingers to her neck, hoping to find her pulse, he felt something cold, and hard, press against his head. He swallowed, the tendons in his neck tightening.

"I wouldn't," Robert said, softly. "I wouldn't. You can help scrape her blood off my floor, but anything else-"

Arthur swallowed. "Why don't you." His voice was toneless. "Kill me now."

He heard a gasp from Ariadne, that mutated into a soft choke. He closed his eyes. _Please, forgive me. _

"You want me to?"

Arthur barked out a short, bitter laugh. "You've taken my mentor. You tried to kill my wife. You tried to kill me. Do you think there's anything else?"

"No. You're right. You're better off dead." He moved the gun away from Arthur's head. "But, Arthur, shooting you this way would be too easy. Too painless."

"You'd rather I suffered."

"Yes." Fischer's voice was slow, soft, sibilant. "I would." He pressed the barrel of the gun hard against Arthur's head. "Get up."

Arthur got up, not taking his eyes of Cassandra. He could see the trickle of blood, forming into an ugly rorsach blot on the floor, staining it. He felt his throat constrict.

"Cass-" he whispered.

Suddenly, he heard a soft groan. Arthur turned to Robert, his eyes blazing. "She's still alive."

Robert smirked, his handsome features contorting into an ugly expression. "Of course she is. I aimed for her thigh, Arthur. Her thigh. She's in pain, but she's not dead."

Arthur felt his fists clench. He was acutely aware of Eames, seemingly frozen, and Ariadne, whose face was white. "Can I-"

Fischer nodded, and gestured with the gun. "Of course you can. Help her up."

Arthur bent down, and reached down to Cassandra. She was starting to move. Carefully, with consideration, he managed to hook her arm over his shoulder, and carefully, started to stand. She let a curdling rasp, and he winced.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She turned her head. Her face was white, and he could see the pain etched across her face. "What you just did-"

"Take her," she rasped out, "and run."

He shook his head. "I can't do that. I can't leave you."

"Arthur." She was speaking through gritted teeth. "Take...Ariadne...and go. Leave me. Eames will find his own way."

"What about Cobb?"

"Why do you still care?" She looked at him. "He's the one who brought you into-"

"This reunion is very touching," Fischer interjected, "but we have business to attend to. Eames!" he snapped.

The Forger, who'd seemed frozen, found his voice. "Yes?"

"Why don't you assist Ariadne?" Fischer asked, softly. "Take her arm."

Eames moved, as though sleepwalking, and put his hand on the Architect's upper arm. She appeared steadied, but her face was pale, and her eyes disbeliving.

"Now," Fischer said, coolly, "just walk her to one end of the hall."

As if in slow motion, Eames and Ariadne began to walk.

"Stop," Fischer commanded. Suddenly, he put the gun on the floor. "Arthur. Its all yours."

"What?" The Point Man looked at him, a cold feeling of dread spreading throughout his body.

"If you want to get out of this," Fischer said, coolly, "you'll have to kill one of them. Whose it going to be? Your mentor...or your future wife?"

Suddenly, Arthur felt a push. He turned. Cassandra was looking at him. "Go," she hissed. "Now!"

Robert smirked. "Looks like your choice has been made."

Cassandra glared at him. "You want me dead? Kill me yourself."

Robert's expression didn't waver. "I don't have a problem with that." He began to lean down.

Arthur didn't pause. Landing his elbow in the other man's abdomen, he shoved him up against the wall. Wrapping his hand around his throat, he pinned him up. "You...cowardly...lying...bastard!" he snarled.

"Insult me," Robert spat out, his breathing ragged due to the increased pressure on his throat. "Go ahead. But you-"

Eames stepped forward. "We can do worse," he said, softly. Leaning in, he pressed on the back of Robert's neck, causing the other man to crumple to the floor with the grace of a rag doll.

"Eames-" Arthur blinked, slightly stunned. "Eames-"

"Arthur," Eames said softly, "do you think I'm going to let him take either of the women we love?" he moved towards Cassandra, who was leaning against the wall. "Come on," he said, gently, and looped his arm around her waist.

"Eames, what about-"

Eames looked at Arthur, his jaw tightening. "We're in this mess because of Cobb," he said. He nodded, letting the stunned Point Man move towards Ariadne, wrapping his arms around her. "We need to go." Eames was already walking down the corridor. "Let's get out of here."

With a heavy heart, Arthur began to follow the Forger and Point, feeling Ariadne was supporting him, rather than him helping her.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**

**I'll be away for a couple of weeks, will pick this up when I get back! Thank you for reading!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

"Cass?"

There was a tinge of fear in Eames' voice, which Arthur heard with a sinking feeling of dread. They were struggling, trying to get themselves out of the building, acutely aware it was only a matter of time.

"Eames, keep going." Her tone was abrupt, a reflection of both the pain and the anxiety she was feeling. Arthur bit his lip. Ariadne tightened her grip on him.

"We can make it," she whispered. He swallowed. They had to make it.

As they approached the door, Eames pushed. It opened, leading to a flight of stairs.

"Let's go," Cassandra said, her voice devoid of emotion. Eames looked at her. The flow of blood had not stopped. He could see a steady trickle, forming a stain on the makeshift bandage he'd provided from his shirt.

"Can you-" he stopped. She looked at him, directly.

"Eames. When we get married, you can chain me to the kitchen sink. Until then - assist me!"

Arthur blinked, as did Ariadne. Eames, his face changing colour, looked at her. "Cassandra..."

"We need to get out of here," she said, abruptly, reminding them of the present predicament. Steeling herself, she began to edge her way down the stairs.

"Stop right there!"

Arthur felt his chest constrict. Peter Browning, his face livid, was standing at the top of the stairwell. He turned to face him.

"I suggest you don't go any further," Browning said, his voice deceptively calm. He looked directly at Arthur. "Its over for you - all of you. You should have learned that you don't double cross the Fischers...or me."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps Robert should have thought of that, before he double crossed us."

Browning raised his arm, revealing a gun. Arthur swallowed, and to his shock, Ariadne was suddenly wrenched from his side, and crushed against Browning's. The older man wrapped his arm around her neck, and pointed the gun at her temple.

Arthur felt a rush of white hot fury. Before he could stop himself, he leaped at Browning, trying to prise his arm off Ariadne. The older man responded by punching him in the abdomen. The Point Man doubled over, exhaling.

"Don't try that!" Browning snapped. "Or I will kill her!"

Arthur froze. Was the other man bluffing? He looked in his eyes. They gave him the answer.

"A choice," Browning snapped. "You come with me...or she dies. Final offer."

Arthur swallowed. "You know I have no choice."

Cassandra spoke. "Browning, you can't-"

"You weren't involved in this conversation," Browning snapped. "The two of you, leave. Now. Or...these two are dead."

Eames looked at Arthur. "Arthur, I-"

"Go," the Point Man said, shortly. "Now, Eames. Get somewhere safe."

Eames' shoulders slumped. He and Cassandra kept moving.

"Keep walking," Browning shouted. "You'll reach an exit. Go through it, and don't come back." As they began to disappear, he began to pull Ariadne up the stairwell. Arthur followed him.

"What do you..." Arthur's voice trailed off. Browning looked at him, dispassionately.

"The secrets. I want them. Robert clearly can't get them, but I can. And then, its all over. Forget any ideas you might have about violating Robert's mind again, or mine."

"Over?"

"You're going to jail." Browning's face held a barely concealed smirk. "All three of you. The other two..." he shrugged - "they can run."

Arthur swallowed. "Three of us?"

Browning nodded, the gun still pointing at Ariadne's temple. "Come with me. If you try anything, this bullet enters her brain."

As if to underline his threat, two other men appeared in the corridor, hulking figures, swathed in black. Arthur did not even try to resist as they grabbed his arms.

They walked down the corridor. Arthur felt powerless, a predicament that enraged him. He was unable to even reach out and touch Ariadne, reassure her. After entering an elevator, Browning punched in a couple of numbers.

It lurched downwards.

After what seemed an interminable length of time, the elevator stopped, discharging its human cargo. Arthur blinked as they were lead into a room.

"I said, the three of you are going to jail." Browning looked at him. "Look at the floor."

Arthur did so, his eyes widening in shock. He heard a gasp from Ariadne.

Lying on the floor was the bruised and bloodied body of Dom Cobb.

**reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Dom?" Arthur whispered, his heart pounding in shock. He knelt down, and reached for the other man's pulse. "Dom, its Arthur, can you..."

He felt something cold press at the back of his skull. "Get up."

Swallowing, his throat feeling constricted, the Point Man slowly rose to his feet. Browning kept the pressure applied at the base, causing him to wince.

"He may not have long." Browning spoke without asking Arthur to turn round. "Because this is how its going to work. I'm going to ask you some questions. And every time you fail to answer, they-" he gestured at two shadowy, black clad figures - are going to hurt him. Understand?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good. Now, the first question." He adjusted the pressure of the gun. "The weapons...have they already contracted out the development?"

Arthur swallowed. "I don't know."

Browning shook his head. "Not good enough." He gestured to the two guards. "Go on."

The Point Man blinked. Before he could move, or react, one of the men was standing in front of the prone body of the Extractor. Lifting his foot, he kicked the vulnerable man viciously in the abdomen. Cobb groaned, and choked. Smiling, his assailant repeated the gesture, causing Cobb to scream.

Arthur watched, horrified. Cobb cleared his throat, a wounded, gutteral sound, and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Stop it," Arthur said, roughly, turning to Browning. "I'm the one who ran out on the team. Why are you not doing this to me?"

The older man shrugged. "Loyalty." He shook his head. "Because you're the most valuable. I don't need Cobb, and I don't need a Forger, but a Point and an Architect..." his cold gaze swept over Arthur, and then moved towards Ariadne.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not working for you."

Browning smiled. "Petulant. We'll see how you feel after a few more questions." He pressed the gun against Arthur's skull.

"The contract. How much was it worth?"

"I don't know." Arthur spoke through gritted teeth. Browning shrugged. "Please."

Grinning malicously, Browning's minion leered at Cobb. The boot was raised again, and this time, the older man let out a scream of pure pain.

"All right!" Arthur shouted. "Stop it!" Browning looked at him. "What do you need to know? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you can extract people's secrets," Browning informed him, coldly. "You never did tell Robert, and I want to know. Because, I think its time I took over the payroll."

Arthur blinked. "I-"

"He won't tell you anything, Peter," a voice interrupted. Arthur blinked. Fischer, dishevelled, but awake, had just entered. He'd regained consciousness, but the anger in his voice was palpable. "We need to stop wasting our time with them- all of them." He shrugged his shoulders. "Scrape him off my floor," he snapped, gesturing to the two guards. He looked at Browning. "Time to get rid of the evidence."

The older man's shoulders sagged. "Robert, listen to me-"

"Oh, I've had enough humiliation," Robert said, coldly. "This isn't going to work. They'll do anything to protect each other, but eventually, no-one will protect them."

Arthur looked at him. "Robert-"

"Sorry, Arthur." Fischer shook his head. "Out of chances, out of luck. Its time I finished what I sent Eames and Dom to do...only, they couldn't go through with it. Except, Dom will be joining you."

"So you're letting Eames go?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Eames will know he's been marked," Robert informed him, smugly. "They'll be looking over their shoulders for the rest of their lives." He shrugged, and pulled at his shirt.

"Robert." Arthur spoke, quietly. "If you don't want to let Cobb and I leave, fine. But please, let Ariadne go."

"Can't do that." Fischer shook his head. "Sorry, Arthur." He turned to the guards. "OK. Bag them."

Browning spoke. "Robert, I thought we-"

Fischer looked at him, his eyes chips of ice. "Do you want to go with them, Uncle Peter? You've interfered in my affairs long enough."

Browning blanched. "Robert, I-"

"I thought the understanding was that the dream extraction would be operated solely by myself," Robert cut in, smoothly. "Instead, you're trying to interfere." He glared at the older man. "Enough problems were caused by these two falling in love." He looked at Ariadne. "If you'd be sensible enough to reserve your affection for me, there wouldn't have been a problem."

Ariadne swallowed. "There is no way I would have-"

"Oh, he doesn't know, does he?" Fischer said, his voice silky. "Doesn't know how I sent him and Cobb out on a job, and tried to entertain you myself."

Ariadne blinked. Arthur turned to her. "Ari?"

She remembered it clearly. She'd been in her and Arthur's apartment, trying to work out a new design. He and Cobb had flown out to Columbus. As she was sketching, she'd had an unexpected visitor.

"Robert!" she'd exclaimed, opening the door. "What are you-?"

His eyes were shining, a little too brightly. "Ariadne, I wondered if you..." his voice had faltered. "Wanted some company?"

She was shocked, at his audacity. He knew Arthur was away. "Robert, I don't think...its not very professional..."

Fischer shrugged. "Doesn't bother me." Before she could stop him, he'd pulled her closer, and was starting to feel for her mouth. "He'll never know!"

Ariadne felt her eyes widen, then her anger overtook her. "Robert! Stop it!" With a shove, she managed to break his grip, and pushed him.

He looked at her, blinking in shock, and outrage. His eyes were cold, and a needle of fear penetrated her anger. He shook his head.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that," he informed her. "I'll see myself out."

She swallowed. The memories, sharp and painful, were beginning to flood back. After she'd rebuffed him, she and Arthur had found themselves increasingly isolated in the team.

Suddenly, she blinked. Arthur was holding her arms.

"Ari." His voice was urgent. "Ariadne, its all right. We can-"

Suddenly, a burlap sack was thrust over Arthur's head. Before Ariadne could shout out in protest, she found her herself being hooded.

"Right." Fischer's tone was clipped. "The three of you. You're going for a ride."

Without protesting, the team allowed themselves to be dragged out of the room, and along a corridor. Arthur's mouth was dry.

_I'm sorry Ariadne. I'm sorry. _

* * *

"Right," Eames said, with forced cheerfulness. "Let's look at the wound."

Cassandra looked at him. Using the Forger's stealth, they'd broken into a car, which had been discreetly tucked away at the side of the building. The Point looked at the grey, uninteresting architecture. It was hard to reconcile the drab appearance with the criminality seething within.

She bit her lip. "Eames, its-"

"Stop it," he interrupted, giving her a hard look. "Do you want blood poisoning?" she fell silent, and he gently to pull the makeshift bandage. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"It grazed my leg." She spoked almost as protest.

"Its still a wound." His tone was uncompromising.

"I know, but-" he blinked. Voices were starting to drift over. They had parked within ear shot of the building's parking lot.

She looked at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "I think we might have movement."

* * *

"In the back." Arthur felt the prod of a gun in his lower back, and knew he had no choice but to acquiesce. Swallowing, he climbed in.

He heard the clatter of footsteps, and felt the warmth of bodies press against him. He relaxed. Ariadne was with him. And Dom.

"You'll never hear my voice again," he heard Fischer saying. "But, so long. Thanks for the work."

Suddenly, a metallic clang reverberated through the van. Arthur heard the grinding of gears, and the dull roar of the engine.

* * *

Cassandra and Eames sat motionless, as they heard the van's roar. Suddenly, the vehicle began to move, and peeled out, almost in front of them.

Cassandra swallowed. "Follow them."

Eames looked at her. "Your leg..."

"Its ok," she insisted, trying to ignore the pain that seemed to be tearing through her muscles. "Follow the van."

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus on this fic - life interrupted a little. **

Ariadne looked at the two men. Arthur's hand reached for hers, and curled his fingers round it. She squeezed it gently, enjoying the pressure and warmth of his fingers.

"This isn't how I wanted it to end."

Ariadne blinked, realising that Cobb was speaking. She looked at him. "Cobb-"

"You should have thought of that earlier," Arthur snapped. She could feel the tension in his arm. "Should have thought of that before you sold us all out to Fischer."

"I had no choice."

"You had no right."

"Stop it!" Ariadne was aware she possibly sounded shrill, but she couldn't bear to hear them argue. "Its no-one's fault, we're-"

"No-one's?" To her shock, Arthur turned to her, his dark eyes flashing. "What do you mean, exactly? Then whose is it? We fell in love, that's all we did! What was the problem, Dom? You resented me being happy, after you lost yours?"

Cobb was looking at the grey metallic floor, not responding. Arthur nudged him with his shoe. "Say something."

"All I'm going to say is that I'm sorry." Cobb looked up, meeting Arthur's eyes. "Because that's all I can say right now." He leaned forward. "We will get out of this. And then you two will go and get married, and never hear from me again."

"You mean that?" Arthur said, carefully, as though testing the words. Cobb nodded, tiredly. "Yes."

* * *

"I need to get you to a hospital," Eames insisted, stubbornly. Cassandra looked at him, her face nearly cumpling.

"We can't let them-" she swallowed. "We can't let them get away." The van was beginning to pull ahead, as though they had finally realised they were being followed. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Eames asked, unnerved. He was trying to keep his concentration focused on the road, but her increasingly agitated movements were beginning to rattle him. "Cass, please, sit down!"

She shook her head. "Drive!" it was a command. Biting back an angry retort, Eames set his jaw, focusing on the road. Suddenly he noticed.

A small cannister was being thrown out of the window. As it hit the ground, it began to explode into smoke.

* * *

"What was that?" Ariadne asked. The van swerved sharply, causing the three of them to bounce against the metallic walls. Arthur swallowed, trying to maintain his composure.

"Someone's following us," Cobb said, quietly.

"Eames?" Ariadne offered, almost timidly.

"Well, if they are, they'll be dead." Arthur spoke with finality. "Fischer won't let them help us." He rubbed his face. "When Cassandra walked away from extraction, I hoped she'd be able to stay away. I never thought I'd need to bring her back on board."

"You didn't want to?" Cobb asked, softly.

"After what happened in Colombia? No."

The van jolted again. Arthur blinked. "What's going on out there?"

* * *

"Just smoke!" Cassandra shouted. Her face was wincing, and Eames bit his lip angrily. "Keep going!" She shouted. "We need to -"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another car screamed alongside them, and slammed into them. Eames gripped the wheel more tightly and proceeded to steer the car back onto the road.

"Try that again," he muttered.

Cassandra blinked. The van was starting to turn off the main road and onto a slip road. She gulped. "Eames. I think they're planning on-"

Suddenly, the other car rammed them, hard. Before they could move, Eames and Cassandra felt their world turn upside down.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ariadne asked, tightly.

"No idea," Arthur responded. "But I think we're-"

Suddenly, the van swerved, sharply. Arthur's eyes narrowed. "I don't think we're on the road anymore." He paused, and looked at the others. Before Ariadne could answer, he reached over, and grabbed her hand.

* * *

****The van pulled onto a road, and stopped.

Suddenly, the engine began, and it started to move, then accelerate. Then, it began to speed. Towards a bridge. Before anyone could stop it, it had driven through the barrier, hitting the water.

* * *

Ariadne felt herself lurch forward, followed by Cobb and Arthur. Before they realised, they had smacked into the other side of the van.

Arthur, turning, looked at her in horror. The van was moving slowly, falling. And to his shock, he noticed something dripping, then falling, through the crack in the locked back doors.

Water.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Water," Arthur blinked, his mouth forming words he didn't want to understand or comprehend. "Ari, we've-"

She looked at him, her eyes wide, and for the first time, frightened. Arthur took a deep breath, conscious of the fact that they were in the process of losing oxygen, and the van was sinking. As he turned, he noticed that the water was beginning to come in more steadily, the trickle was increasing.

Without a word, Ariadne looked at the sides of the van. They were solid metal, with nothing to escape from. The driver's cab was sealed off by a solid metal wall. The only way they could get out was through the back doors.

Arthur thought, desperately. Suddenly, he reached for his wallet, grateful that it hadn't been taken from him. Flicking through, he pulled out a credit card, and started to slide it through to the lock.

"Come on," he thought, trying to remain calm. The thin plastic felt flimsy in his hand, and he was acutely aware of the water, threatening to burst through at any moment. He swallowed, and noticed that Ariadne was completely still.

As though waiting. He shook his head.

"We will get out," he said, aware they were losing time. Turning, he began to use his fingers and the card to pick the lock.

* * *

Eames blinked. The jolt of the car turning over had shaken him, and as he looked over, he realised that Cassandra had her eyes closed. Tentatively, he whispered to her. "Cass?"

"What happened?" she mumbled. The heat had left her voice, and she sounded tired, and pale. "Are we-"

"No, the car rolled over completely," Eames assured her. He checked the cracked rearview mirror, noting with relief that the car that had rammed them had gone - presumably thinking that both of them were too injured to try anything. He swallowed, glad that his heart rate had begun to slow. "We're alone."

"No, Arthur." Cassandra looked at him. "Ariadne." She began to fiddle with her seat belt, seemingly unaware or not caring that the impact of the crash had jammed it. "We have to-"

"No!" Eames interrupted. "I can't leave you, I-"

"Eames!" Cassandra looked at him, her expression furious. "Arthur is my Point! I trained him! I encouraged him to go into these situations! I cannot leave him now, do you understand!?" She leaned back in the seat.

Eames fell silent, remembering. He had walked in once, when she was training Arthur, both of them lost in the dream. He'd felt excluded, jealous even. Without her permission, he'd begun to lie down, and attached himself to the PASIV.

As he entered the dream, he'd blinked. They were on top of a tower block, with her almost lying on top of the younger man. He'd nearly shouted out in rage, but then he'd noticed something.

She was guiding him. His hands were wrapped around a sniper rifle, and her hands, carefully, gently, were directing it to a target.

"You need to wait," she whispered, her voice barely perceptible. "There's the target - now shoot!"

Eames had stood, silently, as the shot had rung out. Followed by a gasp of pleasure as Arthur realised he had hit the target. Cassandra began to get up. "You're going to make a real Point, Arthur. You-"

She turned, shocked as she saw Eames. "Eames what are you...?" before she could finish the question, the ground had begun to shake.

Eames had remembered that night, in the apartment that he and Cassandra had shared. The atmosphere had been icy, uncomfortable. He'd climbed into bed, only to be met by an accusatory glance. "You had no right."

"If I think you're-"

"Think I'm what?"

Eames had decided to let it drop. "But I-"

"You've got nothing to worry about." She shook her head.

Eames had swallowed. But it was only two days later the team had flown out to South America. He looked at her, determined to block out the most painful memories of this period. "Come on," he said, gently, producing a pen knife, and slicing through the belt. "Let's find them."

* * *

Arthur kept furiously picking at the lock, his hope beginning to fade. He could feel the van sinking - any further, and they would be trapped at the bottom.

"Come on!" he shouted in frustration, forgetting Ariadne was there. Suddenly, he heard a click, and the door began to edge open. Using his strength, he pushed it, letting in a flow of water. Reaching out, he grabbed for Ariadne's hand, and began to pull her out. She moved quickly, but warily, as though knowing the long climb up through the water.

As they kicked free of the sinking van, he blinked. The water was dirty, and he was aware the weight of their sodden clothes was in danger of pulling them down. Suddenly, Ariadne let go of his hand, and kicked. Reassured, he began to follow her.

His lungs were bursting. Suddenly, his head broke through, and he gasped. Sunlight poured onto his face, and he turned, spitting out a mouthful of lake water.

"Ariadne! he shouted. Within seconds, her head appeared.

* * *

Limping, Cassandra hurried to the edge of the lake. She'd refused Eames' offer of help. Standing on the shore, she scanned, her heart sinking.

Suddenly, she saw them. Arthur. Ariadne. Both approaching the shore. Swaying slightly, she felt Eames catch her. As the Point Man and Architect began to scrabble up the shore, tears of relief began to run down her face.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me.**

As Arthur and Ariadne climbed up the beach, they blinked. Cassandra and Eames were standing there. Arthur swallowed. "Come on," he whispered.

After what seemed an eternity, they made it to the end of the beach. Cassandra staggered forward, and Arthur practically fell into her arms. "Oh, God..." he whispered.

"We need to get you to a hospital," she whispered, stroking his back. The bond between mentor and mentee had never seemed so strong. Arthur took a step back.

"Hospital? For me? What about you?!" His words carried disbelief - the gash in her leg was now featuring crusted over blood, dark, and he worried, infected. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Well, preferably, I want to get you all to one." Eames was supporting Ariadne, her head resting on the much larger man's shoulder. "You all need hospital care. Then we work out what we're going to do."

Cassandra nodded. "Yes." She looked across the road. "Reckon the car can get us there?"

Eames nodded. "Oh yes."

* * *

Twilight was turning into night as they approached the sterile buildings of the hospital, set in leafy green trees. Ariadne leaned back, watching as the sky darkened from turquoise to indigo, peppered with peeping stars. She swallowed, and Arthur squeezed her hand.

Eames drove them to the entrance, and Cassandra opened the door. As she began to step out, she felt her leg begin to collapse beneath her. Two nurses on duty noticed, and hurried towards her.

Arthur blinked, watching as a wheelchair was brought up. The nurses gently lowered Cassandra into it, and she was wheeled away. Suddenly, he became aware of a blanket being wrapped around him, and turning, noticed Ariadne was receiving the same treatment. "This was please." The speaker was a gentle faced man in scrubs, and Arthur followed with the Architect.

Eames was hurrying after them. As they entered the hospital, Arthur felt himself overcome with fatigue, and his legs wobbled.

"Arthur!" he heard Ariadne cry out.

"Its all right." He heard the Forger, his voice soothing. "Its allright, Artie. I've got you."

* * *

"Mr Ogilvie?"

He blinked, and looked up. A young female doctor was standing over him, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I-" Arthur croaked. She nodded and a nurse silently picked up a glass of water, lifting it to his lips. He took a long swallow, and nodded. "Thank you."

"You will be discharged later today." The doctor was making a few notes, and nodded. "You were dehydrated, and slightly malnourished, but that can be taken care of."

He nodded. "Thank you." He found his voice. "Can I see Cassandra, please? Another of your patients?"

"Oh...yes, you were admitted together." She nodded. "She was in surgery, but should be out now."

"And-?"

"She'll be fine." The doctor smiled reassuringly. "We removed the fragments of bullet - luckily it missed the bone. She'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"Good." Arthur swallowed. "Ariadne?"

"She's asleep, badly dehydrated. But, again, she will be fine. Now, go back to sleep!"

* * *

Eames lent over Cassandra, and kissed her forward. "I love you," he whispered.

Her eyelids flickered. "Thank you."

"Oh!" The Forger blinked. "Didn't think you were supposed to hear that!"

"Well, I did." She smiled wryly. "And yes, I love you."

"What are we going to do?" Eames whispered.

She swallowed. "We have to leave."

"Right."

"I mean the States, completely."

"What- what about Dom?"

She shook her head. "He's made his choice."

Eames nodded, leaned over, and kissed her. "Yes."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Arthur came in. "Hey."

Cassandra nodded. "Hey, tiger." Arthur smiled - it had been her nickname for him when they'd been training. He remembered vividly her scolding him - "easy, tiger!"

"You and Ariadne have to leave," she said, quietly. "And you have to go as soon as you're discharged. Bring my jacket."

Arthur blinked. Her suit jacket was lying tossed on the chair, left by one of the nurses. He picked it up, and brought it over.

"Listen to me. Rip the lining."

Surprised, Arthur did so. "Reach inside."

As he did so, he pulled out a plastic wallet. She smiled. "Look inside."

"Decatour Street, Parking block 6, Red Peugeot, License 56 YRH." He looked at her. "This is...?"

"A get out clause. Go to it. Take Ariadne with you. Open the upholstery on the passenger street, then drive." She nodded. "Go to a motel, drive to an airport. You'll have everything you need."

Arthur looked at her, his jaw dropping. "When did you...?"

"About a year ago. Before you found me in Italy. I figured if I was ever going to come back, I'd need some back up."

"But what now...?"

"I have Eames. Just go. Please. You don't owe Cobb anything anymore."

Arthur clutched the wallet, and nodded. Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Look after her. Look after yourself."

"Cass-"

"Arthur. We can never see each other again. Save yourselves. Please?"

He nodded, tears in his eyes. "Yes. Thank you." Leaning over, he kissed her again. "Thank you."

He walked out of the room - he'd got dressed. Ariadne was sitting in a chair, also dressed. He blinked. "They said I could get up."

"OK," Arthur nodded. "We have to go. Now."

"Discharging?"

"Yes."

Hand in hand, they walked to the front desk, and politely discharged themselves. Hailing a cab, they gave the address. Arthur tossed the driver the fare - another gift from Cassandra.

As they entered the parking lot, they took the elevator. As they reached the floor, Arthur began to scan, looking for the car. After ten minutes of searching, they found it.

"But how do we...?"

Arthur smiled. "The key. She put it in the wallet. She wore that outfit deliberately - she knew that we would have to make a getaway." He bit his lip. "She was always a better Point than me."

Ariadne suppressed a smile. Arthur used the key, disabled the alarm, and hurried to the passenger side. Using the edge of the key, he ripped open the upholstery.

He blinked.

Inside, were four fresh passports - two American, two Italian. He opened them, noting that the ID was blank, but also noting that there were several bundles of money.

"How much?" Ariadne asked, breathlessly.

"About five thousand dollars," Arthur replied, solemnly. He looked at her. "Come on. We need to go."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ari?"

She blinked, looking up from the bed. Arthur hovered over her, his expression worried. She smiled, and instantly, his facial features relaxed.

"Sorry," she whispered, as he sat down next to her, taking her hand. "I was just so..." she yawned - "tired."

He nodded. "Its fine." He kissed her forehead. "Listen, you take a shower. I'm going to head to the diner across the road, and get us some food. Then we can work out what we're going to do."

She swallowed. "All right. But, Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"Be careful, ok?" her face was creased in concern. "If something happened-"

"It won't." He kissed her forehead. "Catch you later, ok?"

She nodded as he pulled on a sweater and began to head out the door.

* * *

Eames walked in as Cassandra pulled herself out of bed. He opened the plastic bag, and pulled out jeans, a shirt, and light jacket. She nodded. "Thank you."

"So, where do we head?"

She looked at him. "Best place? London."

He blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. That way we can head back to Italy. If the others have any sense, they'll be back there already."

Eames smiled. "Good. Let's go."

"Have you got...?"

"Yes. Don't ask questions, don't get answers." Eames smiled. "Its fixed."

Cassandra kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

Arthur entered the diner, and seated himself at the bar, pulling a laminated menu towards himself. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

After leaving the hospital, he'd driven for seven hours, fuelled by adrenaline and determination. They'd crossed a state line, and were now safely in Conneticut, in the middle of rural communities. He swallowed - his mouth felt parched. Ariadne had spent most of the journey asleep, and he'd not even attempted to wake her. Driving had given him a purpose, something to fix his mind and attention on.

Now, an idea was forming about where they would go. As he was pondering, a waitress approached. "What will it be?"

"Um, two burgers, fries, and coffee - to go," Arthur answered politely. She nodded and hurried into the back. He pulled out a few dollar bills, and paid when she returned.

He shook his head. Cobb had made his choice, as had he. He knew, in his heart, he would never see the Extractor again. Biting his lip, he poured himself a glass of water from the jug on the counter. Now he knew where he was going, and all he had to see was whether Ariadne would agree.

After about ten minutes, the waitress returned, handing over a large paper bag, and two plastic cups of coffee with sealed lids. Smiling his thanks, Arthur turned, and began to leave.

* * *

Cassandra sighed and settled into her seat. She and Eames had boarded the flight to London Heathrow, and a wave of exhaustion had overwhelmed her. As he laced his fingers through hers, she laid her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Eames, calm, and feeling protective, laid his head against her shoulder. "Be home soon."

* * *

"Ari?"

No response.

His heart thumping, he moved into the room, remembering his gun. Suddenly, the en suite door opened, and she came out, wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, Arthur!"

"Sorry," he said, blushing. "I thought you- well-" He held up the bag. "Food!"

Sitting on the bed, they began to eat. Arthur looked at her. "Listen. When we leave here, do you want to go back to Europe?"

She swallowed. "What about Fischer?"

"He won't come after us again." Arthur frowned. "I'm sure of it. He thinks we're dead."

She nodded. "We could always...hide in plain sight?"

He frowned. "Possibly. Where?"

She smiled, and leaned forward. "Canada."

Arthur began to nod. "Sounds about perfect."

* * *

Fischer scowled as he took a sip of scotch. His wound had been treated, and he had been assured he would recover. But it wasn't enough. He needed confirmation they were dead.

His thoughts drifted to Cobb. He couldn't leave. He was under his control. Smiling, he took a sip. He would find them. He would.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**

**Maybe this was a bit sappy. But I do want a happy ending for this one. And I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks, so I'll pick this back up when I get back! **


End file.
